


Loyalty Mission

by Felinafullstop



Series: It's us Against the Universe [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 54,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinafullstop/pseuds/Felinafullstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrus's loyalty mission is over, but can he accept how it ended? Taking matters into his own hands he  sabotages the Normandy.  Out for revenge only to find that revenge can't be found,  followed by the assassin Thane Krios,  things begin to spiral out of control. Can Garrus  find what he truly desires and let go of the past? Can Thane and Garrus forge a friendship and love while the world crumbles around them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Retracted Mercy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Recidiva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recidiva/gifts), [ThreeWhiskeyLunch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeWhiskeyLunch/gifts).



Loyalty Mission:

 

Chapter 1: Retracted Mercy

 

* * *

 

            Sitting at the weapons desk in the forward battery he looked at the half-crumpled picture in his hand. It’s him, and his squad; all of them. He knows all their names, mourned them a hundred times, but no amount of morning is sating this feeling in his gut. Asking the ever-silent Spirits for answers only makes him feel: worse. This feeling that, though it should be over, it isn’t finished. There are loose ends to be tied.

            A deep sigh reverberated as he looked at each individual in that picture, each one important. Save for the one he attempted to kill four days ago: the one hanging off his shoulder, and looking directly at him. The one Shepherd blocked from his scope, knowing very well what she was doing, to keep him from shooting. He can’t believe he let her talk him out of it. He can’t imagine why he let her.

            His attention returned to the photo: Garrus Vakarian remembers the day in the picture well. They were celebrating one year on Omega. They had cleaning up the trash. Doing it their way, the only way they felt they could do it. They were his team, his squad, and they were all loyal: save for one.

            If any of the others had betrayed him, yeah it would have hurt, but the ultimate betrayal of the Turian who he respected the most, the one who stood at his side, and the one that also shared his bed; was too much to bear.

            He frowned and ran a claw over the image of the Turian wrapped around his neck: Sidonis. The younger Turian stood next to him, with an excited expression on his face. Their crests pressed together affectionately. Garrus thinks this is probably the last time he remembers being happy.

            His heart can’t take the frustration the picture causes: the turmoil. Part of him regrets not talking to him directly on the Citadel, not asking for more info about what exactly happened, telling him it would be okay and fixing it. Part of him knows it can’t be fixed, and his conflicted emotions are getting the better of him. Part of him didn’t get the closure that Shepherd said letting him go would give him.

            “Lantar…” The name is venom on his tongue and he can feel the heartbreak. “Can I truly forgive you?” He asks the battered picture in his hand.

The picture doesn’t need to answer for Garrus to know. He crushed the picture in his hand. Turning to his console he tossed the crumpled picture to his small weapons table. “No forgiveness.” He says darkly. “No more running.” He demands. “Not from me-” He turned back, looked at the crumpled up piece of picture “And not for you, not anymore.”

            Setting up a secured channel he sent a message to an old friend in C-Sec. “Garrus Vakarian.” The human says sitting back in her seat. “Long time. “ She smiles brightly at him. “What can I do for you.”

            “I need a favor.” He says and waits for her to respond. “I mean if that favor is still good that you owe me Mallory.”

            She nods gently. “It will depend on what the favor is Vakarian.” She says to him sitting forward now at her desk. “You’ve been off the grid a long time.”

            “I promise it’s nothing untoward.” He chuckles as he remembers time spent with her. “That’s the word you used to use, right?”

            “Right.” She smiles at him. “What’s up?”

            “Okay, so a Turian turned himself in four days ago: Name is Sidonis.” He takes a calming breath. “Said he killed ten people…where is he now?”

            She looks at the screen and turns to her small stack of data tablets. “Sidonis…. That ends in a N. U. S?” She asked.

            “No, S.I.D.O.N.I.S… First name is Lantar.” He spelled it out and kept his face still and patient.

            “Looks like they let him go.” She says looking through the file. “There’s no government on Omega to extradite him to Garrus, and we can’t charge him here with no evidence. Says he didn’t want to go, he wanted to stay in Jail… looks like he was handed off to the Turian councilor’s office. I don’t have anything after that.” She looks back at the screen. “Does that help at all?”

            “It’s a start.” He nods gently. “Thanks Mal. I appreciate the help.”

            “You’re welcome, and we’re now even.” She smiled and reached out cutting the viewer off.

            Garrus turned and shook his head. “What would the councilor do with you?” his eyes searched the deck plate for answers, finding none. A thought hits him and he snapped his finger. “Artirus… I’ll ask him.” He opened a channel to Palaven.

            Fuzz followed the static channel as it opened. “Garrus?” The channel cleared. “What’s going on?” A male Turian sat on the other side of the viewer, with Garrus’ same marks only in orange.

            “I have a question… I was hoping you could help me with an answer Artirus?” He asked calmly with a smile.

            “Anything for my favorite cousin.” The Turian nodded. “Whatcha need?”

            “I need a location on a Turian named Lantar Sidonis.” He said darkly.

            His cousin stilled and then thought it over in his mind before nodding. “I’ll pull what I can find, but it’s going to take a moment.”

Garrus smirked. “Yea sure… Take your time.” He was placed on hold and he waited.

           

* * *

 

 

            He was ready. They were close enough; within the Pax System inside the Horse Head Nebula. He wasn’t going to get any closer. He had to move.

            He had to move now.

            He gathered his duffel bag and reached under his console and planted a small device. The device began to chirp. He gathered up his bag, moved to the main galley.

 

* * *

 

            Karin Chakwas smiled “Is there any tightness that you can feel today?” She motioned across his chest.

            Thane sat forward on the examination table shaking his head. “No I haven’t had tightness.”

            “Your cough?” She asked quirking a brow.

            “Manageable.” He said as his eyes looked out the medical bay windows. He tipped his head to the side: Garrus was moving at a brisk pace through the mess hall. He’d seen this behavior before. “Doctor, could we finish this tomorrow?” His legs swung off the table and his feet came down onto the ground.

            “Certainly.” She smiled moving to her desk to grab her stylus. “Just think of what we talked about. Massage would be good for you, it will increase circulation.” She said softy turning back looking at her notes. “It will help carry some more blood to your extremities. It doesn’t have to be anything invasive, and you can work on-” looking up he was gone: the exam table was empty looking undisturbed. She looked both ways. She had not heard the door open, or close. He had snuck out on her.

 

* * *

 

            Thane shifted away from the Turian in the lift. He had transitioned to stealth, and the larger being could not see him. He knew Turian’s had a good sense of smell, but he hoped for the sake of his curiosity that Garrus could not tell he was actually there. From what he knew, Humans had a far more garish smell, and his own scent could be fairly well masked in most of the ship’s environments. The door to the lift closed and they were alone.

Thane watched quietly as Garrus pulled a small device from his small duffel bag and placed it on the lift control console. It didn’t look like an explosive to Thane. It was too small to hold any reasonable amount of a charge. It reminded him of a program override device Thane had used in the past to override security systems. Garrus pressed a button on the same control console. Garrus shook his head as he leaned on the wall beside the control console waiting to be delivered to the shuttle bay.

            Thane merely watched curiously as the Turian looked into the cup of his hand at what appeared to be a piece of paper, but from his current vantage point he could not tell exactly what it was. “I have to do this.” Garrus said to himself, but to Thane he didn’t sound so sure. Garrus’ voice hadn’t been steady in the admission, and not full of the conviction he knew the Turian was know for.

            The lift halted, doors opened, allowing the Turian access to the shuttle bay. Garrus pushed off the lift wall and moved to the far left side of the bay. Thane moved toward the shuttle watching closely as Garrus began to stuff things into his bag.

            Thane waited and watched, taking in everything the taller male was doing within the shuttle bay. Armor piercing rounds, his helmet for his suit, and a fully upgraded Mantis sniper rifle that belonged to Shepherd: were all placed in his bag. Thane stepped back out of the Garrus’ way as heavy foot falls pushed into the shuttle. Thane looked up to the upper level and saw Jack looking down at the shuttle bay. She tipped her head to the side watching Garrus exit the shuttle again, picking up a small box beside the shuttle to bring it aboard. He hadn’t seen her, and Thane wasn’t going to give himself away.

            Garrus froze a moment and sniffed the air around him for a brief moment, like he smelled something. He shook his head and turned back, hurrying into the shuttle, sealing the door.

            Thane ensured he was on the shuttle before the hatch closed upon him. He saw the Turian’s face, and he’d seen that look before: He knew it well.

* * *

 

 

            “Hey Shepherd!” Jack’s voice came over the intercom on the bridge. “I think we got an issue here.”

“What’s up Jack-“ Shepherd felt the rock in the ship. “What the hell was that?” She leaned over Joker’s chair to steady her. “Sit rep!” She called out.

            “Commander it looks like we’ve got an explosion. Multiple small electrical fires.” His fingers flew over the panels. “Forward battery. Shuttle bay. Lift. The Forward batteries look to be the worst of it: Dispatching a safety crew.” He frowned. “We’ve got an unauthorized shuttle launch.”He looked out the viewer. “There…” He pointed before moving back to his keys to try to bring up information.

            “Who is it?” She asked.

            “Not sure sensors are down.” Joker responded. “Main propulsion is down. Cyberwarfare suites are down, Thanix Cannons...down.” He smacked the screen. “Shit.”

            Shepherd shook her head. “Jack?” She asked looking up.

            “I just saw Garrus take the shuttle.” She said. “He loaded it up and once the door was open I felt the Normandy go sideways and he was gone.”

            “See anyone else?”

            “No… it was just him.” She said.

“EDI?” Shepherd asked.

            “My internal and external sensors are compromised.” She droned. “I experienced a programming upload 3 minutes prior to the shuttle launch. It is causing multiple cascading failures in my sensors. I am effectively blind: I am attempting to compensate.”

            “Find a way to compensate EDI.” She looked at the shuttle as it flew away. “I’m going to do a head count.” She shook her head. “Joker, you and Miranda get some people on those repairs.” She sighed. “I want to find him. EDI the moment you can I want a list of everything he’s done since he came aboard.” She sighed. “It’s going to be a long night.”

 

* * *

 

 

            Thane shifted back in the shuttle as far away from his Turian counterpart as he could. He sat at the rear of the shuttle and simply watched Garrus as he piloted. He was an excellent pilot from what Thane could see, and they were making good time.

            Garrus appeared to be calmer now that they were off the Normandy. He reached up pushing that piece of paper out of his hand onto the console. Now Thane could see, it was indeed a picture.

            The assassin stood, moving with quiet steps to the area just behind Garrus. Looking at the picture he saw twelve individuals. In the center of the group was Garrus, who had his arms around another Male Turian. Thane didn’t understand fully the meaning of the picture, but he could see how worn and faded it was, how many times it had been crumpled up, and unrolled again.

           He turned his attention to the navigation chart and then looked out the window to the white planet below. “Noveria.” Garrus said calmly to himself. “Nowhere to run now.” He insisted.

            Thane backed up and sat back down in the seat directly behind Garrus, between them a large bulkhead: he wasn’t about to be seen.

* * *

 

            “The only device that was a charge was the device in the main battery. Everything else was meant to short out electrical circuitry.” Miranda explained. “He took out the Thanix cannons without harming them.” She tossed a tablet onto the table. “They’re out of commission until we get the command console sorted out. He probably did it so we wouldn’t shoot him out of the sky once we realized he’d taken the shuttle.”

            “So we took a head count.” Shepherd said calmly moving on. “Thane is missing too. Doctor Chakwas was the last person to see him on the crew deck. We have the medical bay door opening and closing and no sign of him otherwise.”

            “I only saw Garrus get on that Shuttle.” Jack pointed from across the table. “I didn’t see the Drell.”            She looked like she was challenging anyone to disagree with her. “I mean where is Garrus going?”

            “We believe based on the shuttles trajectory and the distance: he’s headed to Noveria.” Shepherd brought up a map as Miranda spoke. “Perhaps Mr. Krios did not want you to see him Jack. He has a top of the line stealth shield. He could very well be on that shuttle too.” Shepherd moved slightly around the table looking at the map.

“That doesn’t explain all this-“ She took a moment to take a breath.

“Shepherd we knew he was unstable on Omega.” Miranda chimed in.

“I don’t think that’s exactly it Miranda, I know Garrus.” She looks down considering quietly. “EDI have you found anything yet?” She asks to keep the conversation rolling in the right direction.

            “I have found encrypted timestamps for communications channels to the Citadel and to Palaven.” She stated calmly. “Despite his attempts to purge them from the primary network.”

            “Can you retrieve those recordings?” Shepherd asked. “I want to see what’s going on, and that might be the best way to go about it.”

            “Negative. They have been purged from the databanks. I only have access to the communication time stamps themselves.” EDI explained.

            “EDI.” Miranda smirked. “Do you know who he contacted?”

            “Tracing back channels. I have the names of both parties.”

            “We need to make some calls.” Shepherd nodded to the conference table. “EDI who’s first?”

            “Captain Mallory Morgan.” She said softly. “C-Sec.”

            “Get her on the line. Let’s get some answers.”

* * *

 

            Thane kept still as Garrus affixed his helmet to his suit and checked his bag. He was prepping to go out into the snow, and run the 10 feet to the main door of Peak 15 facility. He was going inside for some reason. Once Garrus was prepped, he moved to the shuttle door and opened it running out into the cold. Thane turned off his cloak as the door auto sealed behind Garrus: leaving him alone.

            He lifted his omni tool and pressed a few buttons. “Normandy.”

            “This is Joker.” Joker said cheerfully. “Glad to hear you’re alive, where’s my ship’s shuttle? I feel like you’ve kidnaped my kid.”

            “Patch me to Commander Shepherd.” Thane wasn’t going to answer any questions now.

            “One second.” Joker said. Thane waited patiently as he went to the pilot’s seat and sat down, pulling up the shuttle’s sensors.

            “This is Shepherd.” Her voice came through. “Thane?”

            “Yes, Is everyone alright up there?” He asked calmly checking a few settings on the shuttle.

            “No one was hurt.” She responds. “What are you guys doing?”

            “I am unsure, I decided to follow him when he began to act out of the ordinary.” Thane explained as he reached up pulling the picture off the console and putting it in his vest pocket. “We’re at a facility.” He checked the shuttle computer bank. “Peak 15.”

            “Why would he go back there?” Shepherd asked. “Did he say anything during the trip?”

            “He did not, and I am unsure of all his present motives.” Thane explained.

            “Any idea? Stab in the dark?” Shepherd asked. “I’m grasping at straws on this side.”

            “He is very concerned over a picture, it’s got Garrus on it, surrounded by what looks like a team of some sort.” He explained. “It appears to be the source of his distress.”

            “I am not liking where this is headed.” She murmured. “Might be his Omega crew, there were twelve of them. I didn’t know he had a picture though.”

            “It may be best that I pursue him and subdue him.” He explained. “Return him and the shuttle to the Normandy.” Thane surmised they could work out the other information later.

            “Agreed. Thane, there’s some cold weather gear stashed under some of the seats in the back of the shuttle. Suit up before you go out in that mess, and be careful.” She warned.

            Thane moved to the seats in the back of the shuttle opening them up looking inside. “I will be, I am trained for this environment.”

            “No I mean, be very careful. I allowed a Rachni queen to live.” Shepherd explained. “There’s a fully formed Rachni hive there by now.” She said calmly. “That place has been abandoned for more than two years.”

            Thane pulled out a parka and nodded. “Understood, Krios out.” He touched his omni tool turning it off. Gathering out the supplies he’d need he set to gearing up.

 

* * *

 

            “You’re a relative?” Miranda asked the male Turian on the other end of the line.

            “Yeah, our fathers are brothers. Name is Artirus Vakarian.” The Turian said calmly. “What can I do for you?”

            “Garrus stole my shuttle, and headed to the planet Noveria. You wouldn’t happen to know why would you?” Shepherd came over to Miranda’s left and folded her arms over her chest.

            The Turian blinked. “He didn’t actually go. Did he?”

            Shepherd was sick and tired of these obvious questions. “Yes he did, now if you have some reason as to why… The woman at C-Sec wouldn’t talk to us. He is in danger down there, I need to know what he’s after. That facility is not small and if I can narrow down where he is, It’ll be easier to get his sorry ass back here.” Shepherd said calmly. “You can help him or you can get him killed.”

            Artirus nodded sagely. “He’s looking for his old lover.” He froze slightly.

            “Lover?” Shepherd blinked. “Why would he come to Noveria to find his old love interest? That makes no sense there is nothing here.”

            “Yeah Garrus was going with some merc named Sidonis. He’s looking for him, I guess he got away, killed ten of Garrus’ squad or something.”

            “I know the story.” Shepherd’s temper was barely in check.

            “So the last thing I was able to give him, is a vid… and it’s an exit interview from the Citadel with the Turian councilor. Sidonis is asking to stay in jail, and they can’t do that. So the councilor suggests a self imposed prison, on some place like Noveria. They say he could disappear and no one would know, the last shot is Sidonis agreeing that it’s a good idea.” Artirus shrugs. “He gets up and leaves after that and his trail goes cold.” Artirus shrugs “No one has seen hide nor fringe of Sidonis in days.”

            Shepherd’s mouth opened in disbelief, and closed just as quickly. “That’s circumstantial evidence at best, there’s no guarantee he’s even down there.” She pushed back from the communications screen.

            Miranda took her place. “Thank you for your cooperation.” She said calmly.

            “If you find him, let us know please.” Artirus frowned.

            “Of course.” Miranda shut off the console as Shepherd turned on the comm.

            “Joker tell me we have propulsion.” She demanded.

            “One more hour Commander.” Joker said calmly. “We’re going as fast as we can.”

            “Double time.” Shepherd took her hand off the button. “I’m going to kill him. When I get my hands on him, I am going to kill him myself.”

            “Is any of this really surprising Shepherd?” Miranda asked folding her arms over her chest.

            Shepherd’s voice is low. “I didn’t know he and Sidonis were a thing.” She reached back scratching her head. She went over the entire encounter again in her mind, what they said: how they said it. Could they have been lovers? Looking back she thinks maybe so, but she isn’t sure at all. “That makes this whole can of worms a lot more complicated.” She sighed. “I had this, he spared Sidonis. He let him go, and he was better off for it.”

            “Perhaps he couldn’t just let him go.” Miranda said calmly. “He killed ten of Mr. Vakarian’s squad?”

            “Yes, well he facilitated their murders. Told Garrus to meet him, when Garrus got there, there’s no one there, and when he got back: his entire crew is dead. All except for one Turian named Sidonis.” Shepherd sighed. “We need to get propulsion back and get to Noveria. We need to pick them up.”

            Her XO nodded making a few notes. “Agreed. I’ll see if I can’t help speed up our repair time.”

            “Good, I’m going to the forward battery. I want to see exactly what he’s done.” She said in a disappointed tone.

* * *

To be continued...

 


	2. Lifeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thane finds Garrus, and they work on a plan to return to the Normandy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “One of the greatest regrets in life is being what others would want you to be, rather than being yourself.”   
> ― Shannon L. Alder

Loyalty Mission

 

Chapter 2: Lifeline

 

* * *

 

            Thane had taken 15 minutes to catch up to Garrus who was already deep within the facility and finding nothing he was after. No Rachni, No Geth, no Lantar. Garrus cursed, and turned, putting his fist into the nearest bulkhead: causing Thane to pause.

            “Nothing is here…He’s not here…” Garrus said looking around. Dread filling his gizzard. “Damn…” He punched the wall again but with less force. “Damnit!” He growled. “What is wrong with me?” He took in an unsteady breath and let it out.

            Thane kept back simply attempting to listen to what he was saying. “She’ll never let me back on board.” He murmured. “Spirits.” He shook his head. “Perhaps I have the fuel to get to the next planet…. ditch the shuttle.” He mused taking a breath.

            Thane watched as the Turian backed up against the wall and slid down to a seated position on the floor. Garrus’ knees pulled up and he rested his arms on them and reached into a small compartment in the shoulder of his armor and pulled a small dextro ration free.

            Thane watched as Garrus studied the silver wrapper before tearing it open with his teeth and reaching in pulling out the dark blue piece of what looked to be a cookie of some sort. Garrus ate, with small bites and slow chewing. He looked like he was searching for answers on the ground, but finding none: he was thinking about a lot.

            Turning back into a hallway Thane moved into a small controller room. He was out of Garrus’ sight but he was far enough away he could contact Shepherd. His fingers disengaged his cloak and he pressed a few buttons on his omni tool, patching into the shuttle: to patch to the Normandy.

            “Thane good to hear from you.” Joker said. “Patching you through.”

            “Hey Thane tell me you have good news.” Shepherd said softly.

            “I have found Garrus. I will be returning with him to the Normandy.” Thane informed, and he leaned slightly to take a look at Garrus through the port. “Do you have any information as to his behavior?”

            “We believe so he made two calls, one to C-Sec, and one to Palaven.” She said calmly. “He was looking for a Turian named Lantar Sidonis. Lantar drew him away from his Squad on Omega and it was enough time that the squad was wiped out before Garrus could return to them.”

            “You believe he came here looking for this Turian that betrayed him.” Thane stated.

            “Yeah everything points to that. That, and the fact they were lovers. Sidonis and Vakarian.” She said calmly. “Have you spoken to him?”

            Thane turned looking at Garrus again who took another bite of his ration. “No I have not yet engaged him. I will radio once we are returning.” He stated calmly.

            “Alright, just be careful, weather’s getting snowy down there from what we can tell.”

            “Understood Krios out.” Thane cut the communication and looked again and Garrus was gone. Quickly he activated his stealth and moved into the hallway again finding the Turian headed in the direction of the shuttle.

            Thane followed at a pace to keep step but once Garrus began to move across a bridge way to the primary ring of the facility it creaked under his weight. Thane froze just before the bridge.

            Garrus stopped looking down at the bridge. “Damn…” He managed just before the planking of the walkway gave and he fell 15 feet to the level below.

            Thane frowned and waited. Garrus didn’t move at all for over twenty seconds. Seeing blue seep from the Turian’s side, Thane reached out turning off his shield. Turning to a ladder he began to climb down to the level below.

 

* * *

 

            “It’s shot.” Tali said coming out from under the panel. “He knew what he was doing.” She shakes her helmeted head. “We’ll need parts next time we’re in dry dock.”

            “That bad?” Miranda asked coolly

            “Yeah this whole console is fried.” Tali stood dusting off her hands. “Sorry Shepherd. I did get propulsion back online but this… it isn’t happening.” She sighed. “Some of our smaller weapons arrays are still working, we’re not defenseless. It looks like he made sure of that. The Upload to EDI it all looks suspicious, but he didn’t leave us defenseless.”

            “Of course he didn’t.” Shepherd shook her head. “I hate him.”

            Tali tipped her helmet. “Don’t say that.” She murmured. “You know it isn’t true.” The quarian leaned slightly resting a hand on her hip.

            Shepherd only shook her head. “I just- Ugh.” tossing her hands up she just stood there frustrated… “I didn’t bring him here to baby sit him.”

            Tali nodded. “You have Grunt for that.”

            “Yes! I have Grunt for that!” She pointed back. “Exactly! I hope Thane is having an easier time than we are. This is all inexcusable.” She sighed lowering her arms finding a bit of calm. Turning she activates the comm line. “Joker how we looking?”

            “We’re still thirty minutes out at best.” He said “And that weather system is starting to move in down there. I know we talked about it but it’s getting bad.”

            “What are you getting at Joker?” Shepherd said with a frustrated sigh.

            EDI appeared at the forward battery AI terminal. “I believe I can explain.”

            “Go ahead EDI.” Miranda turned to face the AI.

            “Our predictive weather analysis programs are showing unfavorable conditions on the surface.” She said calmly. “I do not advise landing with the Normandy.” She stated. “Jeff also does not advise landing with the Normandy.”

            “I guess it’s up to Thane.” She sighed. “Can we raise him on the comm?”

            “Negative, while the channel is clear he is not responding to us at the present moment.”

            “Lets go ahead and give him a message and inform him on the updated weather forecast, and give him our ETA into orbit.” She said softly. “He doesn’t have to respond, just get the message.” She looked back at Tali. “Lets get the Lift managed if this can’t be helped right now.” She made a non-committal gesture to the console.

            “Sure thing Shepherd.” Tali nodded. “Lead the way.”

 

* * *

 

            Thane stepped through the debris of the bridge. He turned kneeling next to Garrus’ body. “Garrus.” Thane leaned down beside his head.

           Reaching under Garrus’ shoulders Thane lifted him slightly. He lowered him back. He didn’t want to move him too much. He was still breathing.

            Garrus’ visor was shattered and lay on the ground beside him. Thane picked up the two primary pieces and the main mount and slid them in his own pocket. He would deal with them later.

            Reaching under his shoulder Thane began to unlatch pieces of armor. He had to get to Garrus’ torso; there was a break in the armor where a large metal shard was sticking out. The blood was flowing from there.

            Thane was relieved as he pulled Garrus’ arms free. He set the armor aside. noting it wasn’t a lot of blood exactly. The front of the Turian Assault armor had been punctured, but the metal that was stuck in the armor was no longer stuck within Garrus. From what Thane could see it had not penetrated deeply.

            The assassin decided to Roll Garrus over. “Garrus.” He tried again as he moved the Turian onto his back. “I’m going to get this armor off of you.” Thane insisted.

            Thane pulled his coat open and reached into the breast pocket for a small tool. Leaning down to make sure he could get a good inline view of the seam he pushed the tool between the seams and pried. He shimmied the tool forward and pried again: slowly working around the seam in the chest piece.

            After four shimmies he pried hard, and the chest armor broke open. “There.” He said. The release of pressure caused Garrus to wake, rolling slightly away from Thane with a gasp. “Easy Garrus.”

            Garrus looked panicked as he turned. “Thane?” He groaned reaching up to his head, running a hand over his fringe. “Ow.” He grumbled.

            “You fell a considerable distance.” Thane informed and worked to remove the rest of the torso armor. “You have suffered an injury because of it.”

            “My pride mostly.” Garrus said dryly. “Where’s Shepherd?” He asked with a twinge of concern. “Is she here too?”

            “No, she is not here. She is on the Normandy. I was on the Shuttle you brought here.” Thane informed keeping his eyes on the wound and placing a hand on it to keep pressure on the area where the skin had been broken between the plates.

            “I thought I had smelled you.” Garrus murmured and groaned.

            “Do not attempt to move.” The assassin murmured. “I need to get to the entrance. I have the gear I brought inside including a medical kit. I can dress the wound.”

            Garrus looked at his armor. “Guess that’s not going back.”

            “I am afraid not.” Thane shook his head as he adjusted his hand. “Why are you here?”

            “I-“ he froze, “It doesn’t matter,” he said softly and groaned at the contact.

            “In fact it does.” Thane said calmly. “You sabotaged the Normandy. I may not have much to say were it not for the fact I was in fact aboard that ship.”

            “I only paralyzed her weapons.” Garrus said softly looking away.

            “Yes, what I wish to know is why.” Garrus’s eyes met his own and Thane simply held the gaze.

            “It was foolish.” Garrus said softly his eyes darted away. “I was trying to-“

            “Find peace.” Thane supplied. “For a wrongdoing of the past you blame yourself for.” Garrus eyes looked down; he didn’t speak. “I know what you came to do.” He says “Shepard also believe that you came here to kill the Turian known as Lantar Sidonis.”

            Garrus turned his head father. “She’ll kill me.”

            “She would not kill you.” Thane said pulling his hand away from the wound to inspect it again. “Bench you and drop you off at the Citadel possibly.”

            Garrus nodded. “I deserve that.” He muttered. “Spirits I’m a damned fool.”

            Thane nodded. “I believe you have learned your lesson in all this.” He explained softly putting pressure back on the wound causing Garrus to hiss. “You will not tell her that what she believes is truth. It can be partly the truth, but you will not tell her you did this of sound mind.”

            “What?” Garrus did turn to look at him now. “You’re asking me to lie to her?”

            “I am telling you to do so.” Thane explained. “We require your skills, the collectors will not be an easy target. You signed up for this, and for your pride you will finish this mission. We must find a way to return you unharmed to the Normandy, and we must move on from this.” Thane explained adjusting his hand on the wound again, his fingers covered in blue blood that was nearly turning black in the stale air around them.

            “Why do you even care Krios?” Garrus hissed again at the contact.

            “Because I know what you are going through.” Thane said softly. “I have seen what blind rage looks like.” He admitted. “It did me no favors.”

            Garrus shook his head. “Did you get what you were after?”

            “Yes.” Thane nodded. “However, it did not give me peace.” Garrus shifted to sit up. “Slowly.” Thane advised helping him sit forward. “Easy.”

            “So, you are telling me to lie to her?” Garrus shook his head. “I have never lied to her.”

            “Except today. When you lied by omission, you did not tell her of your plans. You disabled a weapons console and a lift. You stole a shuttle.” Thane’s head tipped to the side. “You have lied to her: more than once today.”

            “You can’t be serious about me going back,” Garrus shook his head. “I mean why Krios?”

            “Because I do not believe that you wish to be off the Normandy.” He said. “You would follow her; you will follow her.”

            “Yeah I would, and I will.” He shook his head. “I’m a fool. I let my emotions get the best of me.”

            “And no one needs to know that it was of your own volition. Can you walk?” Thane’s face came forward as he repositioned in front of Garrus slowly.

            “Y-yeah I think so.” He clutched his own gut near Thane’s hand as the Drell assisted him to a standing position. Garrus groaned once he was fully upright “My head.” He groaned.

            “You will be able to make it.” Thane nodded “This laceration is not deep, but it is between the plating. The pain I suspect can not be easy.” Garrus shifted slightly groaning. “Do you have any more injuries?”

            “My chest and back hurt. I think a part of my fringe is bruised.” He reached back slightly.

            “That would correlate with falling from the height you did.” Thane nodded and turned. “Leave your upper armor, you will not need it.”

            Thane leaned into the taller Turian and put Garrus’ arm over his own shoulders. Garrus nodded and walked with him slowly toward the main outer ring of the facility. “I don’t know what to say to her.”

            “You may not be saying anything to her at all.” Thane murmured. “I may have to debrief with her while you are getting medical attention.”

            “What are you going to tell her?” Garrus groaned still leaning on the Drell as they walked. His mandible was tight to his face.

            “I have not worked out all the details.” Coming to a cross section Thane looked both ways and moved left. “Though you will have to help me with some of the technical things.” He said as they moved on. “The explosive in the battery.”

            “It was below the console, I don’t know how to explain that.” Garrus admitted. “Accidental detonation maybe? If they aren’t looking hard enough.”

            “You were working on it when you discovered we were near Noveria.” Thane said affirmatively. Something crossed his mind. “I will speak of this …you may not be able to remember all the details like I can, or keep the continuity we decide upon.”

            “Kay. So I was working on it… we are near Noveria. What do I want here?” He asked looking around.

            “You wanted to get Sidonis.” Thane said softly.

            “I thought we were going to lie?” Garrus asked confused now.

            “About the why? I don’t think so, about the how perhaps.” Thane said softly.

“She’ll ask-“ he groaned doubling over. Thane stopped walking holding him upright. “why I didn’t just ask.”

            “You are in no state of mind to ask.” Thane stated. “Minor metal lapse perhaps?” He turned his head. “Humans have a post traumatic stress disorder.” He offered up.

            “Not sure what to say…” He murmured as they began to walk Garrus immediately stopped. “I need to stop.” He muttered. “I think I have some internal damage.”

            Thane nodded and took him to one of the corridors bulkheads letting him slide down to sit on the floor. “Of that I have no doubt.”

            Thane opened his omni tool and stood back up. “Interesting.” He seemed to be searching. “I may have your alibi.” He said and knelt down. “Have you heard of a Turian illness called Farna?”

            Garrus nodded slowly. “My grandfather had it.” He swallows. “Killed two subordinates. Turians, we don’t like talking about that sort of stuff.”

            “It may be the only way back to the ship for you.” Thane said from his side as he kneeled down. “There are acute variations amongst the Quarians but they refer to it as the disjointed mind.”

            Thane nodded. “You want me to pretend I have Farna?” He blinked. “I don’t know how to pretend I’m crazy. I’m not exactly an actor.”

            “You may not have to…” Thane said putting a hand on his knee.

            “What do you suggest?” Garrus grimaced as Thane lifted his hand and looked at the wound again.

            “Turians are rather susceptible to Drell venom.” He said calmly. “You can metabolize it very quickly but the effects can last for hours.”

            “It looks like there is only one treatment for Farna, and the Normandy has the resources to get it for you. Possibly from a nearby Turian Colony. “ He said calmly.

            “So you’ll fill me with your venom. The doc won’t be able to find it…” he nodded. “And you’ll rush me to be cured, when I don’t actually need it.” He murmured.

            “In so many words. Shepherd will forgive what is out of your control.” Thane said calmly putting a hand on his bare shoulder. “I am sure of it.”

            “What will happen to me with the venom?” Garrus asked.

            Thane sat down beside him and nodded. “Once in your system I cannot speak for the effects, those Turians I have seen were highly suggestible, and very susceptible to hallucinating. “ He nods “I plan to get it into your system. Suggest we get to the shuttle. Suggest you stay calm, but once we’re back on the Normandy I will make a suggestion that will prove you are not in your faculties.”

            “How do you know it will work?” Garrus said calmly.

            “I will get the venom into your system. If I cannot control you adequately I will put more in.” He said calmly. “Though I highly doubt you need more than one dose.”

            “How do you go about getting it in me.”

            “At this moment I can influence that two ways, the quickest influence is with bodily fluid.” He nodded. “I can lick your wound.” Garrus grimaced at that. “Or I can kiss you.”

            For the next few minutes: they sat in silence.

 

* * *

 

 

            As Shepard exited the lift she stretched and yawned. “Do we have an ETA Kelly?”

            “No ma’am, but we should be arriving any time now.” She said turning back to her station. “There is an email at your terminal waiting for you.”

            “Yup, thanks.” She shifted rolling her shoulders and moving to the terminal to open her mail. “Junk mail.” She murmured and slid the communication into the trash. Turning she walked up the ramp to the Galaxy map and pressed a button to zoom in. “Almost there.” She nodded.

            “Ma’am the weather on the surface is getting worse.” Kelly said from the terminal beside her.

            “Raise Thane for me.” Kelly nodded and pointed at her.

            “Thane? This is the Normandy come in.” She leaned down on the railing of the galaxy map.

            “Commander.” Thane responded almost immediately.

            “What’s going on?” She asked. “Do you have him?”

            “Yes Garrus is with me. He was injured when a bridge way collapsed.” Thane explained.

            “How badly?” Shepherd’s brow rose.

            “He fell nearly twenty feet, and has a severe laceration to his torso. He is also complaining of minor bumps and bruises. I had to remove his upper armor to ensure he was not suffering a terminal injury. I also think he is suffering Farna.” The Drell said.

            “Farna?” She asked. “I am not familiar with the term.”

“It is a mental breaking for Turians. In human vernacular he’s suffered a breakdown. He is decidedly not well physically or mentally.” Thane said calmly.

Shepherd nodded and pushed up to stand at full height. “Can you get him back to the shuttle?”

            “I believe so yes.” Thane said calmly. “Though it is slow going with his injuries.”

            “Did he talk about what the hell he was doing down there?” She asked as her arms folded over her chest. She did all she could to keep her foot from tapping impatiently.

            “He is delusional at the moment Commander, I doubt I can get straight answers from him. It is best that Garrus and I return to the Normandy and I debrief with you at that time.”

            She nodded. “Do it. Shepherd out.” She turned to the communications console. “Doctor Chakwas, Professor Solus: please meet me in the CIC.” She turned off the console and moved back to her terminal for a moment.

* * *

 

To be continued...


	3. Lies, and those who keep them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Man is not what he thinks he is, he is what he hides.” ― André Malraux

Loyalty Mission

Chapter 3: Lies and those who keep them

 

* * *

 

            Thane forced the shuttle doors closed with the main control and forcing the override through. The metal hatch snapped shut forcing a burst of cold and snow into the shuttle. Thane kept his hands on the door a moment to ensure they would hold before turning to Garrus on the floor behind him.

            The Turian ached, he could tell, his face was turning dark blue on his scarred side and he was bruising between his plates on his face and near his neck. “Garrus up into the seat.” Thane motioned.

            Garrus nodded and reached back pushing himself up and sliding into the seat with a groan. “So venom huh?”

            Thane nodded. “Yes, but I will not dose you until we are there.” Thane said calmly. “I will need the largest reaction out of you and I can not think to pilot if you are suffering my venom.” He insisted. “The moment we are docked I will kiss you and dose you.”

            “How does that feel?” Garrus asked.

            “I do not know myself as I do not suffer my own or other Drell venom. Though a Turian who was interviewed once said it was like fire in one’s gizzard.” Thane tipped his head slightly. “I do not understand the relevance of the statement but I gather you understand it.”

            “Yeah.” He touched his wound and slid his hand to the opposite side. Thane surmised the location of said Gizzard. “I’m ready.”

            “Good… You most likely will be sedated upon our return for being out of control.” Thane stood to his full height. “I will endeavor to be with you when you waken.”

            Thane began to walk away bug Garrus reached for him grabbing his wrist. “Thane.” Thane turned slowly, he didn’t attempt to break free of the hold.

“Yes Garrus?”

            The Turian shook his head. “I can’t thank you enough. I don’t know what came over me.” He winced as he adjusted his hand over his wound.

            Thane nodded. “Perhaps it is good I need no thanks.” He stepped away, Garrus releasing him to pilot them back to the Normandy.

* * *

 

            Thane knew the moment the docking seals were in place he had to move. Swinging back into the hold he grabbed Garrus’ hand that threatened to unstrap himself. “No.” He leaned up pressing a button to turn on the locking restraints. The belt pulled tightly, and locked down further.

            Garrus looked at the restraints across his chest. ”Tight, almost too tight.” He nodded but shifted slightly. “What do I-“ Before he could speak the Drell’s lips were on his lip plates, and his tongue invaded his mouth. Whoever the Hanar or Drell had interviewed was right, this venom, it burned. He reached up gabbing Thane’s neck pulling him closer, his own tongue snaking out to coil around the Drell’s tightly.

            Thane groaned and Garrus let out a purr from his chest he had not known he had been holding back. “Thane.” He murmured. “Please- just one more.” His neck strained out to meet the Drell’s lips again.

            Thane twisted his mouth, drawing more venom, before kissing the Turian again forcing the venom laced saliva into his mouth. Thane’s hand rubbed over his scarred mandible, before breaking the hold taking a step back out of his restrained reach.

            Garrus shook his head. “Don’t fight it Garrus.” Thane coached looking up through the window at Shepherd coming around the corner. “Let it take you in.” He reached in his vest and pulled the picture out showing it to Garrus. “Lantar Sidonis’s actions got ten of your squad killed. You loved him and he betrayed you.” Thane pointed to the picture. “He took advantage of you, and you let him go. You should be very angry.” The last part said in a whisper. “You should be very; very angry.” He whispered again.

            Garrus didn’t want to be angry but he couldn’t help it, something in his chest started to boil, and he roared: struggling against the restraints of the shuttle that barely held him. He reached for Thane in his artificially enhanced fury. His body was no longer listening to his mind. The Turian fought, as Thane pocketed the picture in his vest and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand turning to unlatch the door for Shepherd. “I WILL KILL YOU!” He screamed.

            Stepping aboard she shook her head. “Damn.” She watched him thrash. “This is typical of Farna?” She asked looking at Thane, she turned back and motioned the doctor inside.

            Doctor Chakwas entered and nodded. “Usually it’s not quite this bad, but I have seen it this bad and worse. It depends on the bloodline, and how it’s planted through their genetics. It’s passed down from the mother I believe.” She looked to Thane. “Help me hold him down, he’s going to hurt himself.” She said and attempted to stay out of the way of his biting teeth.

            Shepherd and Thane each grabbed an arm. Thane pushed with force, as the restraints broke on Garrus’ left: the side Thane held down. “HURRY DOCTOR.” He insisted. I won’t be able to hold him much longer.

            “LANTAR.” Garrus growled. “I WILL KILL HIM!” He roared again lunging for the doctor who backed up slightly before pushing toward his neck. He turned his teeth on Thane. “I WILL KILL YOU TWICE!” He growled at Thane.

            Professor Solus came in behind. “If traditional methods do not work I have another option for sedation.” He stated and shifted to Thane’s side to attempt to assist holding the Turian down.

            Doctor Chakwas leaned in with the syringe and injected it into his neck. “Hold him! I don’t want to break the needle off…” She insisted but Garrus leaned back and bucked forward trying to break their hold his head slamming back into the bulkhead. The doctor released the syringe that stuck out from his neck.

            Shepard pulled her free arm back and decked Garrus across his mandible with her fully armored fist. The Turian fell slack and slumped into the chair. Thane looked up at her and didn’t speak. His attention then turned back to Garrus. Mordin stepped around Dr. Chakwas to her side.

Shepherd cursed as she removed her glove. Mordin took her hand in his and inspected her bloody knuckles. “That works too, effective, still recommend sedative. Then we’ll take him to medical, will examine more closely. Knuckles will heal, medigel will suffice.”

“Thanks Mordin.” Shepherd looked at Thane. “We’re going to talk you and I.”

“I understand.” Thane stated. “I would like to ensure Garrus gets to the Medical bay first. Then I shall be at your disposal.”

            “Agreed.” Karin spoke up as she pulled the syringe free from the limp Turian’s neck. “Mordin can you and Thane carry him to the gurney outside. Be sure to put him on his side. I don’t want to harm his fringe or his spurs.” She stated.

            “I believe we can yes.” Thane said and reached down unlatching the belts that hadn’t been torn free. “Careful he’s suffered injury.” The Turian’s body slumped fully into his arms. Mordin reached up under one arm and Thane positioned under the other and they moved out the door: Garrus’ feet trailing behind.

           

* * *

 

            Shepherd stood beside the exam table in the medical bay. Garrus lay on his side, sedated and quiet. His head was lolled forward and his eyes were closed. Her hand ran over the silver restraints holding his hands together. Moving down she touched the silver binds on his legs. “He wasn’t crazy like that when you found him was he?” Shepherd had heard Thane’s entire story and was more concerned for Garrus’ health.

            “No, in fact he was being practical. Very much searching the base top to bottom for what he was sure was there.” Thane said. “I’m only glad I noticed his behavior enough to follow.” Adjusting his position on his stool he watched her as she touched the prone sniper.

            “How’d you get him back in the shuttle again?” She asked.

            “That took doing.” Thane lied. “I insisted I knew where Lantar was.” He reached in his pocket pulling out the photo. “Saying I would take him to that location. Informing him that you yourself were wrong in letting Sidonis walk free.”

            “You lied.” She said softly.

            “To get him under control: yes. He had just fallen from the scaffolding and he was losing blood quickly. I had to lie: there was no choice. He would have kept searching the facility bleeding out slowly as he went.” Thane nodded: as there is no choice now. “It got him in the shuttle and I was able to convince him to sit in the seats. Once he was down I initiated the emergency restraints.” Thane explained. “He knew something was wrong at that point, and when we returned to the Normandy he knew I had lied.” He shifted slightly to sit up straighter.

            Shepherd walked up to Garrus’ resting body putting a hand on his shoulder. “We’re close to a Turian settlement.” She murmured. “They have some of the medication he needs for what they call a breaking.” She nodded gently. “We’re gonna get some of that, pick him up some good Dextro that isn’t rations. He’s been eating them for awhile.”

            “That is what Mordin explained to me: better food might make him feel better. Once he’s out of the haze of all this.” Thane nodded.

            “You’re staying here with Garrus?” She asked.

            Thane gave an even nod. “When you met me. I prayed.” He explained. “I do so for him now.”

            She nodded. “But he is not wicked.” She offered up. “I recall you said ‘prayers for the wicked’ do you believe Garrus is wicked?”

            Thane shook his head. “Not in so many terms. His intent was wicked, but again I do not believe that was his true will.” He returned his dark eyes to the unconscious Turian’s form. “I believe honestly his will was compromised. I am though relieved for the fact it can be mitigated.”

            “Is there anything else?” Shepherd asked.

            “No I think we have spoken of everything. The damage he caused was it significant?” Thane questioned.

            Shepherd nodded. “I’m not going to lie: it’s extensive.” She sighed. “Mordin assured me he could do all this while suffering Farna.” She nodded. “But also assured me that once he’s medicated it won’t happen again.”

            “You would allow him to stay?” Thane questioned.

            She rolled that question over in her mind. “If he wants to. If his shame won’t get the better of him: I know he might not want to stay.” She turned to make her way out. “I hope he does though…. the collectors.” She shook her head. “We can use all the help we can get. However, in the end, it’s his call.”

            Thane could not argue that and simply nodded. “I understand.” Shepherd put a hand on Thane’s shoulder.

            “Get some sleep.” She suggested. “Joker will let us know when we get to the settlement.”

            Thane nodded. “Yes of course. I will not be long.” Turning his head to Garrus he folded his hands as though to pray but said nothing. Shepherd turned making her way out of the bay putting a hand on Mordin’s shoulder before she left.

            Mordin approached. “Cunning, admirable.” He said and lifted Garrus’ head slightly to look in his eyes. “Faking Farna.” He murmured. He reached down checking his torso wound. “Questions now is why?”

            Thane’s hands lowered. “How long have you known?” He asked his own question.

            “Since arrival. Surmised reason, wanted to see for myself, curious, where you were going with this.” Mordin smirked and turned to face the Drell fully now. “Keeping secrets from Shepherd: Dangerous but not impossible.”

            “We all have secrets, and this is a Cerberus ship.” Thane said softly. “He made a choice that was ill advised.”

            “Why save him?” Mordin asked leaning back on the table. “Not judging, won’t tell Shepherd: curious.” He said quickly.

            “I do not know exactly why I saved him.” Thane admitted shifting off the stool he sat upon to stand. “I know very well the mindset he was in.” Thane said softly walking up to the table and looking down at Garrus’ face.

            “Physical attraction, emotional draw, interesting: rarely seen Drell and Turian courtship.” He smirked. “And same gender even less so.”

            Thane didn’t argue it, he could not, and he’d replayed that kiss in the shuttle over and over in his mind. “I am attempting to give us the best shot to defeat the collectors.”

            Mordin nodded with a smile not seeming to buy the line anymore than Thane was. “Understood, have pills to give him to take for Farna.”

            “That won’t hurt him will they?” Thane asked. “Are we going to treat the actual disease for which he doesn’t have?”

            “No will pick up materials from settlement will pretend to synthesize a cure.” He shrugged moving back allowing Thane to stand near the bed. “Will give him placebo. No harm, keeping appearances.”

            Thane nodded. “His other wounds?”

            “Damage was, in fact, minimal.” Mordin nodded. “Doctor Chakwas and I were able to stop the internal bleeding. Will need rest, I would suggest a week of down time. Turians resilient.” He motioned to Garrus’ head. “Fringe bruised along with face, but will go along with Pride.” He confirmed.

            “Thank you.” Thane said simply.

            “Not every day one sees Turian effected by Drell venom: Fascinating.” He nodded. “Would love a sample.”

            Thane nodded. “I would be happy to provide a sample for study.” He smiled softly. “I appreciate your discretion in this matter.”

            “Of course. Will also get you a booster.” He nodded.

            Thane froze. “A booster for me?”

            “For dextro Allergy.” He nodded. “Not common but can be severe in Drell and Humans: better safe than sorry.”

            Thane gave a bow. “Thank you Professor.”

            “My pleasure, happy to help.” He turned away and made his way back to the front of the medical bay lowering the lights.

            Thane grabbed up the silver blanket from the bottom of the table and drew it up over Garrus’ shoulders. He touched the Turian’s face for a moment before he turned away moving to the door. “If he wakes-“ Thane said to Mordin.

            “I will summon you first.” Mordin nodded. “Will summon you when I am relieved if he is not awake by that time.”

            “Please.” Thane nodded and exited the room headed for life support. He was exhausted and felt the draw of his body to the hard canvas cot that was his bed.

 

* * *

 

            Tali sighed. “Oh Thane, I am not going to lie, it’s a mess.” She said softly looking at all the pieces on the tray. “The board is snapped in half.”

            “Can we rebuild its frame?” Thane asked with his arms folded over his chest.

            “Sure I can put it back together but it won’t work.” She said softly.

            "I believe this is a corrective lenses for his eye, I would like to at least give him the ability to see." Thane nodded and handed her a small bag. “Thank you for your assistance.” He said.

            Tali opened the small bag and looked inside. “Is this candy?” she asked. “Dextro candy? I'm glad I had that small port added so I don't have to liquify everything.”

            Thane nodded. “A friend suggested the fruit flavor over the chocolate.” He smiled. “I would have to take them at their word.”

            “You don’t have to give me candy Thane.” She said softly. "Really I will happily help."

            “It is a thank you for fixing his eye piece.” Thane stated softly. “I appreciate any help with it that can be afforded to me, as I cannot repair it myself.”

            She nodded fervently. “I’ve known Garrus a long time. I am happy to help with this.” She said.

            “Commander Shepherd to Thane Krios.” The intercom droned.

            Thane stepped up beside Tali touching a button on the console. “This is Krios.”

            “We’ve arrived at the Turian settlement, you expressed an interest in going to the surface with Mordin? If so we’re meeting in the main shuttle bay.” She asked.

            “Yes I am on my way.” Thane gave Tali a touch on the arm after releasing the communications button. “Thank you for your help."

            “No problem, you have fun on the surface.” She smiled and turned back to the tray of parts.

* * *

 

To be continued....


	4. Perceptions

He looked over the woven fabrics with a smile. “This is incredibly beautiful and intricate.” He told the Turian woman at the market stand. He stood looking over her wares, holding two more bags in his left hand, having done a bit of shopping.

            “Thank you. I hand-weave everything.” She said softly.

            “Do you have what would be considered casual clothing?” Thane asked softly looking at another piece of fabric.

            “I do not have human or Drell clothing I am sorry.” She frowned. “Everything I have created is fitted for Turians.”

            Thane smiled at that and shook his head. “We have a male Turian on board.” He informed her politely. “All he wears is heavy combat armor. Is there something that would be considered-“ he paused thinking “Day to day wear or casual wear for those in military service?”

            “Oh yes!” She smiled. “Do you have his height by any chance?”

            Thane nodded pulling up his omni tool. “Yes.” He was happy he took a picture of the medical screen information on Garrus.

            She looked at the stats and nodded. “I have just the thing… do you know if he would prefer purple, orange or black?”

            “I believe black would be fine. His markings are blue.” He said motioning across the bridge of his own nose. “A bright blue like this.” He pointed to another fabric bolt on the table.

            She smiled and turned grabbing out a small trunk and pulling it forward. She opened it and smiled pulling it up. “This is not as affordable as all the other items are, but it will give you an idea of what I’m talking about.”

“Money is not a problem.” Thane stated.

Unfolding the garment before him she nodded. “What about this?” She asked holding it out to him.

            Thane reached out touching the soft material that was indeed black but in the light it shone with little blue slivers in the weave. “It is perfect… how much?”

 

* * *

 

            Thane returned to the shuttle with three bags. “Shopping spree Krios? You didn't even come aboard with that much stuff.” Shepherd laughed as they loaded back up. “Mordin did you get what you needed for Garrus?” Thane was happy he didn’t have to answer her.

            “Indeed.” He said. “Fortuitous indeed.” He held a large canister in his hands.

            “Where is Jack?” Shepherd looked out again and saw Jack Jogging up with a box in her own hands. “That’s everyone.”

            Jack flopped down in a seat next to Thane. “May I ask what you purchased?”

            “Some old Turian vids. I only wanted two but the pyjack would only sell me the whole damned box.” She shrugged. “Worth it I guess.”

            Shepherd nodded. “Might be fun to have some vids on board.”

            “Well there’s a copy of Fleet and Flotilla and some other trash I’m not interested in if you want it Shepherd.”

            Shepherd sat down on Jack’s other side. “I’ll buy the rest off you.”

            “Deal, and because you let me look at those Cerberus files: I’ll give you a friendly discount.” Jack nodded and opened the box as she and Shepherd began to go through the vid titles.

            Mordin met Thane’s eyes as the women rummaged through the small box. “Returning with gifts?” Mordin asked. “Something for you perhaps?”

            “Food for Tali and Garrus.” He said softly. “Dextro is hard to come by, and at the moment they are both on rations.” He said and motioned to the two bags between his feet.

            “They are?” Shepherd asked. “Do we need to pick up more dextro?” She frowned. “I didn’t know we were low.”

            “I think we have enough to last until we reach the citadel next week.” Thane nodded. “Then we can pick up a better variety. I got Tali vitamin enriched fruit, and Garrus the meat he needs.”

            “I always forget they don’t eat Levo, and that Tali eats a lot of fruit and Garrus is a carnivore.” She shook her head. “I have to make that a better priority.” She nodded and made some notes on her omni tool. “Mordin how long will that cure-all take?” She pointed at the canister.

            “An hour or so I believe will have him dosed and he should be up and around in a few hours.” He said calmly. “Recommended a week off his feet.”

            “He doesn’t have quarters, and he’s too big for the barracks cots.” Shepherd shook her head. “Can’t keep him in the battery it’s charred half to hell.”

            “No way I’m sharing my space Shepherd.” Jack said curtly.

            “Thane has space, dry life support bay may be beneficial. Plenty of room for two beds.” Mordin stated.

            Thane’s eyes drilled a hole in the Professor already knowing his game. “No that’s actually a good idea. The forward battery is a mess, and he just can’t be in there. Thane I hate to impose on you, would you be willing to share space? The only other person with room is Kasumi and I’d rather not impose on her if I don’t have to.”

            Thane had already made up his mind, Mordin knew that too, but he nodded after taking a few moments of consideration. “I welcome him for the time he needs to heal.” He settled on finally.

            Mordin smirked at him, knowing likely it would be for far longer than the time the Turian needed to heal.

 

* * *

 

            Miranda smiled and motioned the table to be moved to the far wall. “Just put the two seats on the same side. Put the bed against the window where the drive core is.”

            Thane stood back as the two workers moved the bed in for Garrus. Miranda gave him a smile. “We appreciate all you’re doing for him.”

            “It is my-“ He froze as they grabbed up his metal cot. “Where are you taking my cot?”

            “We are going to get you a proper bed installed as well.” Miranda said. “Shepherds orders. The drawers come pre stocked with sheets, pillows and blankets.” The two workers began to pull the plastic off the bed, leaving it fully made up with a single pillow.

            Thane moved over to the cot, pulling the blanket off and reaching under as the two men held it. Feeling around he pulled a small pistol free and reached to the head of the cot pulling a small metal pin out of the weave. “You may take it now.”

            “You sleep with a pistol under your cot?” Miranda asked watching Thane push the firing pin into the weapon before turning on the safety: before placing it on his weapons tray in the wall. The blanket he placed over his arm waiting.

            “You do not?” Thane asked simply watching them put a bed for himself in.

            “I do not.” Miranda said evenly.

            Thane nodded with a hint of concern in his voice. “Best not to spread that information.” He said and leaned back against the wall as the second bed was brought in and adjusted. The workers, as they had done with Garrus’ bed, had removed the plastics. Another piece of furniture was brought in: a short table that sat between the beds, with two top drawers for their belongings. Thane was starting to worry about all the pieces. He didn’t need all this.

            “As was before should life support need maintenance…”

            “We will make ourselves scarce.” Thane said softly. “I will inform him of what is expected for use of this room.”

            Miranda nodded. “They’ll be bringing him in-“

            “Right now.” Shepherd said holding his side. “Easy Garrus.” The Turian nodded holding his head with his free hand. Mordin following behind him to ensure they made it. “His bed ready?”

            “Yes. We’ll leave you to it.” Miranda said to Thane and turned walking out not casting Garrus a glance.

            Mordin smiled and held out the small bottle of pills out to Thane. “One a day, every day, do not let him forget.”

            Thane took the pills and folded his arms again. “I won’t.” He watched as Shepherd lowered Garrus down onto the bed. He was in what looked like human issued N7 Sweat pants that had been cut for his leg spurs to fit through. They weren’t long enough at all on the tall Turian, but it was something rather than nothing.

            “Got it?” Shepherd asked standing back from him. Her hands diving into the pockets on her hooded sweat shirt. “I want to make sure you’re doing ok.”

            “Yeah.” Garrus nodded. “I think so.” He groaned. “Thanks Shepherd.”

            “Ok good.” She smiled over to Thane. “We’re going to see you tonight in the cargo bay right?”

            “Yes I will partake.” Thane said moving over to his own bed and tossing the blanket down. “Tali insisted.”

            “Great. Get some rest Garrus.” She said softly. “We’ll see you, when you can get back on your feet.” She turned and motioned the others out with the cot to be moved to storage.

            The doors closed leaving the two alone. “What’s in the cargo bay?” Garrus asked rolling to his side lying on the bed with a groan. His head was tipped down his fringe pointing up behind him toward the glass of the drive core.

            “Movie night.” Thane said moving to sit on his own bed testing the feel. “They’re going to set up a screen in the cargo hold.” Thane waved a hand. “I believe Tali would like to watch a vid called; Fleet and Flotilla.”

            “Haven’t seen that in a while.” Garrus frowned. “It’s not a bad film.” His hand touched his crest. “If you can deal with the singing.”

            “Headache?” Thane asked quietly. He hated to pry but Garrus didn’t look like he needed to be out of the medbay. He was still suffering ill effects.

            “Yeah but Mordin gave me some stuff… and I’m pretty tired.” Garrus admitted rolling on his side. His hands shoving up under the pillow to push up against his head and he groaned slightly.

            “I will go, and you can rest.” Thane said softly.

            “You can stay and I’ll still rest.” Garrus nodded and his eyes fluttered closed.

            Thane smiled at him and stood. Moving to Garrus’ bed he knelt pulling out the small built in drawer and gathering up a blanket. Pushing the door closed with his foot he stood and unfolded the blanket: laying it over Garrus. “Rest.” He said softly and pat the Turian’s shoulder.

            Thane watched him for a moment. It hadn’t taken the Turian long to fall asleep, and he needed it. Thane wondered if he’d given him too much venom. If Garrus was suffering some sort of withdrawal he wasn’t sure himself. He’d never heard of anyone suffering withdrawal from Drell venom, but he made a note to ask Mordin about lethargy soon.

            Moving to his weapons trays the Drell lifted a datapad off the top shelf and turned to his own bed to read. He had 12 hours to manage before movie night started.

 

* * *

 

 

            When Garrus awoke Thane was gone but there was a plate next to the bed. He sat up slowly mindful of his throbbing head and touched the plate. “Dextro jerky?” He reached out and picked up a piece and sniffed it before biting off a small corner. He chewed only a moment before putting the whole stick in his mouth chewing with abandon.

            “I see you found dinner.” Thane said as he walked in setting his Carnifex hand cannon on a shelf. Reaching back he pulled his other weapons free one at a time, checking them and thumbing over their safeties before stowing them in their rightful places.

            “Where did this come from?” Garrus asked as he pointed to the plate. “The jerky.”

            “I bought some in a Turian market on the planet we stopped to get your medicine from.” He said softly. “The movie is in one hour. I suggest you get dressed.” He said softly as he stretched his arm out.

            “Where have you been?” Garrus asked.

            “Minor stop off with Shepherd, Cerberus facility. Tali and I went with her. Simple pick up no combat.” He said softly. “But again movie is in one hour. Eat, you are going to attend.”

            “Thane I can’t step foot out of this room-“

            “You are going, because no matter what has happened they forgive you.” Thane said sitting down on his own bed. His hands folded together and he looked across at the seated Turian. “They deserve to know you’re ok.” He said calmly. “Keep up appearances, and start to get back to yourself.”

            Garrus looked down. “I’ll need my armor. I don’t have anything else to wear-”

            “I have taken care of that too.” Thane said. “Your clothing is in the lower drawer of the bed.” He explained pulling his coat off and hanging it on a nail over where his table had been. He began to unlatch his vest when Garrus spoke.

            “You got me clothing too?” He frowned looking down at the other stick in his hand before reaching up to take a bite of it. “Thane I don’t know how to-“

            “You need not thank me, or repay me.” He said twisting his shoulders back removing his vest to lay it on the bedside table. “You came from Omega ill prepared. Do not feel singled out: I ensured Tali also had Dextro to eat that was not a ration. Your pride, for the moment, can be spared.” He reached down pulling a drawer open and pulled out some black sweat pants and a white t-shirt.

            “Are you going to wear those?” Garrus asked. “To this movie thing?”

            “Yes Shepherd has insisted none of our … combat gear be present.” He said pulling the t-shirt over his head and pulling at the neck to not touch his frill. He shifts his arms up into the sleeves and pulls the shirt down around his trunk. “You should go.”

            “You just told me I would be going.” Garrus said pointing his middle digit at Thane. His hand extended but came back to rest again on his crest with a groan.

            “I did, and I want you to. I think it would be better if you did.” He said calmly and stood removing his pants slowly. He wore a type of compression short under his leather pants, but that didn’t stop Garrus from looking as the Drell turned and pulled the sweat pants on. “It is not going to exert a lot of energy.” He said. “The others, some, would like to see you. If you get too tired and cannot make it through the movie you can retire, but you should make an attempt and go.”

            “Thane?” He asked voice timidly low.

            Thane shifted as he folded his leather pants carefully. “Yes?” He asked as he set the garment down turning to look at Garrus.

            “It’s …nothing I’m sorry.” He leaned down over the plate again and grabbed another stick taking a bite and chewing to keep himself from talking again.

            Thane moved down and forward toward the Turian’s bed and knelt down looking up into his slate grey eyes. Thane leaned forward but Garrus pitched back. “I have no venom right now.” Thane assured. “I have to choose to secrete it.”

            Garrus nodded and set the plate aside and looked down at him. “This is happening isn’t it?”

            “You did not act like you did not desire it before.” Thane stated softly.

            “I need some time.” He said nervously. “My head is still hurting and I-“ excuses vanished off his tongue into silence.

            “Very well.” And in an instant the Drell was three meters away: how had he moved so fast Garrus could not figure out. “I will see you in the cargo bay in forty minutes.” He turned and made his way out the doorway: in only his t-shirt, sweatpants, and bare feet.

* * *

 

            Garrus didn’t know what to expect as he rode the lift down. The robes were comfortable, more comfortable than his armor and he hated that. One arm was engulfed in fabric and the other was free of the cloak of it. His feet bare but not uncomfortable as he walked on the deck plating. The lift door opened to the hall and he turned moving to the left toward the Cargo bay.

            The Cargo bay was dimly lit where everyone was sitting on the floor. Thane, Tali, Jacob and Miranda sat on a ledge of the back wall.

            Tali motioned him over to sit between her and Thane. “You’re just in time.” She said and started the movie player as he sat down. She held up a small bag to him. Garrus looked at her and the bag confused. “It’s Dextro.” She nodded.            

            Garrus reached inside pulling out a small sliver of what looked like Dextro chocolate and nodded. “Where did you get this?” he whispered as the opening music and credits began to roll.

            Tali pointed around him at Thane. “Life saver.” She said and turned to look up at the screen. “He gave it to me for fixing some things for him.” She nodded.

            Garrus popped the small bite into his mouth and rolled it over his long tongue. He put his covered hand in his lap and his other hand on the bench beside him. His legs hung out slightly to accommodate his spurs in the seat and he leaned back there was support for his head and shoulders and his fringe went right over the top.

            Half way thought the movie he had noticed that Thane had not moved. He sat cross legged on the ledge a hand on resting on either side of the bench seat they sat on. He felt sort of bad for rebuking him. It was not that he was not interested, no, in fact he was. He just didn’t know if he was ready to accept such generosity from a man he barely knew.

            _Perhaps_ , he thought idly _, that’s the only thing that needs to be calibrated._ Garrus reached over in the dark of the cargo bay and touched Thane’s hand. Laying his hand over the assassin’s, he didn’t move the rest of the movie. They sat quietly until the lights came up, and their hands parted ways as fast as the crew did once the movie was over. As far as Garrus knew, no one had seen. 

 

* * *

 

To be continued  

 


	5. Precious Cargo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babies should be classified as an antidepressant. It's pretty hard to be in a bad mood around a 5-month-old baby. - Jim Gaffigan

Garrus sat on his bed cleaning his rifle. His mind wandered as the microfiber cloth ran over the top of the scope. He set the cloth down and tested the scope in his eye. “Damn dust.” He shook his head lowering the scope and reached into the kit on the bed; grabbing out a swab and some lens cleaner. He was trying to keep busy, and four days was now becoming a life sentence. The door to the life support bay opened and Thane made a beeline for the weapons trays.

            “What’s happened?” Garrus stood up looking at him with concern. He still held the swab in his hand.

            “The collectors have hit another human settlement.” He stated softly. “We’re going to investigate.”

            Garrus looked at his rifle and then back to Thane who was arming up. He put the rifle on the bed and put the swab and cleaner back in his kit. “What can I do?” He asked unsure.

            Thane froze. “You are still on leave of duty.” He stated calmly. “You will stay here.” He murmured. “Shepherd has already stated that it is so.” Garrus pulled his rifle back into his grip and grabbed the swap again with a frustrated sigh.

            Sliding back onto the bed he didn’t start to clean straight away. His eyes darted up watching the drell as he checked each weapon and thumbed off the safeties, holstering them at his sides. A third weapon was pulled in the same manner, and hidden under the tail of his jacket. “Okay.” Garrus nodded. “That’s-“ He fumed a bit. “Fine I guess.” He muttered taking the swab to the lens of his scope. He cleaned slowly his mind not really interested anymore.

            Thane let a smile test his lips. “I will return soon.” He said softly. “Though I would ask you get some more rest.” Thane hated repeating the mantra from everyone, but it helped to enforce that Garrus was not ready to leave the ship. Thane’s eye line held the floor as he checked his weapons and then his omni tool.

            “I’ll try.” Garrus murmured beside him, and Thane sighed.

            “I know this is hard-” He started. “Rh’est.” He murmured and turned his head to the trays again. As he reached up to take a small proximity explosive he took a stilling breath, and then pocketed the device.

            “I will.” Garrus responded. “I said I would.” Thane turned to him giving him a curt nod. Garrus had missed entirely what he had said, and for the moment that was fine.

            “Good.” He turned casting a light smile to the Turian. “I’ll return shortly.” Thane walked over to him and hid how he felt but still leaned down pressing his forehead to Garrus who looked up meeting the touch with his crest. “Worry not.” Thane murmured softly.

            “You can’t ask me that.” The sniper chuckled reaching up his hand to run over Thane’s face. The touches were getting bolder with each interaction.

            “I can ask, I just know not to expect you to heed the request.” He said softly and moved away from Garrus to the door.

           

* * *

 

            Joker’s hands flicked over his console and he yawned. “I think it’s nap time.”

            “Commander Shepherd would not be amicable to you napping Mr. Moreau.”

            “I was kidding EDI.” He shook his head, and caught a glance behind him. “Thought you were grounded?”

            “If I was I’d be down there.” Garrus walked up putting a hand on the back of Joker’s chair. “What’s the situation?”

            “There’s not a lot there, completely wiped out the population. We were too late.” He said softly. “They’re scouting for supplies but there’s not much left. I mean you’re welcome to wait with me.” Joker said looking up.

            Garrus nodded slowly. “I think I will.” He said calmly. “Turn on comm traffic for me? I wanna hear what’s going on.”

            “You got it.” Joker flipped a switch bringing comm traffic out of his earpiece to the bridge speakers.

 

* * *

 

 

            Shepherd shook her head and sighed. “Swarms are gone too.”

            “We were too late.” Miranda observed turning a corner. “There’s not much left in the way of anything. There are however data-stores we can mine for information.”

            “Do it.” Shepherd nodded and turned away.

            Thane approached and shook his head. “There is no life remaining here.” He motioned behind. “We have cleared the eastern buildings.”

            “Where’s Tali?” Shepherd asked and looked at her omni-tool taking notes.

            “She is finishing the final building.” Thane advised and pointed back to the farthest building. “Just there.”

            “SHEPHERD!” Tali yelled from the doorway of the last modular building. “HURRY!” She vanished inside.

            Thane’s eyes darted in her direction and he turned meeting Shepherd’s gaze. “Go.” She said as she began running. Running up the ramp they slowed turning around the corner into the building. “What is it Tali? What have you found?” The sound hit his ears in a familiar warning: the cry of a baby.

            “It’s stuck.” Tali was knelt over a crate. “I can’t get it open.” She said softly. “My decryption isn’t working.” She muttered “there’s a child inside we have to get it out.”

            Thane knelt and looked at the lock. “That is because it is fused shut.” He turned to Shepherd. “Radio the Normandy for Doctor Chakwas to be ready for us.” He nodded and looked at Tali “Step back.”

            “Thane-“ Shepherd warned. “You could harm the child.”

            “It’s the only way to open it.” He said and shifted his hand over the melted metal lock and used his biotics to unleash a fine blast cracking the lid open. The biotic charge had jolted the crate rocking it slightly. Opening the crate he looked down at the human infant who wailed even harder.

            Shepherd shook her head. “Tali.” She motioned her forward.

            “Shepherd I don’t know the first-“ Before she could finish the crying stopped as Thane held the small child in his hands, and with expert care swaddled the child in the wrap and held it close. “You are excellent at that.”

            “We need to get her to an alliance outpost.” He looked at Tali. “Can we get the information form the roster of this facility to find her family?”

            “I think so.” She nodded and patted Thane’s shoulder as she passed. “I’ll go take a look.”

            “Thane you and the little one are priority one back to the ship.” Shepherd said reaching to her omni-tool to open a comm. “Miranda you finish up here and I’ll bring the shuttle back. I need to make a drop off at the Normandy. Precious Cargo.” She turned to another channel. “Joker I need you to have Doctor Chakwas Prep the medbay we have a survivor and Thane and I are returning with her.”

            “Yes ma’am.” Joker responded. “Garrus will meet you in the Shuttle bay to assist.” He said softly. “He insists.”

            Thane nodded at Shepherd who sighed. “Understood.”

* * *

 

            Thane watched the sleeping girl in his hands. Her arms were swaddled against her body within the blanket but he’d slid his hand up to rest on her torso, and her tiny hand held onto his fused fingers.

            “You know something about this Thane? Kids I mean…” Shepherd asked sitting beside him.

            “I have a child of my own.” He said just above a whisper. “It has been a long time mind you, but Drell do not forget.” He said with a smile, eyes locked on the little girl in his arms. “Not this feeling.”

            “Krios I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile.” Shepherd offered.

            Thane looked at her as the shuttle bumped slightly but nodded. The little one mewled but settled back to sleep. “It is not beyond me to smile.” Thane informed her. “I simply need the right stimulus.”

            Shepherd had to smile as she leaned into look at the little girl. “They must have been desperate: to put her in that crate.”

            “A biotic must have burn fused the lock shut. Locked her in while she slept.” Thane nodded. “If she was silent the collectors may not have known she was there. She is new and small and may not even set off life sign detectors. Probably mistaken for a small mammal. Perhaps a cat. ”

            Shepherd nodded quietly. “This is what we are fighting for.” She said softly. “This right here. “ She reached up pulling her glove off her hands and touched the little one’s head gently running fingers over light hair. “Those who cannot defend themselves.”

            Thane nodded. “She is lovely.” He said softly. “I think she will do well once we get her some nourishment, and to a more secure location.”

            “Garrus will love her.” Shepherd smiled. “Might have to pry him away.”

            “Not unless I get to her first.” Thane said with a hint of humor. “And it appears, I have.” He said turning her perpendicular to his body to study her face, already memorized. To Shepherd he was staring, boring a hole in her.

            “What are you doing?” Shepherd asked softly.

            “I want to see the moment her eyes open.” Thane said softly. “I would enjoy that memory.” He said softly. “I don’t know what color her eyes are yet, it is a wonderful mystery when I can make a new memory.” He smiled again at the infant.

 

* * *

 

            Garrus rounded the corner and his mouth opened seeing Thane holding the infant in his hands. “Well-“ His mouth went slack. “Look at that…” he breathed quietly. “Is that what humans look like new?”

            Thane feels vulnerable in his gaze, but shows no sign. “Yes, would you like to accompany me to the crew deck?” Thane asked. “I need to get her to the Doctor.”

            Garrus nodded. “Yeah.” He said softly and looked up at Shepherd. “You doing ok Shepherd?” he asked gently. “Don’t need any back up?”

            “Just go with him.” she gave a nod. “I’ll be back, I’m going to head down and ensure we can get what we need for our investigation.” Shepherd said.

            Garrus nodded. “If you find anything let us know.” He turned leaning down near Thane to look at the small child. His eyes darted up meeting the Drell’s and Thane smiled brightly.

            Shepherd looked between them. “All right.” She crawled back in the shuttle.

            Thane walked with slow sure steps watching the little eyes with care. “She will be hungry soon.” He nodded. “We have no way of knowing how long she was trapped.” He informed as Garrus put a hand on his shoulder escorting them.

            “She was trapped?” Garrus asked opening the lift.

            Thane gave a nod stepping inside. “I used my biotics to break the lock of the crate holding her.” He said softly cradling her gently. Garrus pressed a button on the lift and leaned over Thane’s shoulder.

            “Spirits.” Garrus said and looked at the human infant in awe. “I’ve never seen a human so small.” He said with a bit of fascination. “How they survive this I’ll never know.”

“Nor have I seen a human infant. I have seen pictures but not like this.” Thane admitted. The lift arrived, leading them to the crew deck. Moving to the medical bay door.

            Garrus palmed the door command and waited as it opened. “I thought Joker was telling tall tales again.” Doctor Chakwas said with an awe coming forward. “So small.”

            She turned motioning Thane to a bed. “Hold her one moment please.” She pressed a button on her workstation. “Professor are you done with that Incubator?”

            His voice filled the room. “I am indeed…do you require it?”

            “After you properly decontaminate it…” She looked back at Thane. “Yes. Make it fast.”

            “Of course, happy to help.” He said and logged off.

            Turning back to the two she smiled coming to Thane’s side and moved her scanner over the infant. “What shall we call you for now?” The doctor asked the baby.

            “Humans have like dummy names when they don’t know someone’s name. John Doe …Jane Doe.” Garrus said.

            “Jane is the Commander’s first name.” Thane informed. “Perhaps that is not the wisest of choices.”

            Garrus shrugged. “I tried.” He smirked. He looked at Thane’s face and playfully said. “Can we keep her?”

            Thane faltered for a moment and almost considered it. “No.” He remarked softly.

            Garrus shrugged. “Worth a shot.”

            Mordin entered shortly there after pushing the incubator. “Ah human infant! Precious Cargo indeed! Would like to assist with testing, with your permission Doctor.”

            “Of course Professor.” She reached under Thane’s hands and at that very moment the infant mewled. As her face furrowed she attempted to stretch out of the swaddled cloths she was wrapped in.

            “A moment.” Thane stated as he watched her little eyes open. Blue. Her eyes were seas, and it made him smile. “Thank you for the opportunity.” He told the Doctor and slid the child into the Doctor’s hands. Looking up to Garrus he pulled at the Turian’s elbow a moment. “Lets give them space to work.” He said calmly.

            “Yeah.” Garrus agreed and watched Thane give the infant one last look as the Doctor handed the girl to the Professor who smiled down at her fascinated before moving her into the incubator.

* * *

 

To be continued...


	6. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet update :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Love is that condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own.”  
> ― Robert A. Heinlein, Stranger in a Strange Land

 

            Jane’s got the treadmill going full speed and she’s run nearly four miles. Her headphones blast music that has been with her for years, with each song she’s reminded of a time. A time before the reaper threat, before the collectors, before this whole mess.

            She runs because she can clear her head. Make sense of the day, the schedule, and the command structure that’s laid out before her.

            The music halts briefly between songs and the doors to the shuttle bay hiss open. The Turian walks into the room and she looks down pressing a button to slow down.

            He looks directly at her and stops, like he is questioning coming over. She waves a hand and the tall Turian moves toward her with slow steps. “—Shepherd.” She gets the last part as she pulls the headphones out of her ears.

            “What was that?” She smiled. “Sorry had the volume up too loud.”

            “I said ‘Hey Shepherd’ having fun?” He said pulling his cloak off from around his shoulders.

            “Its alright.” She smiled. “Like the movie the other night?” She asked. “Gonna do it once a week I think.”

            “It’s Fleet and Flotilla.” He nods. “I’ve seen it about… a dozen times.”

            “What are you doing down here?” She grabbed her water bottle taking a drink.

            “Was going to run.” He said softly putting his cloak on a nearby bar.

            “You’re still on rest for another two days.” Shepherd said.

            “My head wasn’t in the right place Shepherd.” He said softly. “My body…is itchy.” He sighs. “I just need to do something. Turian’s don’t do well just sitting around. I figured running wouldn’t hurt me.” Garrus shifted up to the treadmill beside her and set it for Turian. and backed up slightly as it started. “Think you can catch me Shepherd?”

            “Not even going to try with those long legs.” She smiled at him. “Thane needing some time alone?”

            “Something like that… He was gonna be in Medbay with the kid for a bit.” He shrugged. “We drop her off in a few hours, I think he just wanted a little more time.”

            “Yeah probably misses his own kid.”

“His own kid?” Garrus asked. “Didn’t know Krios had a family.” His mind wandered, but he tried to focus on his run.

“Me either.” She said “Said he had a son, and that it was a long time ago so I’m not sure.” She kept pace with the Turian. “You are looking better though, you’re color is coming back. I never thought I could say I have seen a PALE Turian but you didn’t look good coming off Noveria” She affirmed.

           Garrus cringed at her words but gave a nod. “Thank you, I am feeling better.” At least that much was truth. He kept his eyes forward and tried to focus on his footfalls. How long had it been since he had run barefooted? Forever. He kept pace easily with Shepherd until the comm line blipped.

            Joker’s voice came over the communicator. “Shepherd we’re coming up on the Human settlement.”

            “Alliance outpost four?” She asked. “That’s way sooner than estimated.” She looked at her omni-tool time stamp.

            “Yeah.”

            “We’re about four hours early Joker.” She said grabbing a towel. “It’s only 0400 hours on the surface.”

            “Yeah something like that. I’m in parking orbit, gives you time to get ready to go to the surface, and gives them time to wake up.” He said calmly. “After we drop the girl we’ll make for the citadel.”

            “Understood.” She touched Garrus’ arm. “I better go get ready.”

            “I’ll be here.” He said as he watched her leave. As he continued to run on the treadmill: he began to think about everything that had happened to him. All that had happened with Thane. They had eaten meals at their little table, in their room. Theirs. That put things into perspective. They sat in silence together, but hadn’t actually touched one another since before he’d gone down to the colony, and not since the movie night before that. He wasn’t afraid per se, but he wanted to be sure: that this is what he wanted.

            Thane had seemed ready to start things right before he left for the Colony. The intentional touch: just like before the movie when the drell had nearly kissed him, but he had flinched. He looked through that proverbial scope and flinched. He’d never done that before.

            He’d touched the back of Thane’s frill with his hands before the Drell had left to the colony. He could do that again, and wanted to.

            Could Thane banish Sidonis from his mind? Could Thane even take that place? Was that a place to be taken or surpassed? Suicide mission.

            These things rolled over in his head with every mile. Before he knew it he’d run nearly 20 miles and hadn’t gotten even winded. He stopped and trotted down to a stop. He shook his head and sighed. Checking the clock he’d been away from Life Support for more than two hours. He needed to get back. He wasn’t less tense than before but he couldn’t just run in place all day.

            He gathered his cloak and wrapped it around his shoulders affixing it at the neck before moving to the lift.

           

* * *

 

            Garrus keyed in his code for the life support door and it gave way to darkness. “Thane?” He asked. “I went by medical and you weren’t there.” He walked to the rear of the cabin. “EDI said you were here-“ He rounded the corner. “Hey.”

            Thane sat on the floor before a small black box. He looked up. “I was allowing them time to prep her for transport to the surface.”

            “Aren’t you going?” Garrus asked.

            “No I have requested to remain onboard.” He said “For the time being.”

            “Something wrong?” Garrus moved closer and stood over him. “What’s with the box?”

            “Something I would like to discuss with you.” He motioned beside himself and scooted Closer to Garru’s bed. “Please sit.”

            Garrus shifted but sat down as asked. “Shepherd said you had a family.” He said and let his mouth close tightly. He didn’t know why that slipped out, was he jealous?

            “I did.” Thane nodded. “My wife…” he shook his head. “Was killed.” He opened the small black box. “I only have my son left.”

            “A son?” Garrus asked.

            “He is an adult now.” Thane explained. “I have not seen him since he was a child though.” He seemed to regret that.

            “Why?” Garrus asked. “I mean why didn’t you just go see him?”

            Thane pulled out candles one at a time. “It was not that simple. I am an assassin. He was a target, as his mother was.” He frowned. “Mercs killed Kolyat’s mother, in an attempt to send me a message.”

            “Did it work?” Garrus asked. “I guess it did.”

            “I went after them and killed every last one. You were there when Shepherd recruited me. Nassana. I took the job to kill her like many others, which had low odds. There was a thought at some point I would not succeeded and would be killed in my efforts.” He said softly. “The only lives I have taken of my own volition were those who plotted my wife’s death, who removed her from my son’s life.” He chewed a moment. “From mine.”

            “Low odds…you didn’t intend to survive?” Garrus frowned.

            “Kepral’s is not an easy disease to live with.” Thane murmured. “Eventually it will take me. Perhaps I thought going out during a kill was-” His mouth twisted. “In everyone’s best interests, it is after all why I accepted a suicide mission.”

            “And you just haven’t seen the kid? Because you’re dying and too busy killing the guys who took out your wife? Then taking on jobs and suicide missions hoping you’d just die in the process?” Garrus asked gently almost confused. He frowned and didn’t seem to understand entirely. “I’ve heard of kids not wanting to talk to their parents and all, I mean I’m a prime example-“

            “It is not that I do not wish to speak to him Garrus.” Thane took a stilling breath. “I fear he may blame me for his mother’s death. I fear.” The admission of fear obviously hard for him to make, especially to Garrus.

            “That’s no reason to leave him high and dry.” Garrus said softly. “Without both parents. He needs to be contacted.”

            “I know.” Thane didn’t even sound sure that he actually knew. Thane removed three candles from the small box, setting them out one at a time.

“What are these?” Garrus asked changing the subject. Thane looked drawn enough now as it was.

“These are candles represent our Gods. Arashu stands in the center.” He stood it up. “Amonkira is to her right, Kalahira is to her left.”

            “Why is he on the right?” Garrus asked.

            “He is the hunter: he is Arashu’s sword and bravery. Kalahira is her shield and her heart.” He said placing the candles. His hand moved over the tops of the digital candles and their lights flickered on.

            “What is she to them?” Garrus asked.

            “Arashu is Amonkira’s patience, and she is Kalihera’s foundation in rough waters.” He explained.

            “They support each other.” Garrus said softly.

            Thane gave a simple nod. “Their angels protect them as a whole body.”

            “So these three Gods have angels, that protect them as a whole unit?”

            “Yes.” Thane said softly and started to pull out smaller candles.

            “And those do those represent angels?” He asked lifting one up in his hands.

            Thane took the candle back shaking his head. “No, these Represent Irikah, Kolyat, myself, and-“ he set them all out and reached back into the box pulling a grey candle with a blue band. “And you.”

            “Me?” Garrus blinked. “Why me?”

            Thane turned to him his head tilted to the side. “I would think it would have been obvious.” He murmured low setting out the forth candle and running his hands over all four. Three of them, their digital candles flickered. The fourth appeared to be lit from the inside.

            Garrus scooted closer his body grazing Thane’s. “That one for your wife?” Garrus asked.

            “Yes, the candle as I do …carries her flame within.” He smiled a bit at the four candles. “They bring me comfort.” He admitted and pulled a book free from the box and set it down before the candles.

            “Sacred text?” Garrus asked.

            “Yes our religion in print. We only need to read it once to know it, but it’s passed down in families. This will go to Kolyat one day. With any luck to his children.” Thane nodded. “I miss him.”

            “You should contact him Thane.” Garrus’ voice was low. “We may not be coming back from the Omega 4 relay.” He said with a deep breath. “You should reach out to him.”

            Thane looked up at Garrus and sighed. “You-“ He was going to protest. Say Garrus didn’t know of their ways, but the Drell was conflicted. “are right of course.” He sighed and closed his eyes leaning back on the table between their beds.

            Garrus turned his head back and reached up touching Thane’s face just below his eye and reaching back behind his frill. Silence permeated the air as he drew forward pulling the Drell to him pressing their lips together.

            Thane trembled slightly in the confidence of Garrus. He knew he wanted this, but Garrus had rebuffed him. He wasn’t sure if something had changed in the Turian, but hands became sure as Garrus moved closer cradling the Drell’s face in his hands.

            They kissed again, and Thane’s hands slid up Garrus’ face holding him still. Thane abandoned any more discussion when Garrus growled. He let a shudder leave him.

            Garrus leaned back slightly and swallowed nervously. “Sorry I just-“

            Thane’s left hand pressed to the Turian’s mouth to silence him. Thane leaned forward and removed his hand kissing again, finding with deft blind hands Garrus’ own, and lacing their fingers together. “Allow me to put away the candles before we knock them down.” He murmured low against the Turian’s lips.

            Garrus turned slightly and nodded. “Yeah sure.” He backed up. “I’m-“

            Thane had already crawled past him to put the items away. “Do not say you are sorry.” Thane said softly. “I will not accept an apology.”

            Garrus smirked. “Well.” He shrugged. “I am not sorry then.” Thane froze for just a moment putting the little candles into their places in his box. Once the box was closed he turned to the cabinet and put the box inside once more. “You know we could slide the beds together.” Garrus commented.

            Thane looked right at him. Garrus had a hard time judging the glance. “I mean, well not if …I-“

            “Do not say you are sorry.” Thane repeated himself.

            “I’m not I just thought …I don’t know it’s better than the floor?” Garrus’ mandible flickered with frustration. He was butchering this whole thing he was sure.

            Thane stood up and reached down pulling Garrus to his feet. “We will have to switch the beds sides to do so.” Thane nodded. “To be able to access the drawers.”

            Garrus grabbed him and kissed him again. Pushing him four steps back up against the wall opposite their beds: between the table and the gun rack. “I did not think such logic would affect you so.” Thane smirked. “Shall I order curtains as well?” He said in a deadpan.

            Garrus shook his head and pressed his crest against him gently. “Shut up.” Garrus ordered before kissing him again: hands roaming into the leather coat without so much as a protest.

            A beep resounded in their room. “Thane Krios, Garrus Vakarian, and Kasumi Goto to the CIC.” EDI announced ship wide. Garrus groaned and put his crest against the black spot on Thane’s forehead.

            Thane sighed and pulled the hem of his coat down. “We should be going.”                

            “Yeah… damnit. It was just getting good.” Garrus motioned his hand to the Door and Thane exited his hold.

            Thane turned to him quietly and tipped his head to the side. “Garrus?” He asked.

            Garrus shifted rolling his shoulders and turned his head. “Yeah?”

            Thane walked back up to him and kissed him deeply before pulling back slightly. “Thank you.” He nodded. “We shall finish this when we are done with whatever Shepherd has planned for us.”

            Garrus grinned and touched the Drell's face gently, claws running over spiked edges of frill. "You better believe it." He chuckled. 

* * *

 

To be continued 


	7. Delivery Service

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature warning here. Sexy things happen, and it's what most would consider graphic. You have been warned. 
> 
>  
> 
> “I love you because I love you, and if you don’t like it you can use my circular logic as a noose and hang yourself.”   
> ― Jarod Kintz

 

            Shepherd leaned on the wall waiting for the three to arrive. “Hey Shep.” Kasumi rolled in slowly. “Saw Garrus and Thane in the elevator… they’re on their way.”

            “They didn’t see you did they?” Shepherd smiled. “I worry you’re watching me when I sleep.”

            Kasumi shrugged. “You never know, but your archangel and your assassin are getting really buddy-buddy.” She smiled.

            Shepherd furrowed her brow. “How so?”

            Kasumi rolled around and lifted her omni tool. “Like this.”

            Shepherd blinked and looked at the image. “When did this start?”

            “No answer there…” Kasumi shrugged. “But …perhaps putting them in the same room had something to do with it?”

            “Might be why Thane followed him to Noveria.” Shepherd shook her head. “I don’t know.” She pushed Kasumi’s head away and sighed. “Really?” She had to stop and think. “I mean I’m not opposed to this kinda thing but-“ She shook her head and tipped back looking down at the picture of Garrus cupping Thane’s face with both hands kissing him. It was tender not fierce. There was love there. “Really?”

            “Something wrong?” Kasumi leaned back on the wooden railing and hopped up. Kicking her legs back and forth her head tilted to the side. “Jealous?”

            “No.” Shepherd shook her head. “I have just known Garrus a long time. I guess I didn’t think he was going to I don’t know settle down so fast. I thought he was hung up on Sidonis. Didn’t know he had a thing for Drell.”

            “Well sometimes-“ The door opened cutting Kasumi off. “We’ll talk more later.”

            Shepherd nodded. “Gentlemen.” She addressed. “Ready for a quick trip to the surface?” She smiled. “We’ve found information on the child. Her name is Adora Maxwell.” She smiled. “Her uncle is located at an Alliance camp on the surface. His name is Captain Thomas Maxwell. He chose to be stationed here to be close to the colony where his sister and mother were. His sister and mother are now feared to be in the hands of the Collectors.” Shepherd’s smile faded. “I need you three to make the drop: take Adora to her uncle.”

            “I had requested to remain aboard.” Thane said folding his arms over his chest. “But my arm is yours, if you believe I should do this. I will.”

            Garrus nodded and shrugged. “I’m in. Sounds like a cake walk.” Shepherd looked at him dismissively. “What is a cake walk anyway?”

            “That does not matter. What does is the fact that Garrus is still on medical leave for two more days.” Thane advised. “Are you sure you wish him to go?”

            Garrus looked down at Thane and looked flat out betrayed. “I’m sure he can handle a drop off. No weapons for you though Garrus. You’re strictly going as a pilot. If things go sideways there’s a sidearm in the cockpit. Not that anything will go wrong it’s a simple drop.” She nodded. “We’ve made communications with the outpost, and they’re expecting you in two hours. So we’ll meet in the cargo bay 15 minutes before the drop time.”

            “Got it.” Garrus nodded.

            Kasumi moved toward the door. “See you boys then.” She waved and vanished the door opened and closed.

            Garrus turned back to Shepherd who had a goofy grin on her face. “What?” Garrus asked.

            “How long has this... been going on?” She asked.

            “I believe that is a private matter.” Thane said softly in his own defense.

            “Garrus I’ve known you for years. How do I miss something like this?” Her hand gestured to the both of them.

            “You work too much?” Garrus smirked. “I don’t know what you want me to say.” He made a scoff like sound from his chest and looked at Thane again for a brief moment.

            “Are you happy? That’s a question for both of you.” Both men nodded. “Good. Just don’t let it affect your work.” She said softly. “I need you both at your best, the Collectors won’t be easy and I can’t have second guessing.” She frowned looking between them. “You can’t go on high risk missions together anymore. That’s not negotiable while this is going on. I can’t have either of you emotionally compromised in the field. Things like this drop are no issue at all. Other easy grab and go runs are fine.”

“We appreciate that Shepard.” Garrus said calmly.

“I’ll do my best to keep this to myself.”

            “We understand.” Thane nodded. “Thank you for your discretion.”

            “Thank you gentlemen.” Shepherd nodded. “We’ll see you in a few hours.” Shepard rounded the conference area and made her way out as well.

            Garrus reached up touching his face. “Something wrong?” Thane turned.

            “Nah,” Garrus’ hand lowered. “Just a headache.” He smiled and pulled the Drell closer. “I want you.” He said darkly before kissing him deeply.

            Hearing the rumbling in the Turian’s chest Thane backed up. “Not here.” He advised, pocketing his hands and turned to the door. “Come.”

            “Don’t tempt me.” Garrus said at his heels.

 

* * *

 

 

            Life support hummed as they entered the room. The plant was running full tilt, but Garrus didn’t mind the noise. He assumed it would cover any sounds they decided to make.

            Garrus didn’t quite have an idea of what he would like to do but hands on his carapace made him turn. “Hey.” He said dumbly for lack of anything else to say.

            “Hello.” Thane responded and Garrus’ eyes faltered. “Where were we?”

            Garrus smirked and took Thane by the arms. Carefully walking him backward to the wall between the table and the gun rack. “We were right here.” Garrus growled slightly, a rumble starting in his chest.

            “You said your head was aching.” Thane said gently.

            “Yeah it is.” Garrus nodded lowly pulling Thane closer, wrapping arms around him, running them down his back. Thane twisted his mouth slightly, and leaned up kissing Garrus softly. Opening his mouth he pressed his tongue into Garrus’ mouth running it along the flat bladelike plate of his lip, and over his long broad tongue.

            Garrus broke the kiss abruptly. “Venom?” He touched his mouth.

            “Very little.” Thane informed “For your headache.”

            Garrus blinked and touched his torso. “It is fire in your gizzard.” He took a deep breath. “Like spicy food.” He murmured. “My head isn’t exactly out of sorts though. Not like it was last time.”

            “As I have said: very little venom.” Thane informed. “When I did it in the shuttle I gave you too much.” Thanes’ fingers ran along Garrus’ waist. “I should not have given you so much. I should have broken the kiss sooner.”

            “I’m fine.” Garrus purred again now, the venom giving him a soft buzz. Feeling the Drell’s hands on his hips he chuckled. “Roaming hands Thane.”

            Thane didn’t respond but found the edge of the shirt and pulled it up to look at Garrus’ stomach where the wound had been. It was snarled like the side of his face but it wasn’t bad, and was almost healed. “S’fine.” Garrus said pushing the cloth back down. “Doesn’t even hurt anymore, hasn’t for days.” His hands cupped Thanes face.

            Thane shook his head. “You need to-“ Garrus’ mouth found his and Thane whispered in a groan. “Rh’est.” He addressed softly.

            “Not tired.” Garrus murmured.

            “That’s not what I was-“ Garrus cut off his protest with a kiss and backed him up against the wall once more. When their lips parted he spoke. “Your headache?”

            “Gone.” Garrus growled and grabbed his leg and lifted Thane off the floor against the wall to his own height and kissed him again. “I want you.” The Turian growled his admission from the conference room.

            “Than take what you wish.” Thane gasped as the Turian’s long tongue lapped out at his neck. Garrus could smell the arousal on him and took one arm free. Propping Thane against the wall with one hand Garrus pressed his hand between Thane’s legs.

            “I can smell your arousal.” Garrus growled.

            “I cannot say the same for yours, but I doubt you are not aroused yourself.” Thane’s hand pinched at the base of his fringe.

            “Damn straight.” Garrus’ hand rubbed between Thane’s legs, feeling the Drell’s sex harden. His hand rubbed up over his stomach and he let him down off the wall. “Clothes off.” Garrus breathed against his mouth kissing one more time before backing up to pull his own clothing off.

            Thane’s jacket was pulled free of his own hand and hung on the back of the chair at the table. Where it hung every night. Garrus froze looking at his chest, as Thane unclasped the vest and pulled it from his shoulders. He’d seen the Drell without a shirt before but his skin looked different now.

            Garrus squeezed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. The venom must be playing tricks. “You are fine.” Thane’s hands took his own pulling it down. “Don’t dwell in it, do not let it control you. Let it ease you.”

            Garrus looked down at him. He was naked, and hard and patient. “Disrobe, we haven’t much time.” Thane informed him.

            Garrus nodded and pulled him into a kiss while trying to get his own pants off. Thane pushed forward taking both the Turian’s hands and raising them over his head. “That pipe just there.” Thane said softly looking upwards. “Can you reach it?”

            “Yea.” Garrus nodded and looked up himself. “Why?”

            “Hold it.” Thane instructed as he leaned down pushing Garrus’ pants down, mindful of freeing his spurs. Garrus’ hands wrapped around the pipe and he looked down at the Drell on his knees.

“Oh Spirits.” He was getting hard himself, and his body was freeing his sex from within its sheath. Thane’s cock appeared more human and on the outside of his body. Honestly this was the first time he’d seen a naked Drell male or female.

            Thane reached up and touched the head of his cock gently causing Garrus to gasp. “Is it too sensitive?”

            “No.” Garrus shook his head. “Oh no…” He leaned his head back closing his eyes. “Damnit Thane…”

            “Rh’est.” Thane murmured too low for Garrus to hear but opened his mouth licking the tip of Garrus’ emerging cock. Garrus for his measure groaned out a moan. Thane did not need to ask if he wanted more, he continued. Garrus’ right hand left the pipe and found the back of Thane’s frill guiding him along with a hiss as Thane’s mouth engulfed him.

            “Spirits…” Garrus’ eyes folded shut and a purr louder than Thane had ever heard before began. He smirked and continued, his tongue swirling circles, and attempting to elicit sounds he had never heard before. This would be a treasured memory. “Bed now.” Garrus murmured. “I can’t….” He moaned as Thane moved against him. “Now.” He enunciated again.

            Thane sat back on his legs and smiled up. “Was I not satisfactory?” There was teasing there, like none Garrus had heard before, and it was laced in bravery.

            “You’re going to be.” Garrus nodded and reached down for him panting as the Drell rose to meet his eyes. Their hands intertwining. “I-“

            Thane kissed him and silenced whatever Garrus had been about to say.

 

 

* * *

 

           

            Garrus smiled as Thane approached the Shuttle holding the infant, and Kasumi followed behind with a bag full of items for the child’s care. Kasumi stopped to talk to Shepherd a moment: giving Garrus a moment with Thane. “Ready?” Garrus asked him softly with all the charm he could muster. He viewed the Drell differently now. His eyes were endearing and gentle.

            Thane gave him a small appreciative smile. “I am.”

“You’re okay?” Garrus asked softly. “I can get rough when I don’t mean to be.”

“You did nothing I did not want. It was a pleasurable experience, if not a learning one.” Thane spoke softly his eyes now fixed down on Adora as he held her close. “I thank you for it.” Thane ducked into the shuttle, and Garrus smiled feeling a hand briefly touch his back with splayed fingers.

Garrus cleared his throat as Kasumi approached. Garrus gave a little wave to Shepherd.

“Keep me updated.” Shepherd said as Kasumi made her way inside the shuttle and found a seat beside Thane. “And per the agreement Garrus you stay with the shuttle.”

            “Yes Ma’am.” He waved and pressed the hatch closure.

            “I mean it.” Shepherd barked.

            “Can’t hear you the doors-” The seal closed and the door hissed as it pressurized. “Closed.” He chuckled to himself giving Thane a playful glance as he moved past to the cockpit. “Buckle up everyone. We’ve got a delivery.” Thane simply smiled at him but turned his eyes back on the child.

            The shuttle ride was fairly quiet as they slipped from the shuttle bay out into space. “We have rendezvous in two minutes.” Garrus said. “Are we doing okay back there?”

            Thane smiled as Adora held onto his hand. “We are doing fine Garrus.”

            “Good.” He turned back and looked out the view screen, and nearly panicked. “Just a few more…Spirits.” Garrus’ voice fell into a gasp.

“What is it Garrus?” Kasumi asked from the rear.

“We’ve got trouble.” He said aloud.

            Thane looked to the cockpit and shifted the Adora into Kasumi’s arms. “I have her.” She said sitting back shushing the child who began to fuss.

            Coming up behind Garrus’ seat Thane looked out the window. “The outpost has been attacked.” Smoke billowed from buildings.

            “Why didn’t they send out a distress call?” Garrus asked. “We’ve been here.”

            “I am unsure, perhaps there was no time.” Thane’s hand met Garrus’ shoulder. “Land us.” He pointed past Garrus’ vision. “There.”

            “Got it. Opening a line to the Normandy.” Garrus said. “Normandy this is Delivery Shuttle come in.”

            A brief moment of static before the line cleared and they were patched in. “This is Normandy how is the drop going?” Joker asked.

            “There is no drop, the Alliance outpost here has been attacked. Recently.” Thane said as the shuttle fluttered down to land with a soft bump. “We landing a few hundred yards from the facility.”

            “Attacked? We’ve been in orbit well over four hours, we haven’t gotten any distress signal.”

            “We believe they may have been caught unawares. I am going to investigate.” Thane said evenly as he reached for a weapon. “Kasumi can your cloak cover her?”

            “Yup I can keep her hidden. Quiet is another thing entirely.” Kasumi nodded.

            “Do your best to keep her quiet.” Thane instructed.

            “Thane this is Shepherd proceed with caution.” She warned. “If you feel the situation warrants it bring the child back to the Normandy, and we can dispatch a full ground team. Don’t let anyone who may be remaining onto you.”

            “I shall use caution. I am going to look for survivors first and foremost.” He put another weapon at his hip and tested his biotic barrier over his body. “I am ready.”

            “Keep me updated.” Shepherd said. “Normandy out.” The line went dead.

            Thane turned to Garrus as a three fingered grip took hold of his arm. “I am going with you.” Garrus said firmly.

            “You are not.” Thane said sternly. “You will stay here with them, and you will protect the child and Kasumi.” He insisted pulling gently out of the Turian’s hold.

            “I am not letting you go out there alone!” Garrus stood following as Thane moved to the back of the shuttle and motioned Kasumi and the child out of the doorway.

            Thane looked up. “Rh’est, I haven’t the time to talk about this now. You are probably still envenomed. I cannot in good conscience let you out there.”

            “Stop telling me to rest. I have done enough resting and I’m fine the venom is barely in my system anymore.” Thane smiled, and the shake of his head was pissing Garrus off. “Stop that it isn’t funny. I am going.”

            “You have no armor.” Thane stated touching his arm gently in the same spot Garrus had touched him. “You would be an easy target.” His voice holds no accusation just kindness.

            “And this is any better?” Garrus thumbed at the leather coat clearly frustrated. “You’re not safe out there either.”

            “I have a biotic shield you lack. You are less protected than I could be. I cannot think to defend both you and myself at the same time. You are under geared and you don’t have a proper weapon.” Thane said in a matter of fact tone. “You will stay with the shuttle. It is Shepard’s order, and my demand.” He pressed the button and turned lifting his pistol and rounded the corner leaving no one for the Turian to argue with. The door sealed, Thane having hit the lock from the outside.

            “Spirits damn him.” Garrus growled and he smacked the hatch with his palm. “I swear I am going to strangle him when he gets back.”

            “You don’t mean that.” Kasumi said as her knee bounced slightly keeping the girl calm. “You care for him. That’s rather adorable. Your first…what is it called? Lovers Quarrel.”

            Garrus looked at her sternly. “How long have you known about us?”

            “Since the kiss in the lift. I was riding down with you. Also adorable the way you purr when he talks to you.” She nodded. “Shepard almost didn’t believe me.”

            “So you told her too? Who else did you tell?”

“No one else really.” She smiled brightly.

“Spirits be praised.” He muttered as he shook his head. “We’ll talk about this all later.” Garrus sighed and looked out the cockpit window. “I can’t let him go alone.” He was torn between staying put and following Thane. His head and his heart waged at war and he felt the pull.

            “He doesn’t have to.” Kasumi said. “Take the cockpit sidearm up top. Keep an eye on him from above the shuttle.” She smiled. “I’m all for bending the rules, he didn’t say you had to stay in here.”

            Garrus pointed at her wiggling his finger. “That’s not a bad idea. He did say ‘with’ the shuttle not ‘in’ the shuttle. Shepherd also said ‘with’ yeah.” He reached down pulling a black case out from under the seats.

            “Shepherd told you not to bring weapons: looks like you rather like bending rules too.” Kasumi reminded him.

            “I hate red tape.” Garrus opened the case pulling out his rifle and checked the scope. Inside the case was his eyepiece in its slot, and he paused. “Where’d this come from?” He sat forward slightly reaching across the case for the device.

            “Something wrong?” Kasumi asked

            “I thought I lost this on Noveria.” He murmured and pulled it out and fit it to his head. He pushed the command button and it lit up but did little else. “The targeting mechanism is down. Thane… he must have-” He murmured but a smile slipped free. “This is what he gave Tali the candy to fix.” He smiled his mandible flicking in and out a moment. “Damn him.” There was no heat in it.

Reaching in he pulled out the parts of his pump action rifle and set to work. “I’ll be up top… if you need me bang on the hull twice.” He said pulling up the magazines and checking each one. “I will come right back.”

            “Alright.” Kasumi smiled down at the sleeping girl. “We’ll be playing hide and seek: like good little girls.”

            “Good?” Garrus snorted as he opened the door. “That’s debatable Miss Goto. Hang tight.” He said sealing the girls inside.

            He grabbed the rungs on the side of the shuttle and began to pull himself up to the top. Looking out he couldn’t see much. He lay on top the shuttle and scooted himself forward.

            Flipping a button on the bottom near the pump supports extended to support the rifle as he set his scope. “Wish my targeting mechanism worked.” He leaned up turning the dial on the scope. “Going to have to do this the old fashioned way.” He chewed his lower lip plate a bit. “Not going to get out of my bed that easily Mr. Krios.” Garrus settled back and began to pan around looking for anything out of the ordinary. He prayed to the Spirits that whatever tore through this facility, was long gone.

* * *

To be continued....

 


	8. Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combat warnings only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “He is terribly afraid of dying because he hasn’t yet lived.”   
> ― Franz Kafka

 

 

            Thane leaned down, checking the body, turning the man over. He frowned after reading the name badge. “Maxwell.” He sighed and pulled the alliance collar on the man’s neck back, looking at the rank bars. “Captain.” His head bowed gently. “Amonkira guide my steps for I walk with no Rh’est” he said softly and stood up moving to the next body.

            All he had found so far was death. He hadn’t found a single survivor. He turned the woman over and reached up, closing her eyes. She’d taken a head shot. His face was solemn until a banging sound followed by voices that moved past his location. “Put that there.” Thane placed a hand on her a moment before backing away slowly.

            Thane kept low, moving to the forward part of this command room and peering out the window from a shadowed corner.

            A man was motioning two batarians to move crates. A salarian came from another room to his side. Thane kept very silent, as he observed their blue armor. Blue Suns, they’d gotten brave or desperate to attack an alliance outpost like this. So many dead, and the settlement was a scientific outpost, only 16 people were stationed here.

            He could imagine only 5-6 of those alliance colonists were combat ready. He reached up, pressing a button on the panel, pulling up the roster. Four. Only four were fully combat trained. The others didn’t stand a chance if there had been six or more Blue Suns in a raid.

            Looking back up, they were assembling. He counted seven, and then two more humans came out of a nearby building with more supplies. That set them at nine, possibly greater numbers. Thane shifted and began to slink back.

            He was going to get to the shuttle and they were going to get out of here. The entire base at this point was a loss.

            He shifted back to Maxwell and reached down, pulling the metal bars off his collar and his name badge from his uniform, pocketed them for Adora. It would be all she had remaining of any family ever existing.

            Backing up more he made for the exit ramp. At the entrance way he paused. He jumped the railing on the ramp and slid below it into darkness as two other men walked by. “Said it was going to be so easy.” The first man, a blonde, said. “They weren’t joking Stevens.”

            “Yeah McCall, finally those Eclipse gave us some damned good intel.” The other man said as he lit a cigar. “There’s enough food here to feed the crew for months.”

            “We should stay, Stevens.” The one addressed as McCall said.

            “Nah the minute the Alliance realizes there’s nothing coming from this base, they’ll send someone.” He said calmly. “We’ll use their shuttles to help transport everything back to our base and then strip the shuttles to nothing and sell the parts.” He took a drag of his smoke. “That’s how it’s going to be.”

            Thane kept very still listening as they moved around the ramp. “Did we clear this yet?”

            “Yeah. Two soldiers inside.” McCall said gruffly. “The bitch grazed Mark. So he put one between her eyes.” He frowned and they went up inside. Thane held still as the ramp above his head thumped. Once their steps moved off into the room Thane turned bolting out from under cover to the next bit of cover farther back. He ducked down under another ramp.

            He checked his pockets for ammunition and proximity charges. He had four small charges. He reached up, setting a charge on the base of this ramp for remote detonation, not proximity, in the hopes that if needed he could use it as a distraction.

            Looking out from the shadow he turned and moved out of cover to the next building and bolted inside before he could be seen.

            Moving to the back he looked at the beds and leaned down, looking under. He reached under the mattress at the head of the bed and found nothing. He hadn’t counted on there being anything, but it had been worth the look. Pulling a bedside drawer open he found a very old pistol. Looking at it, it had two small rounds in it.

            He pocketed the small gun as a last resort should he need it. Moving to the wall he backed up and looked out as two men came into the small modular cabin.

            “How’d you think we did, Simmons?” The shorter of the two spoke.

            “Not sure.” The taller man shrugged. “McCall seemed to think it was a good raid.” He shrugged. “Lots of dead weight though.” He kicked the body of a fallen resident, the lab coat giving away he’d been one of their researchers.

            Thane had no reasonable cover. If they walked back they would see him. “I’ll be right back. I’m gonna use the can. Keep an eye out.” He began to walk.

            “For what? Everyone’s dead.”

            “For anything, Mark. Just do it.” Simmons moved to the bathroom.

            Thane made quick work and moved into the bathroom before he could be seen. Hiding in the shower stall.

            Simmons opened the door and it covered the shower stall. Turning he closed it and turned to the toilet.

            Thane reached out and twisted the man’s neck, catching his weight and pulling him into the stall with him. He lowered the dead body down and simply waited. Four minutes passed.

            “Simmons, come on man, what are you doing?” Mark checked the door. “Simmons?” the door creaked open and Thane did the same as he had before, hands on neck, and despite more of a struggle from Mark he was able to put him down on the ground.

            Thane quickly stripped them of weapons and began to take what he could use, but there was only ammo and a few small grenades. Their weapons were too big and bulky, he would do with his own.

            “Thane?” Garrus’ voice hit his comm.

            Thane pressed his collar and nodded to himself. “I am here… there is no one left.” He said stepping over the bodies and moving to the door locking the bodies inside. “The Alliance personnel are dead.” He said softly. “There are Blue Suns mercenaries everywhere. They are fanning out in the camp to loot. I have counted ten individual units. I have dispatched two.”

            “You need to get back here.” Garrus said in his ear. “Tell me you have a clear way out.”

            “No I do not at present. With them fanning out it’s not going to be as easy as when I got in.” Thane looked out a window from a shadowed position and saw more mercs on the ground. “I will have to figure something out.”

            “I can bring the shuttle in after you.”

            “No. They are heavily armed and could bring the shuttle down. You would do best to take Adora and Kasumi back to the Normandy.”

            “I am not leaving you.” Garrus said with utmost conviction. “Thank you by the way.” Garrus’ voice was gentle and soft.

            Thane froze for just a moment to squeeze his collar’s comm button. “For what?” Lowering his arm the assassin moved to the next room of the modular building and looked at a small floor hatch. Pulling it open he jumped down and pulled the hatch closed as he put himself below the building. Looking out he could see the feet move around the area around the building he was under.

            “My eye piece.” Garrus commented. “Thank you.”

            “We’ll discuss it when I am back.” Thane said in a whisper squeezing his comm with one hand and planting a charge with another.

            “Just get here.” Garrus plead.

            Thane smirked and squeezed his collar one last time he whispered. “Affirmative. Going radio silent.”

            Garrus’ voice sounded sure but it cracked slightly. “Please come back. I love you.” He heard a breath just after. “Garrus out.” The line went silent.

            Thane froze now and closed his eyes touching his chest and breathing the name of Arashu in a silent prayer. He nodded in answer to the communication but kept silent. He had to get out of here.

           “Anyone seen Simmons?” A woman’s voice spoke. Next to the building he was under.

            “No ma’am.” Another soldier said as he was approached.

            “Find him... if him and Collins are fucking somewhere I’m going to kill them myself.” She sounded gravely serious. The boots began to walk away and Thane decided he would be able to make it to the next building. He shifted to the edge of the crawl space and peered out slightly. There were long tall grasses just beyond that could give him some adequate camouflage.

            He decided he’d break for the grass then into the field beyond to get to the shuttle.

            He moved fast to a position across the gap between the buildings and moved to the high grass between the large boulders just behind them. He was making deliberate moves but he couldn’t keep his eyes on everything at once. “What was that?”

            “Probably just some animal.” Another said.

            “No that was loud.” He said. “Come on.”

            Thane continued to push through the grass until he came out on the other side. 50 yards away in the opening were two more Blue Suns mercs.

            “HEY YOU!” One of them spotted him.

            Thane bolted and began to run in the direction of the shuttle. “We got a surviver!” Another said over his comm.

            “I’ve been seen.” Thane said grabbing his collar for a moment as he ran. “Have the shuttle ready I’m coming fast.” He dropped his arm and froze near a bolder to leap up and jumped to the next.

            That’s when Garrus saw him in his scope. “I got ya.” Garrus lowered his scope and found a merc. “One.” He pulled the trigger and the merc to the left of Thane’s rear fell.

            Garrus pumped and looked back through the scope. “Two.” He tried to focus but shots began to fire at the top of the shuttle. He dropped as flat as he could under the cover he’d made and waited a moment. “Or not.”

            Thane dropped down off the rock and found cover behind it, pulling his weapon free and waiting. The second merc came around the rock and Thane reached across, grabbing his arm to leverage himself up, shot him in the stomach and let him fall.

            Shots were still being fired. Thane looked up to the shuttle and began to run for it. Mercs were approaching the shuttle form the other direction and Garrus was stuck up there.

            Thane reached in his pocket and detonated the two charges at the camp that caused the company of mercs to turn back at the sounds of two simultaneous explosions. Grabbing a grenade he pulled the pin and tossed the grenade into the mess of mercs. He turned for the shuttle now. “GARRUS DOWN!” He yelled.

            Garrus shifted up and turned his weapon to fire into the mess of men. He refused to listen.

            “GARRUS!” Thane lifted his hands, full of biotic charge, and threw Garrus off the top of the shuttle and then there was a snap against Thane’s chest: Like someone lashing him. Thane heard it and felt it as he was tossed off balance, whipped around, and his body crashed into the shuttle.

            Garrus came around and shook his head. Pulling out one of Thane’s weapons, Garrus began to fire as he lifted Thane up and shifted him into his arms. “Come on.” Garrus murmured. “We gotta go.” Garrus was attempting to help the Drell and fire at the same time.

            Thane couldn’t speak, his voice would not work the way he needed it too. He pulled free another weapon and fired for only a moment before his arm went slack, and he was having trouble keeping his eyes open. “Garrus.”

            Garrus dropped the side arm once the shots were expended and bent, lifting Thane in his arms and moving around to the back of the shuttle.

            Kasumi had the door open as Garrus moved in. “HANG TIGHT!” She said and the door sealed and the shuttle took off abruptly.

            Adora was inside the duffel bag Kasumi had brought aboard and she was wailing at the top of her lungs.

            “Thane?” Garrus was rocked off him as the shuttle took off, but soon rebounded to his side again. “Spirits no…”

            “Is he okay?” Kasumi asked.

            “No he’s been shot…Get us up there… NOW!” Garrus’ claws tore through Thane’s vest and he pressed his hand against the wound. “Stay with me…” He frowned. “I’m so sorry.” He frowned. “I should have listened.”

“Garrus. Medigel.” Kasumi advised.

Garrus frantically activated his omni-tool “Medigel medigel medigel.” His trembling claws began to tap at the commands. “There we go.” He waved his hand over the wound and shook his head at the same time. “Come on.” He murmured.

            Thane’s weak hand rose and pressed against Garrus’ lips. “Don’t-” Garrus said. “Don’t move just let the Medigel take the edge off.” Garrus took the hand away and put it on Thane’s stomach, his other hand coming free from the wound for now. “Easy.”

            Adora screamed again. Garrus reached his free hand back to the duffel bag and pulled it over. “SHHHH…” He frowned. “Hush… we’re going back.” He tried to handle both the child and Thane. He began to shift the duffel bag, back and forth to simulate rocking and keep his other hand still. “Thane… stay awake please.”

            Thane’s eyes were drooping despite the statement. He took a rasping breath. “Kasumi! HURRY!”

            “Three minutes… and they are pursuing in Alliance shuttles.” She leaned over the console, flipped two switches. “Normandy we have an Alliance shuttle full of mercs trying to kill us.”

            Joker’s voice came over the comm “Not anymore… we see you.”

            Kasumi breathed a sigh of relief as the other shuttle was blasted. It wasn’t the primary cannon but it was still down. “Thane’s been shot. We need a medical team in the shuttle bay.” Kasumi looked back.

            “He’s losing consciousness.” Garrus said over the crying baby.

            “It’s bad.” Kasumi said softly. “Please have everyone ready.”

            Garrus turned both hands to the duffel bag and lifted the human newborn out as Thane had and held her against his chest and rocked slightly. “Easy.” He said to the child.

            “Initiating docking clamps.” Kasumi said. “Preparing for shuttle bay landing.”

            Thane’s hand reached up and Garrus grasped it. Holding the child to his chest with one arm and holding thane with the other. “I hate this part-“ The shuttle shifted hard as it slotted down. “Docking tray met, clamps locked, loading in.” She pressed a button, releasing her restraints as the shuttle was drawn forward into the Normandy. She moved to the back. “Let me take her.” She said softly. “You carry him.” Kasumi reached for the duffel bag and put Adora over her arms.

            Garrus nodded. “Right.” He turned and shifted, lifting Thane up in his arms as he stood.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

            Shepard. Shepard.’s head shook back and forth. “What can we do?”

            “He needs a transplant.” Karin said softly. “The tissue I can regenerate but it’s bad tissue in the first place.” She shook her head. “He is barely absorbing enough oxygen for his systems.” She pointed to the chart. “It went in this side of his lung and out the other.”

            “He’s lucky he didn’t suffocate on the way back.” Shepard said softly.

            “He is suffocating.” Karin agreed. “We need to get him a transplant.”

            “Who would have Drell lungs?”

            “Only the Hanar.” She said softly. “This is an advanced stage of Kepral’s.” Karin shook her head.

            “You didn’t know that when he came aboard?” Shepard frowned.

            “No he never let me properly scan him.” Karin sighed. “Might be a good idea to make new crew get full scans.”

            “Done.” Shepard said softly. “Where’s Garrus?”

            “He left some time ago, to their room I believe.” Karin smiled. “I told him to go shower, get the blood off his clothing.”

            Shepard nodded as Mordin came around the corner. “He’s stable.” Mordin nodded. “Application of Medigel timely, need new lungs.” He informed them.

            “There’s no cure for Kepral’s, Thane said.”

            “Was a lie, simply needs a transplant. Hanar know transplant of lungs can remove the problem. The disease is in lung tissue, new lung, no disease.” Mordin explained.

            “So for new lungs we have to go to the Hanar home world?” She asked.

            “Yes, would be fortuitous.” Mordin said. “Surgery would not take long. Could have him back on his feet in days.” He nodded. “Smart move, Thane a welcome asset.”

            “Yes. He is.” Shepard nodded, “The child?”

            “Kasumi is keeping her for the moment.” Mordin said softly. “I will take over soon, and Miss Chambers has offered a shift as well.”

Shepard nodded. “ That sounds fine. EDI patch me to Joker.”

            “Patching you in.” The AI droned.

            “Yes, ma’am?” Joker’s voice sprung to life. “We all ok down there?”

            “For the most part. Do me a favor? Send a message to the Alliance brass about their outpost.” She said softly. “And set a course for the Hanar home world.”

            “Wait what? Why are we going to jellyfish land?” Joker asked.

            “Just do it, Joker.” Shepard said. “We need to get Thane there ASAP.”

            “Yes ma’am. Communication is away. ETA to the Hanar home world…. nine hours. Better get some sleep.”

            “Thanks. Shepard out.” She motioned between Karin and Mordin. “Nine hours… keep him as comfortable as you can.”

            “We will.” Karin smiled at her and turned back to moved to Thane’s bed.

            “EDI, where is Garrus?”

            “Officer Vakarian is in life support.” She droned.

            “Thanks EDI.”

            “Logging you out.”

 

* * *

 

            Garrus looked at the beds and pushed again, linging them up under the shelf on the wall. He’d moved the table to the far side of the room in the space where Thane’s bed had been. Garrus set it up cleanly and had placed Thane’s candles on little stands, lighting them up. They flickered in Thane’s absence. The holy book was set before them.

            The door buzzed. “Garrus?” Shepard’s voice broke the silence.

            “Come in.” Garrus said softly and grabbed the blanket off the floor and opened it up over the bed. He lifted it slightly letting it flow over the bed on both sides.

            Shepard came in slowly. “Getting cozy.” She nods “Want me to requisition a single mattress?”

            “He’ll need a place to rest.” Garrus explained as he moved around the bed smoothing out the blanket. “This is fine.”

            “Okay.”Shepard pulled a chair out from the table and looked at the leather jacket that lay across it with a frown. Touching it with her hands she saw the hole in the chest where the round had pierced through. “We’re headed to the Hanar home world.” She said taking her hands out of the jacket.

            “What for?” Garrus stood up. “Did …is he?”

            “He’s okay.” She said softly. “Thane needs new lungs, Garrus.” Garrus blinked but didn’t move. “He has Kepral’s.” Garrus nodded. “Did he tell you what that is?”

            “No.” Garrus said gently. “I mean he told me he was sick, but I never asked what it was.”

            Shepard motioned to the end of the beds that were now pushed into one bed. “Sit down.”

            Garrus moved around the bed and sat his hands interlaced. “Garrus, Kepral’s is a disease where the Drell lungs get so saturated they can’t absorb oxygen properly.” She said “Thane told me it had something to do with the Hanar home world being mostly made of water, and it raining all the time.”

            “Thane is slowly suffocating to death.” She shook her head. “That’s the best way to put it. A lung transplant will fix this, and the Hanar can do it, so we’re going to them to see if they can.”

            Garrus closed his eyes and tried to steady himself. “Shepard-“

            She frowned at him. “I know this must be terribly hard.”

            “I-“ He looked away and swallowed. “We have been lying to you.” He murmured. “I can’t …do this again, I can’t go through this again and be alone in it. The suffering will undo me.”

            Shepard’s expression turned perplexed and she stood moving to the bed to sit. Her hands reached up and zipped her hoodie slightly but she put her hands on his. “Lied to me?” She frowned. “What do you mean?”

            He nodded. “I was going after Sidonis on Noveria.” He said with a gulped sigh. “I- my heart…I” He shook his head as he took her hands in his. He fumbled with all her fingers a moment.

Gulping down a breath he shook his head. “I sabotaged EDI and the lift, and the battery.” He sniffled. “I stole a shuttle… and did it of sound mind.” He murmured. “I knew what I was doing.”

He trembled in her gaze but never met her eyes as he continued. “I don’t know why Thane followed me, but I’m glad he did.” He reached up taking his eyepiece off and tossing it onto the table across. “He found me after I’d fallen. He-“ He took another breath and swallowed. “I was afraid you were going to kill me or space me, but he told me you needed me. You needed me for the collector mission.” He frowned. “So he said we’d lie.” He shook his head. “I’m so sorry.” His hand came up and pinched his eyes a moment.

            Shepard didn’t speak as he cleared his throat. Her hand grasped his tightly as she listened. “I didn’t know what he planed but he gave me venom.” He touched is mouth. “It was like fire…and when he said things to me I reacted.” He shook his head. “Fully aware but I didn’t have control over myself.”

            “So you don’t have Farna?” Shepard asked keeping her voice level and in check.

            “No ma’am. While it does run in my family I am not going to have it. It’s passed by the mother, and it was my father’s father who had it.” he said, lowering his head. “If you want to space us …it will save you a trip to the Hanar home world.” He sighed. “Or me …just me… just save him.” Garrus’ eyes were glassy and bleary. He tried to release her hand but she kept her hold.

            Shepard looked down at the deck trying to come to terms with what she had just heard. “Garrus.” She shook her head giving his hand another squeeze. “I appreciate your honesty.” She stood. “I am not going to space you.” She shook her head. “I already knew all of this.”

            “You did?” He blinked.

            “Well, no. But I had a feeling there was more to it. Thane is a liar, that is part of his trade.” She shook her head. “You I’m really surprised at.” He sighed and his head bobbed up and down. “You have a battery to repair. I mean it, after this business on the Hanar home world is done we’re going to the Citadel, and everyone except you will disembark.” Garrus began to speak. “Thane too… and you will not be allowed to leave until it is fixed, and it is better than when you blew it to hell.” He nodded looking down. “I care about you.” She said. “You are one of my oldest friends, but I have never been so surprised by your actions in my life.” He nodded again. “You will have to regain my trust, and that will take time.” She said. “Go be with Thane.” She motioned to the door letting go of his hand. “He does need you right now.” Her voice was dry and thin, and he could tell she was restraining herself.

            Garrus frowned at her and walked up to her and bowed his head. “Thank you Shepard.”

            She nodded. “Go.” She shook her head and sighed as he moved to the small digital candles, putting them out and putting the small tome back in a box. He turned and left out the small hall into the common area.

            Shepard shook her head reaching up to rub at her eyes. “Damnit.” She sighed. “Damn.” She murmured again sighed headed for the bridge.

* * *

 

To be continued....


	9. Heal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Life is a terminal illness.” ― Mokokoma Mokhonoana

 

 

            Thane’s eyes crack open and he’s not where he remembers being. He remembers being on the shuttle. He remembers… His hand trails up to his chest feeling around. He turns his head slightly, and sees Garrus.

            The Turian is in a small chair beside the bed. Head slumped forward sleeping, arms across his chest, and legs out to keep his spurs from brushing against the chair he’s in.

            Thane looks around, and mostly it’s quiet save for the beep of the machine behind him. He looks down at his hand. There’s a wireless monitor stuck to the back.

            He reaches up and touches an oxygen mask on his face. He takes a deeper breath and turns looking at Garrus again.

            Thane didn’t want to over stretch the oxygen tube so he turned hands skimming against the bed as he found a button to raise the head of the bed forward.

            He pressed the button once, and the bed moved forward only slightly. The noise is enough to rouse the sleeping Turian. Garrus snorts as he wakes, hands falling from his chest as he looks at Thane. “You’re awake.” He shifted up and groaned. “Sorry I was-“

            “Sleeping I know.” Thane’s breath filled the mask with a fog for a moment before he went quiet. His voice was soft and barely above a whisper. His voice filled with bubbly gravel, wheeze, and strain: he sounded worse than Garrus had ever heard him.

            “Don’t-“ Garrus frowned at his voice. “Don’t talk. I have to get the doctor…” Garrus stood and leaned down over him pressing his crest to his head before kissing the black spot on his forehead. “I’ll be right back.” He took Thane’s hand for a brief moment and squeezed before walking around the bed towards the front of the bay.

            Thane waited a moment as Mordin circled the curtain. “Wonderful. Good evening.” He came around. “Had us worried. Worry not. Getting transplant. Will remove Kepral’s.”

            Thane’s hand grasped the Salarian’s arm. “What?” He rasped.

            “Shepherd has contacted the Illuminated Primacy on Kahje.” Mordin smiled. “They are prepared to receive you within the hour for your lung transplant.”

            Garrus moved back around the curtain, watching from the end of the bed. Thane’s eyes looked panicked as he attempted to make sense of it all. Thane touched Mordin’s arm and spoke, and Mordin shook his head simply adjusting the oxygen and moving to the end of the bed. “We’ll be leaving in about forty minutes.”

            Shepherd entered through the doorway and Garrus turned to her. “He’s awake.” He offered and pointed to the bed.

            “Good.” She looked at Garrus as she walked up putting a hand on his arm. “Give us a moment.” Garrus nodded and gave Thane’s foot a squeeze under the blankets he was covered with and moved over toward Mordin.

            Shepherd moved to the head of the bed and pulled the vacant chair beside to the edge and sat down. “I hope you’re feeling a little better.”

            Thane nodded. “Kahje.”

            “Yeah we’re on Kahje. I contacted the Hanar who didn’t seem thrilled to help, in fact they told us no. I asked if one of their specialists could look at your file.” She folds her hands before herself. “They agreed to that so long as we did not come to the surface.” She tips her head gathering her thoughts. “They contacted us back almost immediately after receiving your file and agreed to help you.” Thane gives her a nod. “Do you know why that is?”

            “It is who I am.” Thane murmured tightly. “What I have done for them.”

            “So any old Drell cannot just waltz in and get new lungs?” Thane shook his head. “I have a feeling you’re not going to explain why.” Again Thane shook his head, no. “Are you opposed to what I have done?” Again he shook his head, but his eyes trailed to his blanket, and didn’t meet her gaze. “I won’t ask if you’re lying.”

            He did look up at that, watching as she put her hands on her knees and pushed up. “Well it’s already set up.” She stood. “Mordin, Garrus and myself will be shuttling you to the surface.” She said softly. “I know that this may not have been your first choice. Mordin says you have 6 weeks at best.” She sighs. “It’s this…or I take you somewhere and let you die. I-“ She shakes her head. “I cannot do that. I need you.” She scoffed a slight smile. “Garrus needs you.”

            Thane for his part bowed his head as best he could. “As is your will Shepard. My arm is yours.” He coughed slightly.

            “Don’t talk.” She smiled. “We’ll get you patched up.”

            Thane sighed and lowered his eyes as she touched his shoulder and moved to the front of the bay.

            Garrus came back around with a bag. “I got the box and candles and book.” He said. “Your shirt and pants from movie night. A blanket.” He pulled out a pistol. “I calibrated this thing you found on the surface.” Thane smiled at him through the mask and shook his head. “I wasn’t sure what you needed.”

            “I won’t need any of that.” He said and then coughed fiercely.

            Garrus forgot the bag and came around to him. “Easy… slow breaths.” He said as Thane leaned forward. Garrus’ hand found his back. “I told you not to talk.”

            Mordin came around. “We’re ready. It will take us time to get him into the shuttle, so we go now.” He flipped a switch on the bottom of the bed, and moved to the head of the bed and adjusted the oxygen tank. “Garrus, please grab medical data pad from Doctor Chakwas.”

            Garrus nodded headed to the front of the bay to gather the information. “Just send this with him.” She smiled. “It’s all the record I have of him.”

            Garrus nodded. “Sure.” He said softly. “Why aren’t you going Doc?”

            “I have done what I can for him, I am going to be taking care of Adora, Mordin can facilitate most of what is needed. He’s perfectly capable.” She smiled reaching up pushing her greying hair behind her ears.

            “Not fond of Hanar huh?” He chuckled.

            “This one is not.” She laughed softly and pat his arm. Garrus had to chuckle at that too. “You’ll do fine, and when he returns I’ll give him a complete check over and then he’ll be all yours again.” She smiled softly.

            “Thanks Doc.” Garrus smiled and flipped over the pad gently. “I appreciate it.”

            “Good luck.” She said turning back to her desk.

 

* * *

 

 

 

            A representative of the Hanar and two Drell met them at the landing port. “This one is here to tell you that Thane Krios will only be allowed.” The Drell came forward grasping the gurney and pulling it forward.

            Mordin and Garrus looked at each other as Thane was taken from them. Thane held out his hand to the Hanar who came to his side. Thane appeared to be speaking but they could not make out his words.

            “The Turian may accompany this one, and Thane Krios inside.” The Hanar said softly.

            “Why?” Shepard asked.

            “The one known as Thane Krios has revealed to this one that he will take the Turian as his consort.” The Hanar lifted a limb pointing at Garrus. “It may follow this one.”

            Garrus looked at Shepherd, who nodded her consent, and with slow unsteady feet he began to follow, where no Turian had ever been before he was sure.

            They walked for a long time, until they came to a building. The tall building’s doors opened and the Drell inside gave him a look of surprise, they’d probably never seen a Turian before. “This one advises you to wait here.” The Hanar said pointing a long leg at a chair. “This one will keep you informed.”

            Garrus walked up to Thane a moment and squeezed his hand before handing him the data pad Chakwas had given him. “They might need these, your records.” He shrugged. “Hurry back.”

            Thane nodded. “Rh’Est.” He murmured. Garrus’ eyes softened suddenly it wasn’t ‘rest’ that he heard.

            Garrus didn’t know what to say back he simply nodded and stepped back. The Drell on either side of the gurney rolled him away to hallway and out of Garrus’ sight.

            Sitting Garrus sighed dropping the duffel bag beside him, folded his arms over his chest and waited.

 

* * *

 

            Garrus watched the time tick away as he moved a piece on an omni-tool game he used to play on Omega. He sighed at the game and waited for the computer to make its move. Two points down and he was very frustrated. Frustrated, worried, and spent: he just wants this day to be over, to lie in his bed. Their bed? Their bed. To lie in their bed and hold onto Thane for a lifetime, not letting him go. Even if he knows that is unrealistic.

            His hand faltered and his omni-tool buzzed as he’s daydreamed away his chance to move and the computer had won. He swipes the game closed and looks a picture file he’s kept on the main landing screen. He took the picture just before they were leaving for the shuttle.

            Thane sits on his bed, pulling on his boots, and looking at the drive core. In profile he looks so calm, so sure. Garrus touches the image and moves his finger over the small raised nodes along Thane’s back. He likes those little marks, little bumps that follow the Drell’s spine. His fingers had danced over them briefly.

            “Garrus?” A voice causes his arm to lower and he looks up at the Drell woman in a white gown. “You are the Turian Garrus yes?”

            “Pretty sure I’m the only Turian here.” He looks around.

            The woman sits, and Garrus finds himself closing his omni-tool. “My name is Marleah. I am one of many Drell priests here at the facility.”

            “Okay.” Garrus says softly. “Do you know how he’s doing? No one has told me anything.”

            “I do not know the state of him. I did speak with him briefly before he went into surgery.” She says “But it was very brief. He spoke your name, and said he had chosen you as his consort.”

           Garrus nodded gently. “I know what that means to my people, just- not sure about what that means to him or you, I mean- your people.”

            She smiles and reaches in her pocket pulling out what looks like a golden chain, there are beads along it.

            “This is what we show children, a time line of life.” She says, “It is the first example. From birth.” She touches a small bead at one end. “To death.” She returns her hand somewhere in the middle to a golden charm.

            “That is?”

            “Love.” She nods. “Thane is lucky enough that his chain did not break with Irikah’s death.” She smiles at him.

            “You knew his wife?” Garrus asked gently.

            “She was my sister.” Marleah responds in kind. “I am not here to make you uncomfortable.” She says softly. “Love is many things to the Drell.” She explains. “Thane called my sister Siha.” She nods “He calls you Rh’est.”

            Garrus blinked looking up. “What does that mean?” He asks. “He said that to me before they took him, and for once I knew it wasn’t him telling me to rest.” He frowns. “I haven’t been listening to him.” Garrus lowers his head and puts his hands over his fringe. “I’m a damned fool.”

            “You are no fool.” She says softly and touches his arm. “One of our gods is Amonkira.” She says “The great hunter. Rh’est was Amonkira’s consort. His protection. Rh’est was a great tracker, and marksman. When cornered Rh’est could turn into a beast and protect Amonkira from danger.”

            “He equates me to this… god?” Garrus murmured.

            “Rh’est is only an angel.” She said softly. “Like you.” She smiles at him now, and when he meets her dark eyes he’s disarmed by how polite she is.

            Garrus swallows. “So does this mean that on Kahje we’re…” He doesn’t say the word.

            “Married? No.” she says softly. “We only marry once, but if a spouse should leave this world it is not beyond one of us to take a consort or lover.” She explains. “Many of our people who have lost their spouses find solace with another who has also lost.”

            “I haven’t lost a spouse.” He looks at the hallway through which they had taken Thane and debates the word ‘yet’ in his mind.

            “No but you are also not Drell.” She says removing her arm. He nods gently. “That is not a problem. Please give me your right hand.”

            Garrus is confused but offers his right hand out. “Will you stand to his left? Defending his heart, as he defends you in times of danger?” She asks holding his hand in her own.

            “Yes.” He gives a single bow of his head swallowing down some air.

            “Will you in times of danger stand at his left? The side of his weapon and defend him as he defends your heart?” She asks.

            He looks up and speaks clearly. “Absolutely.”

            “He said the same.” She smiles. “In the eyes of the Drell and Hanar you are consorted.” She smiles. “When he is better you are free to consummate your bond.”

            Garrus’ mandible pitches wide and he puts a hand behind his fringe hiding his face slightly. “Might have already done that.” He murmurs.

            She nods as she smiles at him. “Of that I have no doubt.” She rolls his hand over in hers, and pulls from her dress pocket a long green ribbon and ties it about his wrist. “You have the blessings of our people, and our Gods.”

            Garrus bowed his head to her. “Sprits watch over Kahje.” He says to her. “And all of its people.”

            A Hanar came from the hallway and waited. Garrus looked up to it. “This one has been sent to tell you Thane Krios is ready.”

            Garrus stood, as the same gurney Thane came in on was wheeled out. Garrus grabbed the bag on the chair nearest him and came up to the bed. “Hey.”

            Thane didn’t speak he only nodded as he reached up his hand. Garrus took the hand in his own and smiled at the blue ribbon on Thane’s wrist. Garrus reached up and pulled the white robe aside on Thane’s torso. There was no bandage, only a long scar. Garrus couldn’t help his smile. “Want to go home?”

            Thane nodded gently squeezing his hand. “This one recommends three days rest.” The Hanar behind them spoke. “This one also will expect Thane Krios to return to Kahje upon the completion of the contract with the one known as Shepard should he survive it.”

            Thane put a hand to his chest. “I will.” He rasped out, apparently the first time he’s tried to talk with new lungs.

            “Speak not.” The Hanar said to Thane directly. “He is free to leave at your leisure Turian. Marleah please accompany this one.” The Hanar and Marleah left and a single Drell nurse helped Garrus push the gurney out toward the shuttle.

            Shepherd smiled as they approached and took to the side opposite Garrus letting the nurse return to the building. “Glad to have you back.” She said softly. “You ever tell Garrus to lie to me ever again.” She smiled at him. “I’ll kill you myself.” And there’s no heat in it. She doesn’t mean it, but Thane gives her a bow of his head taking the threat as real as any.

            “Shore leave anyone?” Shepard asks as they load in. “Well, everyone, except you.” She says to Garrus.

            “I know.” He holds his hands up. “I’m grounded.” He nods “No complaints here.”

            Mordin locks the bed to the deck plate and lowers it down. Garrus plants himself in a seat near the top of the bed and takes Thane’s hand again. “When you can say it again-“

            Thane squeezes his hand hard enough to silence him. “Rh’est.” he says in a whisper. His lungs ache but are functioning, and there’s no bubble in the breathiness of the word. He sounds, younger somehow to Garrus’ ears.

            Garrus nods his mandible dancing around. “I love you too.” He touches Thane’s head as the shuttle jolts up off the ground. “EASY THERE SHEPARD!”

            “I know what I’m doing.”

            “Yeah that’s what you said about the Mako.” Garrus shook his head looking down at Thane’s perplexed expression.

            “I’ll tell you that story tonight.” He smiles. “It’s a good one I promise.”

 

* * *

 

            Thane shifted back on his pillows as Garrus lit the candles on the bedside table. “Like that?”

            Thane smiled and gave a nod. “Exactly.” He smiled as Garrus Crawled in to the bed to his left.

            “I want to talk to you.” Garrus lay on his stomach on top of the sheets. His body propped up on his elbows, and his hands folded together. “This …” He touched the blue ribbon on Thane’s wrist. “This means?”

            “We are as married as we can be on Kahje.” Thane said softly.

            “That’s a big thing.” Garrus murmured. “Why?”

            “I did not know if I would survive the procedure.” Thane said before clearing his throat. “If something had happened, I wanted you to be able to inherit my belongings.”

            “What about your son?”

            “I do not know his location.” He said gently. “It is not a marriage legally on Kahje, it is only saying that I am your lover, and should I pass you have legal right to my estate.” He murmured now. “If you wish I can recant.”

            “No.” Garrus says faster than he thinks he should have. “No.” He repeats again. “I just... it happened kinda fast, I didn’t know what was going on.”

            Thane nodded. “We wear the ribbons for 24 hours.” He says “Or until we have consummated the bonding.”

            “Then what?” Garrus said softly. “Do we keep them?”

            “Yes.” Thane smiled at him. “We do.”

            “I’m glad they had lungs to give you.” Garrus reaches out for his hand. “I was so scared.”

            Thane’s eyes lower at the statement. “Garrus.” He takes a deep breath very slowly and lets it out. “We need to discuss that.”

            “What do you mean?” Garrus frowned at him sliding up on the bed to sit on his side. “You got new lungs right?”

            Thane nods. “They belonged to someone else.” He reaches down and pulls a new candle out from under the sheets. “We cannot know their name or gender but this is their color.” He waved a hand on the candle and the light started to glow from the inside.

            “What happened to them?” Garrus asked. “Killed in some accident?”

            “No.” Thane sighed. “They were killed to give me lungs Garrus.” He turned to him. Garrus took a moment to process that.

            “What?” He sounded angry.

            “I want you to sit and listen to me.” Thane said softly. “Just listen.”

            Garrus nodded and reached an arm around him scooting up to the wall and leaning against it holding Thane in his arms. His bent knuckle ran up the length of the scar. “Talk.”         

            “I have been offered this procedure before.” Thane stated. “I am an asset to the Hanar. I have always turned them down, when the question was left to me.”

            “Why now?”

            “I did not make the decision Garrus, Shepard did.” Thane said softly. “I am under her contract.”

            “And me?” Garrus trembled slightly.

            “They recognize contract over consort.” He sighed. “I am sorry.”

            “So because you are this asset…”

            “They killed another compatible Drell and gave me their lungs because my usefulness was worth more than their life.” Thane said succinctly his eyes closing as he pressed against the hard plate of Garrus’ carapace. “Even with the risk I might not come back from the suicide mission.”

            “Is that why they want to see you when it’s over?” Garrus swallowed.

            “I will have to renew my contract with the compact.” Thane said against his chest quietly.

            “No wonder you didn’t want to do it.” He said softly with a sigh. “Oh Thane.” Garrus squeezed gently on his shoulders. “A new contract? For how long?”

            “I am unsure, but if we both survive this mission.” He took another slow breath. “We will both have representation at the contract meeting.”

            “Both?”

            Thane leaned back looking up slightly. “You are my consort, we are contracted together.” He said. “While you and I cannot speak for ourselves… representatives will speak on our behalf.” He says softly. “For compensation should I be killed, amongst other things.”

            “That’s a lot to take in.”

            “It is.” Thane murmured gently nestling back against Garrus kissing the plate along his chest. “I do.”

            “Do what?” Garrus reached out to him taking the digital candle out of his hands. Garrus slipped up out of his grasp and moved to the small table and set the candle next to Irikas.

            “I love you.” Thane said to Garrus’ back. The endearment was honest and warm, and Garrus would have been a liar if he said he didn’t want to hear it.

            Garrus turned and put a knee to the bed leaning over the drell he framed his smaller face in his hands. “I love you too.” He nodded and pressed a deep kiss to his lips.

            Breaking the kiss Garrus rolled his head to Thane’s. “You need to sleep.” He said softly. “Do you need anything for pain?”

            “No.” Thane shook his head. “I simply need you.” He touched Garrus’ mandible.

            “I’m not going anywhere.” The Turian smiled. “Lay down.” He shifted up. “I’ll turn off the lights and close the drive core window.” And Garrus did just that.

* * *

 

           


	10. What must be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A successful marriage requires falling in love many times, always with the same person. - Mignon McLaughlin

 

 

            Garrus jolted awake to dark eyes staring down over him. “Hi?” He murmured groggily trying to rouse himself. His elbows rolled under him and he propped himself up slightly in the dark of their room.

            Thane didn’t speak he pressed their mouths together and rolled over Garrus to sit on him pushing him back down on the bed. Framed in candle light Garrus took a breath taking him in.

            Garrus drew his legs up and his three fingered hands found firm hips as their kiss deepened. “I desire you.” Thane murmured kissing along his neck.

            “You just had surgery.” Garrus wonders if he is saying that more to restrain himself or the Drell. “No way.” He groans as the Drell’s tongue rolls up the edge of his mandible. “Spirits... Thane no.” He is a muddled mess of warring emotions. His hands tore from Thanes hip and grabbed his upper arms. “No.” Garrus sighed deeply. “I want to. I do, but your lungs.” Garrus’ right hand broke free running a line along the deep scar in Thane’s chest. “Medicine is amazing these days but …they said three days.” He murmured.

            Thane nodded and slid off him quietly. “Three days.” Thane agreed. “I am sorry.”

            Garrus sat up and rubbed at himself. “Oh, don’t be.” Though he sounded less like he believed it. His hand reached out to Thane placing it on his shoulder. Garnering the Drell’s eyes he smiled. “Come here.” He murmured.

            Thane turned to him and his lips met pliable plate. The kiss was chaste and Garrus’ fingers roamed his frill. “Spirits the things you’ve begun to do to me…” Garrus murmured low. “Don’t ever be sorry for that…. at all.”

            Thane’s fingers traced bare plate and he nodded. “I will not.” He said gently.

            “I need a shower.” Garrus shifted. “I should go do that… we’re probably at the Citadel.” He murmured in the dark. “I um… gotta clean up the battery.”

            “Is that what you meant by being grounded in the shuttle?” Thane asked.

            “Yeah I told her.” He said softly. “The truth all of it.” He sighed shaking his head. “I couldn’t lie, ”

            “I suspected you had told her.” Thane nodded. “It is an endearing quality… being truthful.” He clarified. “One I am sorry to say I do not have.” He stated softly. “I have no qualms about lies.”

            Garrus chewed on that a moment and tugged at the blue ribbon on Thane’s hand. “Not to me.” He said. “If I only get one damned promise from you… let it be that.”

            Thane looked guarded in the low light, his eyes flitting between each set of eyelids. “I will endeavor to be truthful.”

            “So you’re saying you’ll try?” Garrus sounded skeptical.

            “I do not know what else to say.” Thane murmured. “That… is the truth.”

            Garrus kissed him again and drew him down. “You’re warm… and I don’t want to calibrate anything.” Garrus shifted his hips slightly. “I just wanna lay here.”

            “Who’s telling lies now?” Thane chuckled and nestled back in beside him.

            “Shush.” Garrus closed is eyes and set him omni-tool for 30 more minutes.

 

* * *

 

            Thane hadn’t meant to fall asleep, but he had. Rolling he felt behind himself. The bed was empty and the room was dark. He shifted up and pressed a button on his omni-tool. The light behind the weapon rack slowly flickered to life and flooded the bay with light.

            Two small pot lights in the corridor to the life support doors also came online, as Garrus sauntered back into the room, water dripping from his fringe. “Wake up.” He smiled. “Shepard is waiting on us.”

            “I understand.” Thane stood and stretched his arms over his head.

            They dressed in relative silence. Gathering the things they needed. After he had dressed Thane put out the little candle lights, before turning to gather up the things he needed.

            Garrus set his credit chit on the table. “Here’s my credit chit to pay for my lunch.” He said grabbing his tool kit. “Got your jacket too?” Garrus asked handing him his pistol off the weapons rack so he could reach his diagnostic scanner.

            Thane took the side arm and holstered it on his lower back, to be hidden by the tail of his coat. “Yes.” He said pulling the jacket over his shoulders despite the bullet holes through the leather in the front and back. “Please send your order to my omni tool and I will ensure it is delivered.” Thane picked up Garrus’ credit chit from the table, though he had no intention of using it. “I will have it sent back to the Normandy at 1300 hours ship time.” Thane turned and checked his side arm before moving to the door.

            “That’s great.” Garrus nodded grabbing his tool kit. “Hey.” Garrus moved forward meeting Thane as he stopped walking.

            Coming to the front Garrus pressed a kiss to his lips. “Love you… see you tonight.” He said gently. “Feel free to ping my omni-tool.” Garrus said softly with a smirk. “I’ll be laying around here somewhere.” He moved out the door first and headed around the elevator to the battery.

            Thane followed him out having only reciprocated the kiss, and smiling at his requests, but making no formal declaration to do any of them. “Ready?” Shepard asked as she came up around the lift.

            Thane reached out his hands for the child and took her in his arms. “I am.” He nodded. “Come let’s see what we can do for her.”

 

* * *

 

 

            Shepard looked around as she held adora’s belonings in her hands. “Thane where are we?” She looked up at the hardwood walls, and floors causing her to let out a slow breath. This was an expensive place; a hardwood floor on the citadel was a costly thing.

            “My lawyer has offices here.” He said softly.

            “When have you needed a lawyer?” Shepard asked coming up to his side.

            “He is the executor of my accounts. “ Thane said “I will need to set up a trust for her.” He says softly. “I could not in good conscience let this child grow in an orphanage… unwanted.”

            “You are going to keep her?” Shepard asked.

            “No, but I will ensure she is looked after.” He said softly. “I told you once I wanted to leave the world a little brighter than I found it.” He nodded. “Perhaps that is my son Kolyat, perhaps that is Adora.” He sighs. “I am unsure.”

            “Mr. Slade.” An asari appeared. “Mr. Bartrum is ready for you.” She said coming forward. “And your family.” She corrected.

            Shepard looked at Thane with a skewed glance. “Mr. Slade?” She smiled.

            “This way.” Thane nodded to Shepard who followed him. “My thanks.” He said softly to the woman who had spoken with them.

            Shepard found herself down a long hallway. “Mr. Slade!” A turian stood in the hallway.

            “Ventah Bartrum.” Thane shifted the child up over his shoulder as she slept and extended a hand. “It is good to see you. I have a few things we need to take care of.”

            Shepard watched as Bartrum nodded. “I have information on your son as well.” He said gently. “We need to speak. I was going to reach out to you, but you show up at the most… unusual times.”

            Thane nodded. “This is Commander Jane Shepard.” Thane stepped aside a moment. “She will be another guardian for the child. As I stated in my communication.”

            “Madam.” The Turian shook her hand. “Please come inside.”

 

* * *

 

            Leaving the lawyers office Thane furrowed his brow. “Are you going to be okay?” She asked. “Leaving her with him could not have been easy.”

            “Yes.” Thane nodded. “I will be fine.” Thane pulled his jacket’s collar and dusted off his sleeves. “What you heard in there about my son…”

            Jane turned her head and nodded. “Go on.”

            “He was sent something from a Hanar representative.” He said softly. “They must have believed I would not survive my surgery.” He frowns. “Becoming Consorted to Garrus also means that the package should have gone to Garrus instead.”

            “Someone made sure it didn’t” She said softly.

            “I believe that is the case, yes.” Thane shook his head searching the floor. “I will find the information I need.”

            “Will Adora be okay?” Shepard pointed at the building.

            “Yes. Ventah will place her in adoptive care with a family I chose from a list of his.” Thane turned to her, and looking past toward the shopping distract a moment as he spoke.

            “Can you trust them?” She asked.

            Thane’s eyes moved to hers again. “There are few individuals I trust at all Shepard.” Thane said softly. “I will have the family under surveillance and the surveillance will also be watched.”

            “Do you trust me?” She asked.

            “I am learning to.” He said softly, that wasn’t a lie. He knew she didn’t trust him.

            “Garrus?” She smiled.

            “I …” he shook his head and looked at his wrist. “Yes.” He nodded. “I trust him.” He said softly. “With my heart and my life.” He said calmly. “I must believe that is the basis of all trust. As his consort yes…I trust him.”

            “She’ll be okay though?” Shepard glanced back her hand gesturing toward the building.

            “Yes she will, you have my word.” Thane said softly. “I have things to attend to. I need to see a tailor and have Garrus’ food delivered.”

            Shepard nodded. “I need to check in with Anderson.” She said “I’ll see you back on the ship later.” She waved and walked off after giving the large building one last glance.

Thane turned to the shopping district making way for one of the tailors he preferred here on the citadel.

 

* * *

 

            “Officer Vakarian there is a delivery for you at the airlock.” Garrus smacked his head as EDI spoke.

            “Thank you EDI…” He grumbled and slid out from under the console. He shifted up to his feet, setting his small soldering iron on a small tray and turning it off.

            Garrus made his way up to the airlock where a Turian female waited holding a bag. “Vakarian?” She asked.

            “Garrus, yea.” He said taking the bag. “Thanks.” He said, looking inside.

            “You’re not Admiral Vakarian’s son are you?” She asked gently.

            Garrus’s arms slackened and he nodded. “I am.” He looked the female over and she lowered her eyes. “I hear congratulations are in order.” She sounded disappointed but never met his eyes: Garrus tensed slightly. “They said your father made quite the match for you back home.”

            “I haven’t been part of any match.” Garrus’ voice grew low.

            “Oh?” She blinked. “I didn’t know you were unaware.” She nodded. “I was going to ask my father to trump the match.” She said with a flick of her mandible.

            Garrus frowned. “What is your name?”

            “Adriara Tesin.” She bowed her head. “Our family is of higher standing than that Spies family. Your father set you up with their youngest daughter Priska I hear.” She stated. “You would make for a fine husband I’m sure. Political gain for you family, and higher military standing for mine; we could be quite a team you and I.”

            Garrus wanted to growl but kept it in check. “Adriara Tesin.” He addressed extremely formally. “You are a delivery girl on the Citadel.” He began. “You bring shame to your family coming to me with such things; without a chaperone, when you should be doing your job. You cannot approach me for a match. That is not how this works.” His mandible was tight. “Return to your place of employment and be glad I do not tell your father or employer of this.”

            Adriara looked gob smacked, and bowed her head, turning quickly as she could to get out of there. “Thank you, forgive me. Enjoy your lunch.” Her feet made long strides.

            “And Miss Tesin?” He addressed.

            She froze, but did not turn. “No wife of mine would balk at hierarchy law, or neglect her duties for personal gains. Not even on The Citadel” He shook his head. “Besides,” He looked down at his own wrist. “I’m already taken.” He turned, making his way inside.

            Once the airlock sealed he leaned against the door and sighed deeply. He shifted and made his way to the elevator. He was going to eat, get back to work, and forget that whole encounter even happened.

 

* * *

 

            When he entered life support he flicked on the lights; Thane sitting on the bed startled him. “Thane?” Garrus set his food down on the table. “What are you doing back?”

            “I need to talk to you.” Thane said softly, wearing the same clothes he had before. He had not been to the tailor as he stated he would. 

            Garrus came around and saw three large boxes beside the bed. “What are those?”

            Thane’s shrugged. “New Turian heavy armor and a new Mantis.” He sighed. “You lost yours back at the Alliance outpost… it was atop the shuttle.” He shook his head. "I didn't manage to get to the tailor... news came to me and I needed to speak with someone: with you."

            Garrus looked down at him and appreciation crossed his face. He had so many things to say about the openness, and honesty. “You want to talk?” His eyes darted back and forth. “About?”

            “My son.” Thane took a breath. “Kolyat is here on the citadel. He’s taken a job as a hit man.” It was straight to the point.

            Garrus could see the defeat in the older Drell’s eyes as he sat down taking his hands. “Tell me everything.” Garrus murmured low his food, new armor, and weapon forgotten.

            “When I went into surgery apparently Marleah did not think I would survive and had personal affects for Kolyat sent to him prematurely.” He frowned. “Before we were bound.” Thane shook his head. “It was to go to you should I not survive.”

            “What exactly was sent?” Garrus asked.

            “Names, contacts, my client list. Two trust accounts…” He sighed. “I did not think he’d use it to take an actual job though.”

            “You gave him your client list?” Garrus frowned. “Why would you do that?” He asked, but tried to keep his tone kind despite his dismay.

            “I thought it would be safe with him.” Thane sighed. “He most likely believes me dead.”

            “The next time I see that woman I am going to kill her.” Garrus frowned but looked at Thane again. “ With your permission of course.”

“Granted.” Thane nodded.

“So he’s here… and on a hit?” Garrus’ mandible flicked.

            Thane nodded. “I need to find him.”

            “What’s the plan?” Garrus asked.  

            “I am unsure, I will need another day here to take care of it, but I’m under Shepard’s contract.” He sighed. “If she says we must depart tonight, we will depart.” He sounded absolutely heartbroken to Garrus.

            Garrus nodded as he stood lifting his omni-tool. “Shepard when you get a minute can you come on back to the Normandy?” He asked. “I have a favor…”

            Shepard’s voice resonated. “On my way.” She said and the line went dead.

            Garrus looked down at Thane with appreciative eyes. “I love you, you do too much for me.” He murmured as he gestured to the crates. 

            Thane shrugged. “I have only just begun.” He squeezed Garrus' hands tightly. "Now ...explain to me what happened on the dock with you and the woman. I only was able to overhear part of your discussion...You sounded rather put out." 

             Garrus took a breath. "Apparetly... I am betrothed on Palaven, without my knowledge or consent." He shrugged. "I'll send a message to my father and see what's going on." 

* * *

 

 

to be continued

* * *

 


	11. Sins of the Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a different retelling of the Sins of the Father quest line, I do not follow it verbatim. I can't... it's a horrible quest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “The sins of the father are to be laid upon the children.” ― William Shakespeare, The Merchant of Venice

  

            Zaeed Massani was a patient man. Despite his rough exterior he could wait for something if it was worth it.

            He hummed some old tune he couldn’t remember the name of as he poured coffee into his mug. He looked both ways, out of habit, before reaching up into the cupboard for sugar and creamer packets.

            On long missions if coffee was available it was usually blacker than space itself. He would drink it, oh yes, no questions asked, but honestly: Zaeed had a sweet tooth. If his coffee could have cream and sugar, he’d never say no.

            The terminal behind him beeped as he put the last sugar cube into the mug. He grabbed a spoon, and dropped it in before picking up the mug by the handle turning.

            A flip of a button reveals someone he hasn’t seen in years. “Martin?” Zaeed laughs sitting down. “Where the fuck have you been? Thought you’d been killed 5 goddamn years ago.” He takes a drink as the human male nods.

            “I keep quiet now mostly, but something crossed my desk you may be interested in.” He looked off screen nervously.

            “Wassat?” Zaeed’s accent is thick, but he looks rather pleased by the idea that his friend has something he’d be interested in.

            “Sending you the encrypted file, old password.” Martin says pushing a hand through his hair. “It’s a big job, and they payout…fuck. I have never seen a payout this large for one person.” He shakes his head. “I’ve never seen this guy. You said you did though once.” Martin points at him. “We were doing that run at those smugglers, and you talked about seeing this guy.” He nods.

            Zaeed opens the file setting his mug aside a moment. “Fuck.” He looks back at Martin. “Is this real?”

            “Yes. One hundred thousand for Thane Krios.” He motions to Zaeed. “You saw him once, I’ve heard that story a dozen times.”

            “I did, we crossed paths.” Zaeed murmurs as he looks over the document. “He and I were apparently not on each other’s radar, so he left me alone and I went on my merry way.” He nods reading the notes. “Last seen on the Citadel?”

            “Yeah that’s what this intel says, but I didn’t want to take the job.” Martin rubs his neck. “Family now.” He murmurs. “I can’t be doing this shit anymore.” Zaeed nods in understanding. “You want a go?”

            Zaeed chewed his lip a moment. He looked at those dollar signs and shook his head. “That’s a lot of credits.”

            “Goddamned retirement right there.” Martin said softly. “Think about it and let me know.”

            “No- I’ll do it.” Zaeed interrupts, shifting back in his seat. “What’s one Drell huh?”

            “Read his file… it’s not just any Drell.” Martin said softly. “He’s a god damned ghost.” He looked off screen. “Gotta run my wife is back. Keep me updated.”

            “You got it.” Zaeed closed the screen, and looked back at the file. “Gone to the Citadel to catch a mark huh?” He groused at the black silhouette where a picture should have been. “Not if I get you first.” He said and took another drink of his coffee as he looked over the terminal at his desk at the weapon hanging on the wall. “We got the ‘big one’ Jessie girl.” He nodded to her as he grabbed up his mug to finish his coffee. “This means when we’re done… we have enough to go after Vido.”

 

* * *

 

            Thane stands in the men’s lavatory, looking in the mirror at his face. Looking down at the scar on his chest. He’s made sure he’s alone, locked the door. He looks down now at his hand. At the painkiller he could take.

            Thane has never been prescribed this sort of medication, but he needs to keep standing, he needs to find Kolyat. Right now, he needs to be able to perform his task without faulting. That’s what he told Dr. Chakwas, who was happy enough to offer him a solution.

Thane takes the pill in his hand and pops it in his mouth before taking a drink of water. The pain he’s feeling is acute across the scar on his chest, and his breathing hurts. It’s not bad enough to warrant Medigel, and with that he consented to the pills. He won’t tell anyone that, not even Garrus. Garrus would insist he stay behind, and that it is not an option.

            There’s a knock on the door. “You okay in there?” Garrus asks from the corridor. “We’re all ready to go, we’re just waiting on you.”

            “I am fine.” Thane sets the cup down and pushes it. The telescoping cup collapses flat and he pockets it. Turning he straightens his jacket out of habit before opening the door. Garrus stands fully decked out in his new armor. “It suits you.” Thane settles on asking “How is the fit? If there is anything wrong I can have those issues worked out with the armorer.”

            “It’s fine.” Garrus reached up pulling at the ring for his carapace and adjusting his neck. “Just new, needs to be broken in. The fit is perfect.” He smiled.

            Thane stepped into the corridor allowing the doorway behind him to seal. His hands touched the heavy armor moving up to Garrus’ shoulders where a custom engraving lay. The archangel wings, and above was engraved Drell text. “What does it say?” Garrus asked.

            “It reads ‘Rh’est’…” Thane’s fingers touched the deep engravings of the first symbol. “And Krios.” He murmured of the second. “Forgive my possessiveness.”

            Garrus shook his head. “I’m not complaining, so there’s nothing to forgive.” He kissed Thane chastely and then pulled up his omni-tool activating the suits systems. “There we go.” Lights flickered on around the suit, in deep blue matching Garrus’ fading facial markings.

            “If you two are done… making out.” Shepard came around the corner. “We have work to do.” She said with a smile no heat in any of her words. “Come on… where should we start?”

            Garrus turned. “Bailey is probably our best bet. He has customs records. Cameras everywhere…” Garrus looked at Thane. “Unless you have a better idea?”

            “That is an acceptable starting point.” Thane nodded. “Shall we?”

            “Lets go.” Shepard turned into the elevator.

            Thane was pulling at his jacket trying to get it to lay where it should on his shoulders. “There should be time for you to hit that tailor you talked about before we leave as long as this goes well.”

            Thane nodded. “Thank you Shepard.” He said gently and looks at Garrus.

            “What?” Garrus blinked under his scrutiny.

            “It does suit you.” Thane repeated himself with a small hint of a smile that was more directed to Garrus.

            Shepard nodded at Garrus with a smile on her face. “Your boyfriend doesn’t play around it seems.”

            Garrus didn’t take his eyes off Thane’s. “Apparently not.” He said softly.

 

 

* * *

 

            Information had been easy to obtain. Speak with Bailey, speak with Mouse, speak with Bailey again, ‘speak’ with Kelham: track down Joram Talid.

            “There’s Talid.” Shepard had said when they tracked him down on the presidium. “Plans?”

            Thane looked around. “I haven’t seen Kolyat. That does not mean he has not seen us.” He frowned. “We found Talid easily, we must assume Kolyat has done the same. At some point Kolyat will have to make a move.” He murmured.

            Garrus looked down. “You’re sure?”

            “He is impatient.” Thane nodded. “I am certain given the right opportunity he would strike without thinking of the consequences.”

            “Okay.” Shepard turned looking up. “Catwalks.” She murmured.

            Garrus turned his eyes upward. “Excellent. I know how to get up there too.” Turning back he looked at where Thane had been standing. “Thane?” He turned around. “Damn it where’d he go?”

            Shepard shook her head. “I don’t know.” She said.

            Garrus pulled up his omni-toll “Thane damn it.” He muttered. “Where are you?” Only silence greeted him. He turned to Shepard lowering his omni-tool. “Let’s get up top. I can’t see anything from here.” He was furious and afraid and he was feeling helpless. Thane had gone out there to Spirits knew where in an effort to confront Kolyat. “Shit.” He said in a tense way and shook his head as if he’d seen something he shouldn’t

            “What?” Shepard came to his side.

            “Look who’s with Talid.” He turned to her pulling up his omni tool. “No way.”

            “Who is it?” She asked. “The human?”

            “Yeah.” Garrus shook his head. “I know him. That’s Zaeed Massani.” He looked at her. “He’s a bounty hunter.”

            “Looks like a bodyguard to me.” She sad.

            “No way.” He shook his head. “I went up against the Blue Suns enough to know that he’d never be someone’s lap dog.” He frowned. “He’s laying in wait on a bounty he knows is coming to him.” Garrus shook his head. “We have to get to the catwalks. I need to be able to see.” He frowned.

            She nodded “Agreed.”

 

 

* * *

 

            Talid looked to his left. “And you’re sure?” He said calmly. “I don’t take threats lightly Mr. Massani.” The Turian folded his arms as they walked his Krogan bodyguard to his right.

            “Absolutely positive he’s coming after you.” He nodded. “A Drell came through customs alone yesterday.” He shifted. “He’s not just some God damn mercenary.”

            “Like you.” Talid snored.

            “He is a highly trained son of a bitch.” Zaeed said as they moved through the crowd. “Someone wants you out of the way, and they sent a solo Drell after you.”

            “How is that unusual?” Talid said with a shake of his head. “Every day there is a threat to my life. If it’s not some Drell it’s some Asari, or some Human.” He waved a hand.

            Zaeed rolled his eyes. “Because unless they are with a Hanar representative there are VERY few who would be off Kahje just by their fucking lonesome.” He explained and kept pace with the Turian. “I can only imagine the assassin would come through customs alone. God damned thing didn’t even hide his trail.” He said with confidence. “This will be easy.”

            Talid seemed skeptical. “I can’t see an assassin using customs at all. Perhaps he is baiting you… did you ever think of that Mr. Massani?” He said with a bite. Before Zaeed could respond Talid continued on, “But fine, if nothing happens in the next 24 hours you leave me alone.”

            “Agreed.” Zaeed said with a nod motioning them forward to continue on their path. He couldn’t wait to be free of this Turian aristocrat.

 

* * *

 

 

            Shepard shook her head. “I can’t find him.” She opened her hands to the world below them and was astounded. “He just vanished.”

            Garrus sighed. “I know. I don’t see him either.” He frowned. “Damn it.” He growled and smacked the catwalk railing with the palm of his hand. He hated this; there were things he was going to say to Thane when he saw them. Things he was sure he would regret if he said them now but Thane’s behavior was absolutely irresponsible in his opinion. “He doesn’t need to be out there without back up.” He bit out.

            Shepard’s hand found his arm. “I know you’re worried.” She said softly. “We’ll find him.” She pointed to Talid. “That’s our best lead right now.”

            Garrus nodded. “You’re right… just have to keep up with him.” Garrus moved along the catwalks pulling his omni-tool up. “Thane… I know you’re listening. We’re following Talid using the catwalks-” He hesitated. “Be careful please.” It was a plea and his heart ached with it before lowering his omni-tool.

 

* * *

 

            Thane closed his eyes, as the words “Be careful please.” Hit his ear from his comm. Garrus had reached out to him with the comm, but Thane would not respond. He simply nodded in answer but didn’t respond. Opening his eyes he looked up to a translucent walk over, and he saw him.

“Kolyat.” He whispered and began to move through the crowd to his location. Hoping his son would not out maneuver him in the crowds. He moved to a stair well and began to climb making his way toward his son.

Kolyat turned away from the railing pushing off to head into a corridor when Thane’s arms wrapped around him pushing him into the shadows holding him against a wall. Kolyat struggled against his grip. “Stop.”

Kolyat stopped struggling but remained tense turning his head. “Father?” He gasped. “You’re ….you are dead.” He murmured. “Marleah…”

Thane nodded at his words. “Lied to you.” He supplied.

“Then why would she?” He blinked looking down at his hip to the pistol. Clearly confused.

Thane frowned “I know not, but it is not safe here.” He said firmly. “We must return to my ship.”

“I have a job.” Kolyat murmured as his fathers hands loosened.

“You took that contract under my name.” Thane shook his head. ”It’s my job.” He sighed. “And there appears to also be a bounty on my head.”

“Who would do that?” Kolyat asked.

Thane shook his head. “If I were to stab a guess I would assume it was your Aunt Marleah.” He sighed. “To ensure that the items that came to you could remain yours.” He shook his head. “I do not know her end game.” He looked his son up and down quietly. “Kolyat.” He murmured.

The blue Drell didn’t look up really he looked over. “Father…” he warned when figures began to advance from the left.

* * *

 

Shepard smacked Garrus’ back “What?” He turned.

“There.” She pointed. “That’s Thane… that must be his son. “ She motioned him to follow her hand as she pointed. “They’re right there.”

            Garrus could see Thane climbing the stairs towards the other Drell and nodded. “Go.” He said pushing her forward. “We need to intercept them, before Massani does.” They made their way down from the catwalks and back up the platform into a dark hallway where Thane had his arms around Kolyat’s back holding him, but not tightly.

            “Father…” Kolyat spotted them as Thane looked up.

            “They are…. friends.” Thane assured gently. “This is Garrus, and Shepard.” He released his son fully as he motioned to each person in kind.

            Garrus loomed over Thane and spoke pointedly. “Thane do not disappear like that on me again.” Garrus turned over words in his mouth with displeasure. “Please.” He added as an after thought.

            Thane nodded gently at Garrus’ request and put a hand on his arm. “My word.” He murmured.

Kolyat shifted his jacket and looked at the two with confusion. “You don’t have friends…” He looked his father in the eyes searching. “Certainly not a Human or Turian.” He extended his hand to the pair.

            “Ouch.” Garrus frowned and waved a hand between the two Drell.. “Look we can talk about all this later… right now: we have to get out of the public eye.” He said calmly. He looked behind them at a doorway. “Shepard these are maintenance tunnels …you think your Spector status will unlock the door?”

            She came up beside him nodding. “Yeah can you get us back to the Normandy through these?”

            Garrus nodded. “Yes ma’am.” As he turned Kolyat saw the engravings on his armor.

            “Rh’est!?” He balked. “Father why does his armor say he is Rh’Est to Krios?” Kolyat walked up to Garrus and shook his head.

            Thane shifted reaching out to catch his son’s arm. “Calm down.” He insisted. “He is my consort.” He murmured softly. “I will explain once we are safely off the station.” He sighed, this was not going as he had planned.

            Garrus didn’t speak, he could see how hurt Thane looked at the displeasure of his son. He just turned and waited for Shepard to open the door. “Got it.” Shepard said with a smirk as the doors opened. “Everyone inside.” She said and the group moved through the doorway.

            Shepard sealed the door behind them before falling into pace with Garrus behind the two Drell. “We’re going to go down about sixty or so feet and hang a left.” He said over the two who walked ahead.

            Thane kept his arms folded behind his back and walked silently with his son. Garrus pulled his rifle over his shoulder and held it at rest as they walked.

            Shepard looked at him. “Expecting trouble?” She asked.

            “With that man?” Garrus motioned to Thane. “Always.” But there was a laugh in his voice.

            Shepard pulled her pistol into her hand and nodded. “Understood.”

 

* * *

 

            Garrus was leaned up against the life support bulkhead as Shepard exited the lift. “I managed to get both hits removed.” She sighed and shook her head. “For Thane, and Talid.”

            “You look upset.” Garrus said softly.

            Her hand reached up running through her dark hair and she sighed. “The illusive man wants me to recruit Massani.” She waved a hand. “Bring him with us.” She reached up scratching her head.

            “Um….” Garrus shook his head. “That… how we going to work that?”

            “The Illusive man said he would handle it.” She nodded. “I’ll pick him up on Omega… that’s where he is headed on his next bounty. “ She nodded.

            “Okay.” Garrus nodded. “They’re still talking.” He tossed his thumb over his shoulder at the door.

            Shepard nodded. “We’re going to disembark in 24 hours.”

            “Extended us again?” Garrus asked.

            “Yeah well Miranda wants to test some things.” She shook her head.” How is my battery?” She found a position next to him leaned on the wall.

            “Almost done, parts were delivered while we were out, I just have some minor stuff left, cosmetic really.” He shrugged. “And a wire ciruit that shouldn’t take long. If I can get a second set of hands for that install, I will need someone to hold it in place while I bolt it down.”

            “I can spare someone even if it’s me.” Shepard nodded. “Well we need to get on that.” She insinuated that she was serious about him getting back to work.

            “I have something to do, I’m um, family.” He murmured thumbing over the door again. “Once that’s done Thane and I can be right back at 0900 in the morning and we’ll take off.” He said “With your permission I’ll complete the repairs on the way to Omega.”

            Shepard nodded. “Fine.” She said turning. “You owe me Vakarian.”

            “More than you realize.” He nodded. “I am in your debt.” He smiled and continued to wait by the door as Shepard made her way to the galley.

 

* * *

 

To be continued 


	12. Feels like home...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terribly NSFW because of shower sex ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up.”   
> ― Neil Gaiman, The Sandman, Vol. 9: The Kindly Ones

 

 

            Garrus was surprising Thane at every turn. They were in an apartment on the Citadel that belonged to Garrus. Thane had thought he’d discovered all Garrus’ holdings, but he hadn’t looked into Garrus’ parents. This apartment was in his mother’s name.

            Apparently his mother kept this apartment for her son. Garrus had bought fruit, human fruit and had hung it in a bag on the door across the hallway. Thane didn’t understand the significance, but accepted the action as a kindness to his neighbor, perhaps for caring for the apartment, perhaps an endearment: he could not be sure.

            Kolyat had taken up the guest room, exhausted and confused from the whole day. Thane had excused himself to the master bedroom. He stood looking out the window at the Citadel’s bright lights: taking in what he saw.

            Garrus entered the room and closed the door quietly behind him. “We’re going to talk.” He said firmly. “You and me, and I have a lot to say right now. I’m angry, but I’m going to try to keep my head.” He nodded.

            Thane turned around meeting his eyes and nodded. “Alright.” He said. “What do you wish to talk about?” He folded his hands behind his back; a posture Garrus knew was guarded.

            “You vanished in a crowd.” Garrus stated. “You just up and left me, and Shepard in the middle of a dangerous situation.” He accused.

            “I felt that you-“

            “No.” Garrus interrupted. “I wasn’t done.” His tone darkened. “I love you damn it. You vanished, went off on your own.” He shook his head. “I was trying to help you, and if you had intended to leave us from the start: why even have had Shepard and I along in the first place?” He shook his head. “I cannot even tell you how selfish that was. How frightened I was.” His hands came up to start unclipping armor locks and setting the pieces on a long dresser at the foot of the bed. “I have never felt so sick in the gizzard.” He growled.

            “I should not have done that.” Thane acquiesced. “I was following a feeling.”

            “I can’t read your mind. I can’t know what you are feeling.” Garrus said softly tone going from angry to quiet stress. “I can’t tell what you’re thinking half the time.” He said pulling his gauntlets off one at a time setting them down. “I-“ He shook his head. “If Massani had gotten to you…”

            “I was worried about Kolyat. I was worried for you. There was a hit on my head, if the bounty hunter had mistaken Kolyat for myself-” Thane shook his head.

            “I was worried about BOTH of you.” Garrus said softly. “We could have done all that together.”

            “You take my concern for my son as lack of concern for you?” Thane folded his arms behind his back. “That is untrue despite how it may have looked.”

            “That is not how ‘may’ have looked. I didn’t know what to think Thane you ran off!” Garrus said pulling free the torso plate setting it down on the floor. His hands, now free, found his hips and he looked at Thane. “You went off alone, and left us behind without so much as a radio transmission to keep us appraised.” He pointed at the floor. “How was I not supposed to feel out of the loop?”

            “A lack of good judgment on my part not to consult you. I do not argue that. I had no time.” Thane said softly.

            “Time?” Garrus looked at him, head tipping slightly to the side with a look asking if Thane truly believed that. “We have to communicate better.” Garrus said softly. “This will not happen again.”

            “I agree.” Thane nodded staying where he was, unmoved. Though Garrus couldn’t figure out if he agreed to one part the other or both.

            Garrus reached up scratching at the fringe on his head. “I um…” He sighed dropping the conversation. “Bed.” He pointed to the obvious bed in the room. “Bathroom.” He pointed to the door to the left of Thane behind the bed.

            Thane shifted. “Can I ask you something?” his hands fell to his sides and he stepped forward.

            “Yeah?” Garrus looked down at him, eyes softening considerably.

            “Why did you put food on the door of the domicile across the hallway?” He blinked. “It seemed an unusual gesture.”

            “That’s Miss Maybelle’s apartment. Human woman, older, kind-” He said gently. “I try to let he know I’m in town.” He nodded. “Her husband died soon after I moved in. She kind of takes care of everyone on this floor.”

            “She is lonely.” Thane gave a nod.

            “Something like that.” Garrus smiled. “She also watches the apartment when I’m gone so I wanted to thank her for that too.”

            Thane accepted this as Garrus sat down on the end of the bed to remove his leg armor. “Kolyat didn’t seem happy you and I are together.” Garrus stated.

            “It is not for him to choose, but I understand why he is upset.” Thane murmured and sat down as Garrus continued to unclip armor.

            “Why is that?” Garrus asked.

            “In our faith, Angels are on tiers. I called his mother Siha.” He nodded. “She was an angel of Arashu. However Siha was not Arashu’s acolyte.” He licked his lip slightly. “Rh’Est: what I call you is on a higher tier than Siha. He can speak for Amonkira. Siha could not speak for Arashu.” He said. “He believes I love you more than his mother.” Thane shook his head. “I cannot argue that, it is true.” He murmured softly. “I failed Irikah in that, I didn’t love her. Not like I love you.” He sighed.

            “So it hurt his feelings?” Garrus let out a content sound as his foot was freed of his boot and he rolled his ankle.

            “Essentially yes.” Thane said softly. “It is nothing you did.”

            “Well.” Garrus shrugged. “Can’t be helped now. How does he see me? I mean I don’t want to step on toes.”

            “In our culture you are another parent, he will respect your choices even if he doesn’t agree with them.” Thane nodded. “Though Kolyat is strong willed, and may deviate from given parental directives.” He put a hand on Garrus’ thigh. “Perhaps all of yours.”

            “Just like his dad.” Garrus jabbed dryly.

            Thane nodded. “So it would seem.” He sounded sad about that. “I will correct that oversight you have my apologies.”

            “It was a joke.” Garrus admitted. “You know, ha ha funny?”

            Thane shook his head. “It was true, thus not funny, due to its seriousness.”

            “Do you even know what funny is?” Garrus chuckled reaching an arm around him drawing him closer.

            “I have seen comedy acts.” Thane said.

            “That doesn’t answer my question.” Garrus leaned down kissing him softly. “You don’t run off like that again.” He said firmly. His grip tightened his voice just above a whisper. “My gizzard can’t take anymore of that crap.”

            “Agreed.” Thane touched his mandibles with both hands kissing him again.

            Garrus broke back. “Making out with me doesn’t make me less angry with you.” He offered gently. “Or help me in any way…”

            Thane’s brow perked slightly. “I would like to test that theory.” He smiled softly. “Finish removing your armor.”

            “You have two days of recovery left.” Garrus said. “Nothing is going to happen tonight you know that?” Garrus informed him.

            Thane nodded, “Remove your armor.” And Garrus did.

 

* * *

 

            Garrus shifted up on his arm and looked to his left. They'd stayed all night in his apartment. He smiled and leaned down kissing Thane’s shoulder before rolling his legs off the bed. Stretching his arms over his head he felt the tenderness of the plates along his back. That armor wasn’t yet comfortable, but it would be, he was sure.

            He stood grabbing some shorts from the floor, which he’d attempted to put on last night, but Thane had convinced him he was well enough to pursue pleasurable things, and they had been forgotten as soon as they had been mentioned. That was probably due to Thane’s mouth all over his cock. He had attempted protest but he had to admit he couldn’t think with Thanes’ tongue doing what it was doing.

            Mindful of his spurs he pulled them on and stood making his way out of the room closing the door quietly to head to the kitchen. “Hey.” He addressed seeing Kolyat on the couch as he came from the hallway

            Kolyat’s eyes met his for a brief moment, but fell back to the dark floors. Garrus nodded, that was how it was going to be. He moved to the kitchen, opening a cabinet pulling a glass down and shutting the door. His eyes stayed on the Drell who kept an eye on his omni-tool. “So the thing is.” Garrus said turning on the water to filling the glass. “I don’t actually need this apartment.”

            Kolyat looked up confused. “Are you speaking to me?”

            Garrus chuckled. “Yeah.” He came around the counter. “I am. No one else is here.” He said softly. “This place is yours if you want it.”

            Kolyat blinked. “Mine?” He murmured.

            “Yes.” Garrus walked over sitting down on the small table in front of Kolyat slowly testing his weight. “Your father and I have a mission, one that’s very dangerous. One we might not come back from.” He sets the glass of water on the table. “That scares me.”

            Kolyat looked at him and didn’t speak. “Look Kolyat. You don’t have to like me.” Garrus laughed a bit. “But I love your father.” He said honestly. “I’m not going to let him get himself killed. I have his back I assure you.” Garrus shrugged. “You can keep the guestroom. I’d like to still think the apartment is mine.” He murmured. “Just make sure you check on that lady across the hall for me.”

            Kolyat blinked. “Older lady lives alone.” Garrus smiled. “I’ll introduce you to her later but she likes everyone, and is always helpful.” He shrugged. “Your dad and I have to get back to the Normandy.” He said softly. “He loves you so much.” Garrus shook his head. “I’m not trying to be anything to you that you don’t want.” He frowned. “I just want you to know if you need anything I’m here.” Garrus stood taking the water up in his hands again. “Think about it.”

            “Garrus?” Kolyat’s voice was quiet. “Thank you for the apartment.”

            Garrus nodded. “You’re welcome.” He said turning down the hallway to find the bed empty, and the shower running. He set the water down on the nightstand and pushed into the bathroom.

            The curtain was drawn and Garrus pulled it back to see Thane standing in the water, hands braced against the shower wall, shaking. “Thane?” Garrus’ concern flooded the room as the Drell turned to him shaking his head.

            “Thank you Garrus.” He murmured.

            “For?” Garrus pushed the curtain back stepping in behind him.

            “What you said to Kolyat just now.” He turned. “I-“ He shook his head.

            “You heard all that.” It was a statement of fact. There was no judgment in it. “It is part of Palaven culture that we take care of family.” He said softly. “Kolyat does not have to believe me family.” He sighed “But he is yours, and thus because I love you, I love him too.” He murmured pulling Thane close holding him under the water.

            Thane shook his head. “I do not deserve you. You are far more resilient than I.” He sighed.

            Garrus’ chest rumbled in a purr. “We need to get back to the Normandy.” Garrus dipped his head under Thane’s neck pressing pliable lip plates to the scale, his tongue lapping long languid strokes over the wet skin. “I…. ” He murmured. “I want you…” He gasped.

            “Than you shall have me.” Thane murmured hands finding plated hips. “I desire you as well.”

            Garrus groaned as Thane’s nails ran along plate edges at his hip. “Spirits what you do to me.” He moaned as the ache fell out of his body. “I love you…” Garrus grabbed him turning around in the stall and pushed him up against the back wall of the shower. Garrus reached back to push the head of the spray toward the wall away from them. “Tell me you are okay.” Garrus hands slid down his sides hiking up his legs against the shower wall, his cock emerging rubbing up against the Drell who was already painfully hard.

            “I am fine.” Thane said softly.

            “Mean it.” Garrus smirked.

            “I am fine.” Thane murmured and smashed his lips against Garrus lifting up his other leg so Garrus could balance him against the wall. “Take me.” He said bracing his hands on Garrus’ shoulders. “Rh’est…” It sounded desperate.

            Garrus moaned and nodded balancing Thane with one arm to reach between them. Seating himself within the Drell he hilted as far as he could. “Tell me to stop if I hurt you.”

            Thane kissed him without answering and Garrus began to move keeping their mouths locked together as he pushed up into Thane. Garrus kept one arm holding Thane against the wall, the other stroking him quickly. “Damn…” Garrus hissed. “Spirits alive.” He murmured the claws of his toes scraping the floor of the shower.

            Thane let out a throaty moan; one that Garrus fed on, it was driving him blindingly mad. “I love you.” Thane admitted fingers dancing over his fringe petting his head to make him look up at him.

            “I love you too.” Garrus forced their mouths together once more. After the kiss Garrus found his mouth lowering under Thane’s neck. “Mine.” He growled toes clawing into the floor of the stall to hold him despite the water making it slippery to stand.

            “Always.” Thane nodded and gasped again.

            Garrus’ head dipped and he licked along the scar on Thane’s chest. “Mine.” He repeated as some sort of mantra.

            Thane tensed as Garrus seemed to be able to multitask his pleasure. “Rh’est.” Thane warned.

            “Don’t hold back on my account.” Garrus let out a tense laugh as he mingled his lustful sounds with his lover’s. “Come on….” He begged nipping at Thane’s fringe with his teeth. Biting it between pliable lip plates as the edge as his tongue snaked out to run over each little spike along it’s edge. “Let go.”

            Thane did. His body braced back against the shower stall and his moan, though not loud was all Garrus needed. His hand became sticky in a rush of Drell orgasm.

            “I’ll be fast.” Garrus said releasing Thane’s cock and grabbing around his back with both hands speeding up his thrusts kissing Thane desperately, until he couldn’t hardly hold him up.

            “Rh’est...” Thane reached up to his face and cupped closed the mandibles there. “Find your release…” He said soft as he could.

            Garrus’ mind failed to function as he let go of the orgasm he’d been holding. Back. Forcing him up as far as he could, instinct directing his hips. “Thane…” He gasped and started to come out of the euphoric state.

            Carefully Garrus pulled out of him and lowered his legs to the floor. “Got it?

            Thane nodded fervently but nearly slipped. Garrus grabbed him and laughed. “I guess not.” He smiled down. “That was-“

            “It was.” Thane agreed without even knowing what Garrus was going to say. They kissed again. “We should clean up I need to get Kolyat a credit chit before we leave the Citadel.” Thane reached behind Garrus to move the sprayer back in place to rinse off.

            Garrus backed out of his way slowly and smiled. “Okay. Tailor too. Your coat still has a hole in it.”

            Thane paused. “I had not forgotten.” Garrus laughed at that. “Perhaps I like the holes.”

            Garrus grabbed a cloth and started to rub long circles over Thanes back. “That is a lie.” He smiled leaning down kissing his shoulder. “But I’ll let that one slide.”

            Thane merely tipped his head in appreciation.

* * *

 

to be continued. One final chapter is left... :D 


	13. Marriage counseling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you love her. If you want her to stay. Fight for her.”   
> ― Janet Gurtler The Truth About Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I lied, there will be TWO more chapters. Here's some FLUFF filler to answer any questions about possible marriages and Adora :D :P

 

 

 

Garrus’ face is bright as he laughs. “No.” He leans back slightly. “No way.”

            Thane nodded as he smiled up at Garrus. “I did not kill him. He died of a heart attack just before I could. I merely made it so he could not call for help.” He shrugged.

            “Were you still paid?” Garrus asked.

            “No I did not kill him.” Thane said honestly. “I communicated that when I arrived he was already dying and I was given a small compensation for my travels which I accepted.”

            Garrus laughed. “You have had one crazy adventure.”

            “It has only been crazy since you have been placed within the equation.” Thane’s hands roamed and he jabbed at suede like parts of Garrus’ hide. The Turian made a sound, almost a yelp mixed with a snort.

            They froze eyeing each other. Thane had never heard Garrus make that noise before. “No.” Garrus warned. “No. Don’t you even consider it Krios….”

            Thane sat up advancing on him. Garrus grabbed Thane’s shoulders just before loosing his balance and rolling them off the bed and onto the floor. Garrus on his back, Thane unceremoniously splayed atop him.

            “Are you hurt?” Thane began to shift up and recover.

            Garrus broke out in laughter. “I’m fine.” He reached up pulling Thane closer for a kiss. Thane touched his carapace softly. “I am okay.” He assured as laughter died down and they kissed once.

            “Good because I-“

            An alarm interrupted Thane. “Garrus Vakarian, you have an incoming Vid-com.”

            Garrus sighed. “Thanks EDI.”

            Thane stood up and extended a hand helping Garrus up off the deck. “It is late what could possibly warrant a call for you at this hour?” Thane asked.

            “Not sure.” Garrus grabbed a shirt. “Lets get this over with. I want go to bed.” He said softly.

            “You did not seem so tired a moment ago.” Thane smiled at him.

            “Hush you.” Garrus said pushing him gently before moving to the wall. Thane Sat down on his side of the bed grabbing his datapad, staying out of view of the comm.

            “This is Vakarian.” He said.

            “Garrus.” A male Turian flickered on the screen.

            “Father.” Garrus frowned. “What do I owe the pleasure?”

            “I am your father I needn’t a reason to contact you. I have a few things I’d like to go over if you have a moment.”

Garrus nodded. “Sure dad.” He tipped his head. “What’s up?”

“I’ve made an arrangement with the Spies family. I would like you to return to Palaven to complete the marriage contract.”

            Garrus choked as his mind brought back a conversation with the delivery girl. “Dad?”

            “I won’t take no for an answer.” He said holding up a hand. “So you can just stop arguing now.”

            “Doesn’t matter what you won’t take.” Garrus waved a hand “Absolutely not. No.” He shook his head. “No way.”

            “You can’t make that choice.” His father said.

            Thane stood up from the bed moving to the wall staying out of sight of the camera and looked at Garrus holding up a hand in question. “I can bring forth objection.”

            His father shook his head. “Only if you mated with another female—“ He frowned. “Garrus who is it?” He sighed. “Garrus if it’s someone not important we can have that whole thing…. absolved, unless there is a child.”

            “It’s not another female, and there’s no child!” He shook his head. “I can bring forth objection.”

            His father growled. “Garrus I’ve had enough of this… all of it… that fling with that male... Lantar?” The name made him cringe. “Military units do it all the time, it’s fine, and it won’t break the contract I’ve made.”

            “Yeah well… I’m not doing it.” Garrus hung up the comm, his head lowered now as he took a stilling breath.

            Thane frowned and stepped up to him touching his arm. “We didn’t talk about the woman on the dock in-depth.”

            “I didn’t believe it was real.” Garrus shook his head and leaned back slightly as the vid com blipped again. Garrus rolled his eyes and looked at the stamp before pressing the button.

            “Garrus.” A female Turian with very dark plates appeared on the screen.

            “Mom.” Garrus addressed an arm around Thane not hiding him.

            “I assume your father did not see this Drell I am seeing now…he left cursing and I’m sure I would have caught that.” She smiled. “I’m Hestia, Garrus’ mother.”

            Thane nodded. “My name is Thane.” He turned his eyes to Garrus. “I can leave you to talk.” He insisted.

            “No it’s fine.” His mother insisted. “I had a feeling the call would not go well.” She smiled. “Why can you not go through with it for mere appearance’s sake?”

            Garrus sighed. “I’m already consorted to Thane.” He uttered using Thane’s own people’s word for it. “I won’t do that to him. Us.”

            “You are not married to him on Palaven. He is not your consort here.” She said softly. “No offense dear I’m just trying to find a way to hold my family together.”

            Thane nodded. “No offense taken.” Though Garrus couldn’t tell if he was sincere or lying again.

            Garrus’ arm tightened around Thane and he shook his head. “Mom no.” He shook his head “I’m not doing it.” He frowned. “I’m not even sure I’ll survive this mission.” He said softly. “Thane and I are going into that fire together.” He waved a hand. “No woman on Palavaen, especially not the Spies family would go on the mission.” He growled and waved a hand clearly done attempting to explain it.

            She frowned. “I know.” She looked down.

            Garrus had to change the subject as he turned to her. “How are you feeling?” He asked softly. “I heard from Solana a few weeks ago that you weren’t well.” He didn’t mention what was ailing her.

            “I have good days. Today is a good day. Your father took me out to the Gardens this morning and I sat in the sun. I spoke with both my children.” She smiled. “It has been a very good day for me.” She insisted.

            “I love you.” Garrus said though his voice was pained. “I can’t ….I can’t do what he’s asking me.”

            She smiled. “I understand. I’ll try talk to him.” She smiles. “He wants grandkids.” She laughs. “Before I join the spirits.” She blinked slowly taking a deep breath.

            Garrus shook his head. “Talk to my sister…she’s been dying to marry.”

            “But she cannot marry until you have.” His mother reminded him. “Or you become barefaced.” His mother knew he didn’t want to hear that. “You don’t want to be barefaced Garrus.” She sounded concerned for a possible exile.

            “Mother I am consorted to Thane. I made a promise.” Garrus turned kissing Thane’s head, letting the bare faced comment go “I mean we can do something on the Citadel if you need something that is galactically official.”

            “That would ensure your exile.” His mother smiled holding up her hand. “Don’t do anything yet, let me talk to your father. He is, believe it or not, a reasonable man. I love you Garrus.” She let the topic drop.

            “I love you too mom.” Garrus nodded.

            “You are my heart.” She said with warmth. “We’ll talk soon. Thane it was a pleasure meeting you I am sorry we could not chat more. Take care of him.” She reached forward, closing the comm before anyone could speak.

            Garrus groaned. “How soon until the Omega four relay?” He let go a tense laugh. “I could use a suicide mission about now.” He jabbed, but Thane could hear the seriousness of it. He meant it, facing his family caused more strain than facing reapers.

            Thane squeezed him but didn’t speak, it didn’t seem right. Garrus took a deep breath and let it out. “I’m gonna go get some Snaps out of the galley.” He said softly. “I need a few minutes.”

            Thane broke away with a gentle nod. “Take the time you need I will be here.”

            Garrus smiled and gave him a chaste kiss before moving to the door in search of Snaps: Turian cookies.

            It had been a crazy few weeks to begin with, this call from his parents notwithstanding. He’d given Kolyat use of his apartment, and in a few days found him a job. Things were settling in place. The battery was repaired and he spent his days in the battery fixing systems and calibrating new tech being added as they waited on the Thanix cannon upgrades, which would give the cannons more precision.

            He stepped into the corridor letting life support’s door fall closed behind him. Letting out a frustrated sigh Garrus made his way around the corridor to the mess hall. It was mostly empty, save for a bounty hunter.

            Garrus gave him no acknowledgement as he opened a pantry door and reached up to a bright orange box and opened it with a frown. “Empty.”

            “Yeah Violet down from engineering came for some of those blue biscuits… put em in a goddamn blender and sucked em through a straw if you can believe that.”

            Garrus binked “Tali?”

            “That’s the one.” Zaeed said taking a bite of his food. “Up late for Archangel.”

            Garrus nodded. “Yeah.”

            “Boy toy kick you out?” Zaeed asked as Garrus pulled down a different box and came to the table.

            “No.” Garrus shook his head. “Um…fight with my father actually.” He opened the box and smiled at the contents pulling it out.

            “Wassat?” Zaeed pointed a fork in his direction.

            “It’s a Dextro chocolate with a filling…” He nodded. “Kind of a delicacy on Palaven. My mother sent me a whole box…weeks ago. Trying to not …eat them all at once. I had been eating Snaps in order to save theses…”

            “Bon Bons.” Zaeed nodded as he returned to his food.

            “A what?” Garrus asked.

            Swallowing he pointed his fork at the chocolate. “Humans call ‘em Bon Bons.” Zaeed said softly. “Damned good, but horrible for you.” He admitted.

            Garrus nodded. “So are these.” He said popping one in his mouth and sighing with frustration as he ate. He chewed quietly his claws tracing circles in the table top.

            “You look like you just got sold to a Batarian slaver.” Zaeed said, being such an eloquent human. “I mean like headed to the slave auctions sad.”

            “Well …sold into marriage.” He shrugged.

            “Same difference if you ask me.” Zaeed smirked. “Your boy toy going to assassinate the competition?”

            That thought hasn’t occurred to Garrus but he blinked. “No?” He asked.

            “You don’t sound so sure.” Zaeed smiled, clearly enjoying rousing up the stressed out Turian.

            Garrus shook his head. “He wouldn’t do that.” He said softly and took another bite of the chocolate.

            “Is that why you’re in here drowning your sorrows in that?” Zaeed asked with a smirk.

            “Why am I even taking advice from you?” Garrus asked suddenly. “You tried to kill Thane.”

            “Was doing my job Garrus, nothing personal. It was only personal to you because you care about the guy.” Zaeed’s words held no malice and Garrus wondered if he truly understood this bounty hunter at all.

            “Besides I was still paid for the job.” He nodded. “So win win. I get paid. Shepard agrees to help me with a problem I’ve been having. Your green boyfriend lives. We’re all as happy as a dandy dressed up on Sunday.”

            Garrus blinked. “Happy as what?” Completely confused.

            “Never mind, it’ll never translate.” Zaeed pointed his fork. “Eat yer chocolate.” He returned to his own food.

 

* * *

 

 

            Thane opened a message on his omni-tool and smiled at the files he was receiving. In the first picture a male Turian held Adora up as she touched his mandible. This was wonderful. She wasn’t afraid. She was still small and delicate but she would grow to be accustomed to turians and drell.

            He’d seen to it when he’d found a couple living in a colony outside the Citadel’s reach. Both men, a Turian who had become barefaced named Thraxis, and a male Drell who had escaped Kahje named Haelon who was colored similarly to himself.

He moved to the next file that was a video. “She’s doing great. We’re actively teaching her both Drell and Turian alphabets as well as human ones, though she’s too small to actually respond to them we’re making sure they are there. She likes Garrus’ picture, and we’ve made the Vakarian family mark over her bed so she’ll recognize it.” The camera moved from the turian’s face to Adora. “Say hi to your father. Haelon hold her up…” The infant said nothing as the male Drell held her up. She is just babbled happily with her bright blue eyes open to the world. “Her hair is getting darker…but it’s still blonde.” Thraxis said. “We hope to have another video from you soon, she likes your voice.”

            Thane smiled and touched the screen gently as the doors to life support opened and he shut the omni-tool down. “Were you talking to someone?”

            “A video from Kolyat nothing more.” Thane said softly. “He is doing well.”

            Thankfully Thane had also received a video from Kolyat so if Garrus asked to see it, well he had something to show. “It’s late…we need to get some sleep.” Garrus popped whatever he was holding in the dish in his mouth.

            “Those are not Snaps.” Thane stated. “What happened to your Snaps?” Thane asked softly. He’d purchased a large bag on the citadel for Garrus.

            “No they aren’t, apparently Tali ate my Snaps, and so I’m eating these chocolates instead.” He nodded. “I feel much better.” He insisted. “I’d offer you one but I doubt that Dextro booster the Doc gave you will override this protein.” He ate another.

            “You’re right.” Thane looked up at him with a smile. He opened his mouth speaking softly but ignored the need to continue a conversation about food. “We should get some sleep.”

            “Yeah we-“ Garrus groaned as the ship’s intercom blared to life cutting him off.

            “Thane Krios and Zaeed Massani to the briefing room. Thane Krios and Zaeed Massani to the briefing room.”

            Thane stood grabbing his coat. “The Shepard calls.” He said softly and kissed Garrus’ chastely as he grabbed his pistol and his rifle. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

            “Kay. I’ll be here…sleeping.” He said with a smirk.

 

* * *

 

            The door to life support opened with a hiss hours later, waking Garrus up from his sleep. “Thane?” He murmured groggily.

            “Go back to sleep.” The Drell said stepping up to the table to set down his pistol and take off his jacket.

            “Get what you went for?” Garrus asked sitting up.

            Thane turned to him, giving him a look of amusement in the dark. “We will discuss it tomorrow. Go back to sleep.” Thane said hanging his jacket along the back of his chair and moving the weapon’s rack.

            Garrus’ head lowered back to the pillow but he still muttered. “No.”

            Thane quickly put his weapons away and turned to the bed taking slow steps as he sat down on this side to remove his boots.

            The bed shifted as Garrus came up flush against his back and wrapped a tired arm around his waist. “Mine.”

            “That is not in question.” Thane said leaning down to unlace his left boot and set it aside. His right boot he frowned at, it was covered in white liquid. He’d shot a geth Prime pretty close up and it appeared it got its lubricant all over his boots.

            Thane discarded the boot next to its mate and reached up to his chest unbuckling his vest. “I need to stand Garrus.”

            “Lies.” The Turian murmured into Thane’s pillow. “Just stay here.”

            “I need to remove my clothing.” The Drell said softly rubbing a hand over the arm wrapped around his middle.

            Garrus seemed to perk up at that. Consenting almost instantly. “By all means.” He released his consort and rolled over to his side of the bed.

            As Thane pulled his vest off Garrus blinked in the low light looking at his neck and back. “You were hit.”

            “What?” Thane turned his head slightly.

            “You were grazed you’re bleeding down your back.” Garrus sat up, twisting his legs attempting to free his spurs from the sheets. Shifting up he opened his omni-tool raising the lights.

            There was in fact a graze across Thane’s neck, small and it had only bled a bit. “I hadn’t even felt it.” Thane admitted reaching back his hand to touch.

            Garrus batted his hand away almost instantly. “Let me just grab a cloth and get the blood off it looks like it will heal on it’s own.” He shifted his legs out of bed and turned the lights up digging in his bedside drawer for a med kit.

            Thane held still, as the Turian worked on his neck wiping up the dried green blood on his scales. “Your blood is darker than your skin.” Garrus said with a smile.

            “My color will enrich in a few months now that my oxygen issue has been addressed.” He said softly. “I will darken.”

            Garrus made a sound as he leaned down kissing the graze. “Uh huh.” He pretended to listen as he set the rag on the bed and began to massage the Drell’s shoulders.

Thane closed both sets of eyelids and laid back slightly into the hands with a groan. “Left.” He murmured.

            Garrus smiled hands shifting left. “How bad was it?” He was concerned.

            “Forty.” Thane nodded, “Against three.”

            “Get what you went for?” Garrus rubbed deeply drawing out a muffled sounds from his lover’s mouth.

            “No.” Thane frowned as the pressure increased. “The object in question was disabled before we got to it. We must find another derelict geth ship.” He moaned gently before taking in a sharp breath. “Claws.”

            Garrus looked at his hands. “Sorry.” He frowned and tried to focus. “Glad you made it back.”

            “Me too.” Thane nodded gently as Garrus continued to massage his muscles mindful of his clawed fingertips.

            “You need water or anything?” Garrus’s hands stopped.

            Thane reached up behind himself and put a hand On Garrus’ threading their fingers together. “I just need you.”

            Garrus wrapped his arms around Thane’s shoulders in an awkward backwards hug. “You got me.”

            “Easiest capture of my career.” Thane teased.

            “Oh you wish.” Garrus pulled him back with him rolling into the bed. If Thane was going to tease, there was going to be horseplay.

* * *

 


	14. I do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot here that is set up for the next part of this saga. There's some pretty sexy Zaeed/Shepard going on for half a moment. It's a LONG chapter, but I promised you guys this. I promised the full monty ( as it were).  
> I want there to be more, and so an Epilogue will set us up for the next scenario. There will be MUCH more of these two. I promise I've only just begun. 
> 
> Thank you reach for all your input.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm interested in people who find themselves in places, either of their choosing or not, and who are forced to decide how best to live there. That feeling of both citizenship and exile, of always being an expatriate - with all the attendant problems and complications and delight." - Chang-Rae Lee

 

 

            Telix space station is a non-affiliated haven; smaller than Omega by nearly two thirds. The crew of the Normandy was on leave for the weekend, and after six months of running around, gathering supplies, and gaining more help, they needed the break. Close quarters were driving the crew up the proverbial wall. While everyone would sleep on the Normandy they had two days to be about the station to do as they wished.

            A Salarian tailor nodded and put a pin along Thane’s shoulder seam. “It looks very nice sir.” He said smoothing the line along his shoulders, examining the line with his eye line.

            “Agreed.” Thane nodded. “It’s a bit different than my usual style but I do like it.” He turned to see his back in the mirror, pleased with his purchase. He had waited six months to replace his jacket, and he insisted it was fine. Garrus however had said the holes were fraying terribly and getting more distressed. Garrus had been right; it needed to be replaced. He need a new wardrobe anyway. His leathers would be repaired for missions and duty shifts, but he had purchased a more comfortable wardrobe.

            “The tails aren’t too long?” The merchant asked, pulling his tape measure from his neck as he asked. “I can take them up if they are in your way.”

            “No they are adequate.” Thane looked in the mirror. They would conceal his pistols if he chose to carry both. As he turned forward he opened the jacket up and looked inside. “How many pockets for the interior?”

            “Up to 10, with an additional four hidden pockets.” He said softly. “If you like we can give you the full tech pocket package.”

            “Excellent. All of them if you please.” Thane gave a curt nod. “Can you have two of these jackets ready tomorrow? Along with the repairs to my leather coat?”

            “Yes sir!” He nodded. “Choice of trim for the jackets?”

            Thane froze. He had never dealt with aesthetics so much as he dealt with the functionality of his clothing. “I would like blue for the liner” he said, holding his Omni-Tool up and showing him a picture of Garrus’ face; it was a close up of his lower mandible. “This color, if you can.”

            “Yes. I have something that I believe will work nicely.” The merchant gave a smile. “Would you like gold trim like the armor this gentleman wears?”

            Thane took a moment to consider both the gold and his vanity before he nodded. “Please.” He smiled as he turned off his Omni-tool and let the coat fall off his shoulders slightly. “Please do not over do it though.”

            “Understood,” the merchant said, slowly pulling the jacket from Thane’s shoulders with a gentle tug to not dislodge the pins. “And I will have your other coat sewn up and everything will be ready to be picked up in the morning.”

            “Thank you.” Thane nodded. “I appreciate it.”

            Garrus spun into the doorway of the store “Hey you ready?” He had a box in his hands.

            “I see you got what you came for.” Thane stated reaching up to unbutton the top button of his shirt.

            “Yeah. Snaps.” He shook the box. “Going to keep them in our room this time. Tali will not eat these.” He insisted. “Fool me once, shame on Tali. Fool me twice, shame on me.” He looked frustrated. “It won’t happen a forth time.”

            Thane nodded. “My order will be ready in the morning.” He said rolling up the sleeves of the shirt he was wearing.

            “That’s a… different look.” Garrus said of his new shirt and pants. “Sorta human looking shirt.” Garrus reached up at the collar and held it between two armored fingers.

            “Something to wear that isn’t my armor.” Thane stated. “I like the idea of casual. I believed, perhaps, it was time to put it to practice.” He said softly. “By the way: we have reservations.”

            “Reservations?” Garrus asked. “I’m in my armor.” He explained. “What reservations?”

            “Yes and you have plenty of time to return to the ship and change.” Thane said softly. “Your black robes.”

            Garrus’ eyes slanted suspiciously. “You’ve planned something.”

            Not to be detoured; Thane nodded. “I am always planning something Garrus.”

            Garrus smirked “Uh huh.” His mandibles moved in and out with his breath as he leaned down kissing Thane softly. “Coming with me or shall I meet you?”

            “I have another stop I need to make, please go to the Normandy and change and I’ll send the address to your Omni-tool.”

            Garrus gave him another sideways glance. “I’m in trouble aren’t I?”

            “Always Rh’est.” Thane said on the cusp of a whisper as he broke away.

            “Back soon.” Garrus pat his shoulder and moved toward the docking bays.

            Thane watched him go as the Salarian returned extending a bag to him. “Your other purchases.”

            “The dresses?” Thane asked.

            “Will be shipped out first thing in the morning to the address provided.” He smiled up. “Thank you so much Mr. Tholinis.” He smiled.

            “Thank you. Please keep these until tomorrow I will pick them up with my jackets.” Thane spoke evenly.

            “Oh of course sir.” The Salarian nodded. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

            Zaeed leaded over the rifle and sighed and started clipping parts back to her. “I’m sorry girl I just can’t fix ya right now.” He sighed. “I thought this chamber clip would do the trick, but it’s not working.” He sighed and tossed the rag from his hand onto the table. “Sorry love.” He said grimly.

            “Problems?” Shepard asked from the doorway.

            Zaeed nodded. “None of the desperate kind though.” He said pushing the rifle forward and turning on his stool to face her. “Didn’t hear you come in this time.”

            “Sorry.” She waved a hand. “I was just in the neighborhood.” She explained.

            “Yeah and what’s in this neighborhood that’s got you so interested commander?” He now noticed what she was wearing. “And looking like that.” He said followed by a long whistle. “Legs love, legs.” He nodded.

            She laughed at him and shook her head pulling the skirt down self-consciously. “Everyone else is gone to the station.”

            “Look like you’re headed there yourself.” He asked.

            “Yeah I just wanted to make sure you had what you needed before I disembark.” She said softly. “I am so ready to eat some really good food.” She nods “Thane was right about that bit, I’m going to pay for some very nice food.”

            “Like what kind?” Zaeed said looking her up and down now noticing the rest of her. The hair, up in a bun, but some long locks spilled out of it down the back of her neck. Her shoulder held the yellow reminder of a bruise from a mission the week before.

            “There’s this nice restaurant, and they are said to serve stew.” She waves a hand. “I’m not expecting much, but there’s stew and a bar…” She sighed. “Dress code is nearly formal.” She blushes a bit. “But I want a real beer.”

            “They have real beer?” He asked.

“Imported from earth.” She nodded.

Zaeed stood and pointed at her. “Don’t move your pretty little self.”

            “Excuse me?” She blinked.

            “I’m gonna go with you.” He insisted.

            “You?” She regretted the question after it escaped her mouth, and shook her head. “Sorry. Yeah, sure. I’d welcome the company.” She nodded. “Great.” She smiled at him.

            “Give me ten minutes I’ll meet you at the airlock.” He said pulling his shirt off turning away. “Let me change outta these rags.”

            She watched his back a moment eyes looking over every tattoo she saw. She swallowed and nodded to herself smoothing out her dress and turned to the door exiting. “Yeah airlock.” She said but her mouth had gone dry.

           

* * *

 

            Garrus shifted up as he looked himself over in the mirror. He’d put on his robes and was adjusting the collar of his neck covering. “Okay.” He let out a breath. “Dinner.” He nodded looking around the room.

            Mess, he’d left a mess. He moved around the room quickly grabbing up his armor pieces and moving them to their boxes. He shuffled around the room trying to straighten up.

            Dinner and then, well he had things on his mind. “This place is a disaster.” He groaned. “Thane’s gonna kill me.” He murmured moving to the bed pulling up the blankets and making it look more presentable. He smoothed out the sheets.

            “Officer Vakarian.” EDI’s voice startled him.

            “Yes EDI.” He said circling the bed moving his armored boots back to a spot next to Thane’s geth stained ones.

            “Thane Krios would like me to inform you that your reservations are in fifteen minutes.”

            “Yes EDI please tell Thane I’m on my way.” He gathered up his bed shorts and turned around deciding to simply shove them under the bed on his side. He stood giving the room a glance and nodded content to leave. He pulled is robe’s drape over his arms and moved out of the room, stopping once to check his mandible the reflective service of the corridor before moving to the lift.

 

* * *

 

            Shepard laughed and shook her head. “I told Kelly it had to be done before I got back.” She took a drink of her wine and set it back down grabbing another breadstick from the basket. “I mean her face…” She laughed “Priceless. So she’s off running around the station getting all the things I asked for.”

            Zaeed chuckled. “She’s probably having a Goddamned heart attack.” He nodded. “That little bird is …a fright.” Zaeed leaned over and eyed the breadstick saying nothing. Shepard sighed and handed it over. “Thank you love.” He nodded taking it moving back to his own space.

            “I do like Kelly believe it or not.” She said in defense of her assistant. “She’s just …”

            “Always in your business?” Zaeed supplied.

            “Shhh …look.” Shepard asked. “Is that Garrus?”

            “Yeah looks like Vakarian alright.” Zaeed said softly clicking his tongue on his teeth and shifting up in his seat.

            “What’s he doing here?” Shepard asked. “Man he’s dressed to the nines isn’t he?” she blinked. “Do they serve dextro here?”

“They do.” Zaeed nodded and turned his menu over. “Right there.”

            Shepard nodded. “Huh.” She blinked, “Funny that. Wonder what he’s doing here.”

“Dinner with Thane perhaps? Anniversary of the day he got half his face blown off?” Zaeed laughed and got a punch in the arm from Shepard. “Ow-sorry love…” he feigned pain and pouted at her extending his lower lip as far as he could.

            Shepard rolled her eyes at him and shoved him playfully before moving her eyes across the room. “That is Garrus.” The commander turned to See Garrus being led in by a Turian host into the back of the restaurant. “Where is he going though? He looks nervous. Look at his hands.”

            Garrus was led through a curtain and indeed his hands were fidgety, twisting over repeatedly. “The astral balcony.” The waiter said walking up with more wine for Shepard and another shot for Zaeed. “His husband rented it for the evening for a private dinner.”

            “That cannot be cheap.” Shepard shook her head. “And they aren’t married, just consorts.” She said softly.

            “It isn’t cheap Madam. That room seats 100 people easily. It’s never been done before.” He blinked and clarified. “The renting of the whole ballroom.” The waiter said as he picked up two empty shots and an empty water glass. “Forgive my misunderstanding of their status. “The Drell gentleman told our manager the Turian was his husband.”

            Zaeed nodded. “Gonna be a wedding.” He nodded. “I’d stake credits on it. If Thane’s already talking like that.” He pointed at Shepard. “Renting a whole ballroom all for their lonesome.”

            “A wedding?” Shepard shook her head. “They are together on Kahje. I don’t think they can be married on Palaven.” She blinked.

            “They could marry on any number of worlds.” The waiter said softly. “Doesn’t have to be legal on their homeworlds. Our host Linius, he’s also Turian, was married on the Citadel to his wife. She’s a lovely Asari woman.”

            “Yeah wedding.” Zaeed was really confident.

            “Is that even important to them? Getting married I mean.” Shepard asked. “I haven’t heard either talk about it.” She looked at Zaeeed. “Or do you know something I don’t Massani?” She teased him.

            “It’s a suicide mission love.” Zaeed reached over taking Shepard’s wine and took a sip. Shepard gave minimal protest but did take her drink back. “People do stupid things when the odds are against them.” He made a face looking at the glass in Shepard’s hand.

            Shepard blinked at him. “You sound as though you speak from experience.”

            “I bloody damn well do.” He nodded and looked at the waiter. “Bring us one more bottle of that, whatever she’s drinking, and two more of those shots. I want two of those beers as well.”

The waiter nodded. “Yes sir.” He left.

Zaeed leaning back putting his arm around the back of the booth they sat in. “One hundred credits says wedding.” His head rolled to Shepard and smiled as his fingers played with her hair spilling on the back of the booth.

            “One hundred credits.” She nodded. “Agreed.” She lifted her cup to him.

 

* * *

 

            Garrus stood in front of a black curtain. “Your husband is inside.” The host said softly with a smile as his mandibles flared out.

            “Do I …look okay?” He asked touching his torso. “I wasn’t expecting this much… “ He rolled his hand a few times and wasn’t able to come up with a word.

            The Turian male nodded and reached up to shift his robes slightly. “Fine. You look fine.” He smiled but soon frowned. “You aren’t barefaced.” He murmured. “You have a non Turian spouse how does that happen?”

            “Our people don’t know about him. Just- just my mother. We aren’t married.” He said softly.

            The male before him nodded gently. “My wife, I um. I went barefaced for her.” He said softly touching the fading paint on his face. “I know how you must feel.” He said softly.

            “What’s your name?” Garrus asked.

            “Linius Jintar.” The host said softly.

            “Thanks Linius.” Garrus nodded. “I appreciate the help.”

            “The server will be with you shortly.” Linius smiled gently- mandibles fluttering before he turned away.

            Garrus took a stilling breath before pulling back the curtain stepping inside the room. Thane stood holding a glass of what looked like wine in one hand, his other hand deep in his pocket as he looked out amongst the stars. There was a table set to the side for two, candles, real ones flickering from a silver candle holder in the middle of the table. The room was massive and mostly empty.

            Garrus didn’t speak; he walked forward wrapping an arm around Thane and leaning over his shoulder his lip plates extended and he pressed a kiss to Thane’s shoulder his tongue making a ticking sound against the lip plate as he did so.

            Thane’s hand wrapped around his as he turned his head. “Dinner?”

            “Yes.” Garrus said softly nibbling at his shoulder. “Can’t I just skip to dessert?” He murmured into the soft cotton of Thane’s collared shirt.

            “No.” Thane chuckled. “You cannot, not tonight.” Thane smiled at him. “I fear your sweet tooth will be your undoing.” He said affectionately before taking a drink of wine.

            Garrus leaned up releasing him. “Damn I wanted you for dessert.”

            “I promise I will be worth the wait.” Thane turned in the Turian’s arms looking up and reaching with his free hand to caress at the scarred mandible of his partner. “Let us eat.” Garrus nodded and they moved to the table.

            Dinner had been wonderful, they had talked and laughed and discussed what they would do after the suicide mission.

            “This will all be over soon.” Garrus nodded. “I hope we come back from this.” He said softly and looked at the brandy in his cup shifting it around in little circles to watch the liquid roll in the glass.

“I have to return to Kahje if we do return.” Thane said softly.

            “Don’t remind me.” Garrus shook his head. “I hate that.” He set his brandy down. “Too much to talk about it.”

            “I wish to discuss something with you.” Thane said softly. “We have a few more weeks before we go to the omega four relay, perhaps a few more if we are lucky.”

            Garrus nodded. “Yeah.” He lifted his glass taking a drink. Liquid courage, when Thane wanted to talk it was almost always serious. “and?”

            Thane stood and moved his chair around the table next to Garrus and sat back down. “I have an admission to make.”

            “Kay.” Garrus set his glass down as Thane pulled up his Omni-tool. “What is it?”

            “I have been keeping things from you.” Thane said softly as he poked through the menus to find a folder he needed.

            “When aren’t you keeping things from me?” Garrus wrapped an arm around him and kissed his head. “I pretty much expect it.” He looked back at the Omni-Tool as Thane unlocked the folder with seven passwords, one after the other in quick succession.

            “You’re paranoid Thane.” He turned his head slightly. Thane only nodded and pulled up an image of a human baby walking with support of Turian hands. “Who …is that?” Another image appeared with a green and yellow Drell holding the baby in his arms.

            “That is Adora.” Thane smiled. “Adora Jane Vakarian-Krios.” He said softly turning to Garrus’ face.

            “Vakarian-Krios?” He tapped his claws on the table as he watched the vid with a smile.

            “Our daughter.” Thane said softly. “She is with a couple similar to our family make up. Males Turian and Drell. While it is not safe for her to be with us.” He said softly. “They are teaching her of both cultures.”

            Garrus pulled his arm closer. “Ours? How old is she now?” Garrus looked at the next image. Adora in a small carrier asleep, eyes closed dusty blonde hair curling on her head.

            Thane smiled at his face. “Nearly ten months.” He said gently. “I get frequent updates.” He nodded. “Something for us to look forward to when we return. I send videos of myself to her, videos of you.”

            “Why didn’t you tell me? I knew you took some vids of me, but I thought you were just. I don’t know what I thought.” Garrus asked turning to the next image. Their eyes didn’t meet as they spoke.

            “I was not sure how you would react with such knowledge.” Thane shook his head. “I was not sure if you would even want her. She has no family, and I could not bring myself to put her in one of those human orphanages.” Thane sighed. “I made a selfish decision.”

            “I would like to say, in my own defense, I did ask to keep her.”

            “I thought you were speaking in jest.” Thane said softly, their eyes meeting now. Deep feelings moved between them thick in the air.

            Garrus saw what was happening now. Full disclosure, complete transparency. “You said no, so I didn’t think you wanted to either.” Garrus said softly reaching up to take his hand.

            “Our relationship was still in its infancy.” Thane shook his head. “I did not know you as well as I do now.” He said softly as Garrus turned back to his own Omni-Tool and opened a video watching Adora kick at hanging gems over her bassinette. “It was time to discuss it, her.” He corrected. “Both of our children.”

            Garrus smiled at him. “Kids.” He laughed. “My mother would love the idea of that.” He murmured. “She did want to be a grandmother.” He laughed.

            “Do you like the idea?” Thane lowered his arm and looked at Garrus now who leaned to kiss him.

            “I do.” He nodded. “Really, I do.” The Turian’s lips pressed against Thane’s deeply and they took one another’s hands, holding onto each other for a long moment.

            “Good.” Thane smiled gently giving a small nod. His confidence seemed to be back as he stood up. “One more surprise.” He said breaking out of Garrus’ hold.

            “Another?” Garrus leaned back in his seat. “I dunno if I can handle all this…”

            “One more I give you my word. I had to be sure that everything that came before would be accepted. That you would accept Adora, and Kolyat; you have done both of these things with little to no coaxing on my part.” Thane nodded gently and reached in his pocket and pulled out a small box setting it out on the table. “I formally ask for your name, and provide an offering of my sincerity.” He said softly.

            In Turian culture, a female would approach the male with a dower gift and ask for his name. This after contracts were signed. Families left the Turians to be married time to complete deployments and wrap up any business needed. He swallowed reaching out for the small box.

“What’s this?” He held the small box in his hands.

            “My offering.” He said softly. “Turians require an offering before a wedding can happen.”

            “You want a wedding?” Garrus put the box back on the table. Thane simply gave a single nod as Garrus took his hands. Garrus’ eyes darted between the box and Thane. “Yes, you can have my name.” He scoffed slightly at the thought of it all. “You don’t need an offering.” He pointed out. “You’re with the worst Turian who isn’t barefaced in the universe you know that right? I mean, you didn’t have to do this following my cultures wishes.”

            “You are with one of three of the highest ranking Drell assassins from Kahje.” He said softly sitting down again and taking the box returning it to Garrus’ hands. “You are my consort.” Thane seemed hurt by that as if he was losing what he sought. “I wanted to give you something you recognized.”

            “I am your consort. That’s not going to change.” Garrus said softly. “Consort means many things on many worlds.” His hand came up to cup Thane’s face his fingertips rolling over the edge of his fringe.

            “I mean to make you my husband.” He looked up meeting the blue eyes of the Turian. “I mean to join with you in this life, so that should this mission succeed, should we win, we could have a life with our family. Our children.” He said softly. “We can raise Adora in safety and peace.”

            Garrus’ mouth felt suddenly dry at the words. He looked at the box in his hands and nodded as he dumbly pulled the little ribbon until the bright green bow collapsed on itself. He set the ribbon aside and opened the small dark box. “You’re unbelievable.” Garrus seemed endeared.

            Garrus’ mandible flared slightly as he lifted out what looked like a bracelet and a ring. “I know Turians do not wear rings.” Thane explained. “The ring would be for me. I wanted there to be a human aspect to reflect our daughter. The band(,) is actually an armor wrist connector, you can wear it with your armor, or without. ”

            Garrus smiled at the tiny silver band that had his own name engraved on the inside, along with Adora’s name and Kolyat’s. The bracelet was engraved the same but held Thane’s name. “Shepard is a commander and we can be married on the Normandy according to human maritime law.” He tipped his head. “At least that is what I understand from my research.”

            Garrus smiled at him. “Been thinking about this a long time?” Garrus lowered the items back down into the box.

            “Yes.” Thane nodded. “For weeks.”

            Garrus reached out to Thane’s hips moving him closer. “How long have you had these?” He asked of the bracelet and ring.

            Thane smiled touching them himself. “I purchased them after dropping Adora with my lawyer to be transported to the family who is raising her for us. Six months.” He sighed softly. “I felt it was impulsive after the fact, that I was perhaps going too fas-“

            Thane’s face was grasped by Turian hands, as he was kissed deeply, preventing anymore speaking. Thane bending slightly to meet the kiss.

            “Yes.” Garrus nodded not needing any more explanation. “You may have my name. You already have my heart, I see no reason not to give you the rest, and anything you could ever ask for: it will be yours. ”

            “Just you.” Thane said “For the moment: I just require you Rh’est.”

 

* * *

           

            Shepard moaned against his lips and smiled as his hands trailed up her legs. He tasted of Bourbon and beer. “Shepard.” Zaeed warned.

            “No.” She giggled slightly. “Don’t stop-“

            “Uh huh.” He kissed along her neck, fingertips rolling over her collarbone as they slid father south to squeeze her left breast in his right hand. “Beautiful.”

            Shepard brought her head forward kissing him again. “I wanted to ask you…” She trailed off as his lips sucked at her earlobe “Oh my…” She tensed.

            “As me what?” He asked kissing the fleshy space behind her ear softly. Fingers calloused but delicate.

            “Well are you and I-“ Suddenly her room’s buzzer sounded and she groaned. “YES?”

            “Shepard it’s me.” Garrus’ voice rang out. “And Thane we have a question for you.”

            Zaeed released her and stepped back. “What can I help you gentlemen with?” She asked.

            “We um, we’d like to talk to you if we could.” He said.

            Zaeed motioned her to the door. “Let em in poppet.” He said softly and reached down for his glass of bourbon.

            Shepard pulled her dress down and stepped away from her bed and moved up the stairs. “I’m not done with you.” She pointed at Zaeed who merely held up his hands in surrender, one still holding his drink.

            Opening the door she motioned the two inside. “Come on in. Party’s just getting started.”

            As the two walked in Garrus looked at Zaeed, and then to Shepard who’s hair was falling out of its bun unceremoniously. “Are we interrupting?” Thane asked folding his hands behind his back.

            “Nope.” Zaeed smiled and shook his head. “Come on down Thane I’ll pour you a drink.”

            Thane moved past Shepard and Garrus with a nod. “What are you drinking?”

            “Bourbon.” He said “Kentucky Straight.”

            Thane nodded agreeably. “I shall have a double.”

            “Our…” Shepard stumbled over her words. “Boyfriends are drinking together.”

            “Yeah we should supervise.” Garrus smiled and wrapped an arm around her. “Zaeed?” He asked. “Really?”

            She laughed and nodded. “Yeah. Really.” She shook her head laughing.

            “You’ve had too much to drink.” Garrus accused.

            “No I had...one glass of wine at the restaurant, and two shots of whiskey I’m fine.” She said lifting a leg to pull off one of her shoes, and then the other. “I’m okay.”

            Garrus nodded and motioned ahead as she pulled out of his grasp moving to her seating area.

 

* * *

 

Shepard smiled brightly. “You want me to do this?” She shook her head trying to find the words. “Flattered really, but I mean where do you want to do it?” She said looking around. “The cargo bay, the Galley…”

            “Right here.” Thane said softly.

            “You each need a witness for this…” She said softly.

            “Anyone will do.” Garrus murmured as he played with the tiny ring on his claw. “Zaeed can stay.”

            “Okay.” Shepard sighed. “Who else am I calling up?” She looked between the two who sat on the couch in her living space. “We need one more.”

            “Anyone you wish.” Thane nodded. “We have no qualms about those here.”

            Shepard nodded and touched her comm. “Hey Tali?”

“Yes Shepard?” She asked, “Need something?”

“Yeah could you come to my quarters please I have a personal favor.” She turned to her wall and touched a few buttons.

“On my way.” Tali replied.

The drawers in the wall moved around and she smiled as one opened and she pulled out a dress uniform. “Right back.” She said moving into her lavatory to change. “Not doing this is a mini skirt.” She said.

            “Shame.” Zaeed said unbuttoning his cuffs and rolling his sleeves up to his elbows.

            Garrus was nervous. His mandible hadn’t stopped twitching. His hands fumbled as he turned the littlering over in his palm. He groaned as he dropped the little ring, gasping as he leaned over, trying to grab it as it bounced.

            Thane snatched it in his hand and returned the small object to Garrus’ palm. “Calm down.” He said and finished his drink before setting the empty glass back on the table.

            Garrus nodded as the door opened as Tali entered the room. “What’s going on in here?” She laughed. “Where’s Shepard?”

            “Here.” She said as the door to the lavatory opened and she stood in a more formal uniform. “Glad you are here Tali.” She said softly. “They needed another witness I am going to marry them.”

            Thane and Garrus stood up from the couch. “Please.” Thane asked. “We want to keep this as small as possible.”

            Tali nodded and walked up to Garrus. “I’m so happy to help.” She looked at Zaeed. “You too huh?”

            The merc gave Shepard a once over with his eyes before looking to Tali and nodding with a smile. “Come up here guys. I think the fish tank is a nice spot.” Shepard said softly.

            Garrus and Thane nodded and came up the steps standing near the fish tank. Zaeed followed but stopped, taking a spot beside Thane and Tali kept to Garrus’ side.

            Shepard smiled and moved to her desk grabbing out a small book. “I have never done this.” She said softly. “I have attended plenty of them though.” She flipped the pages of the alliance command book. She’d picked up a copy on the citadel and shrugged. “I suppose any old maritime marriage will do.” She smiled brightly at them as she found the page her finger marking it as she looked up at them.

“Ready?” Shepard took a moment to pull her jacket straight.

Garrus nodded. “Yeah.”

“Yes, I am.” Thane said calmly.

“We gather out of Love.” She began her eyes moved from Tali across Thane and Garrus and landed on Zaeed for a moment before she looked back at the book. “These witnesses will attest to this marriage.” She said softly. “I give my blessing and permission in it.” She nodded. “I ask again: Are you ready?”

            Garrus sighed “Yup.”

            “Yes.” Thane answered.

            Shepard smiled. “A good marriage must be forged. It is not only joining with the right person – it is being the right partner. Look at one another and remember this moment in time.” Thane and Garrus turned to one another taking hands. “Hold that value inside yourselves, and should ever one of you forget, due to time, age or illness, make sure to remind your partner every day of this moment. Before this moment you have been many things to one another—acquaintance, friend, companion, partner, consort, and even teacher, for you have learned much from one another in the past months. Now you shall say a few words that take you across a threshold of life, and things will never quite be the same between you.” She looked up a moment before continuing to read. “For after these vows, you shall say to the world; to this universe, this – is my husband.” She said softly.

            Garrus’ mandible was twitching erratically. Thane’s thumbs rubbed soft circles on the backs of his hands soothingly.

            “In this universe we live in is fraught with danger and fear. Love reminds us we needn’t face that alone.” She said without looking at the book. “You were consorted on Kahje.” She said softly. “It was a legality only. This is going to be so much more.” She turned. “Garrus do you vow to follow Thane into the fire, through better and worse, sickness and health, from now until eternity?” She asks.

            “I vow.” Garrus said and smiled nervously. “Why is this so hard?” His fingers squeezed onto Thane’s hands.

            “Hush.” Thane advised squeezing his hands in return as an act of comfort.

            “Thane, do you vow to Follow Garrus into the fire, through better and worse, sickness and health, from now until eternity?” She asked.

            “This I vow until we are reunited across the sea.” Thane said softly.

            Shepard smiled. “Zaeed Massani do you bear witness to this union? Prepared to defend it as a witness to its truth?”

            “I do.” He nodded turning to the two. “Bloody honored.”

            “Tali’Zora Vas Normandy Do you bear witness to this union? Prepared to defend it as a witness to its truth?”

            “I do.” She nodded. “I promise.”

            “Thane and Garrus.” She folded the book closed handing it to Zaeed and took their hands in hers. “I love you both. You have sacrificed so much for each other.” She unfolded their hands. “Thane do you have your token?”

            Thane pulled the metal band out of his pocket and reached forward pulling it open and wrapping it around Garrus’ wrist before smiling at it.

            “Garrus your token?” She asked.

            Garrus reached in the pocket of his cloak and pulled forth the tiny ring and slid it onto Thane’s index finger.

            “These are tokens of your love, reminders of these promises, these vows, which you have made to one another. When you find doubt in your hearts look no further than this.” She said touching Thane’s hand and Garrus’ wrist. “Look no further than the man before you.”

            “As a ship’s commander I cannot marry anyone.” She smiled. “However my Specter status gives me that privilege and I have never used it.” She smiled. “I am honored you thought of me, and wished for me to be part of this. I have never been more honored than I am right now.” She smiled. “I now pronounce you…” She took a stilling breath. “Husbands.” She released their hands stepping back.

            Garrus trembled in Thane’s gaze and didn’t move. Thane smiled and put a hand to the Turian’s face, drawing him down and kissed him deeply.

            Tali clapped uncontrollably, as Zaeed motioned Shepard over and whispered something. “That’s a great idea.” Shepard agreed as she watched Garrus finally kiss Thane back. “Ok lovers…mess hall now.”

            “For what?” Garrus broke the kiss and swallowed asking.

            “Goddamn bloody reception.” He motioned to Tali. “Come help me grab the booze from observation Violet. We’re going to have a good time.” He shifted the book back to Shepard’s hands.

            “You got it!” She said and followed Zaeed out to prepare.

            “A reception?” Thane blinked.

            “Yes.” Shepard smiled. “Party just for you both in the mess hall.” She smiled. “Come on I’ll ride down with you both.” She motioned them to the lift.

            “We don’t need a party.” Garrus insisted. “I mean we wanted this to be small.”

            “This was small.” Shepard nodded and turned to them. “We’re on the cusp of going to where there is no return. We all need a reason to celebrate.” She said. “You’ve given us an excuse. Enjoy it.”

            “We shall.” Thane smiled brightly twisting the ring around his finger as Garrus pulled him closer pressing a kiss to his head.

 

* * *

 

            The night ended with a mostly empty Mess hall. Everyone had had drinks, and danced. Zaeed and Thane now spoke as Shepard downed the last of four shots she’d had in front of her.

            “You sure?” Zaeed blinked.

            “Yes it will increase the probe bays, it was the most fortuitous upgrade available to me via the network I use.” Thane nodded. “It will cut the time spent rummaging these planets by nearly half.” He said. “it was the greatest percentage of production gains based on projections.”

            “You’re an assassin and a probe bay fucking engineer?” Zaeed shook his head. “That’s bloody interesting.”

            Thane took a drink and shook his head over his glass. “I merely found an upgrade, it’s not my job to install, or use it.” He said as Garrus rounded the elevator back into the mess hall.

            “Sorry.” He laughed. “Tali was really drunk.” He laughed. “Glad she took that anti nausea medication before we started. If I was that drunk I would have gotten sick by now.”

            “Where did she land?” Shepard asked her head kinda swimming itself.

            “Her bunk.” Garrus shook his head trying to hold in his laughter. “Nice and safe I promise.” He held up both hands in his defense. “Though she’s very, and I emphasize again, drunk.” He laughed again and shook his head. “Sorry.” He couldn’t stop laughing. “She tells me, and by the way I’m trying to put her in that tiny bunk on the bottom in there.” He points to the crew quarters. “She tells me that: at weddings she should get to kiss the groom.” He laughs. “No one else just her.”

            “And?” Thane turned almost fully in his chair to look directly at Garrus who looked at him laughing harder.

            “So I tell her…that’s fine I’ll tell Thane you want a kiss… and she passes right out … CLUNK.” His hands snap together. “Helmet meet pillow, and goodnight Omega.” He holds up his hand as though he’s scored a touchdown.

            Thane shakes his head and lowers into his seat. “Oh come on Thane.” Garrus leaned over. “Baby… I would never have kissed her.” He let a finger trail up fringe that appeared to darken, but Garrus dismissed it as being drunk.

            Thane frowned at him. “Do not call me ‘baby’ Garrus.” Thane said softly with seriousness. “I am relieved that you would not kiss her.”

            Shepard smiled at Thane. “Jealous Drell.” She nods. “That’s what we’re calling those things you made Zaeed those shots.” She took a deep breath through her nose and yawned. “We’ll call them that. Jealous Drell.” She nods.

            Zaeed slipped down in his seat and opened his arm and pulled her close. “Go ta sleep.” He murmured. “Yer sloshed love.”

            “I was that shot you gave me.” Shepard protested her eyes dragging.

            “Which shot Love? You had like six.” Zaeed said. “In quick succession I might add. You fucking nightmare woman; sleep.”

            Thane smiled as Zaeed poked her nose. She batted his hand away fighting him. “Nope.” Shepard was lazy at his side as she opened her Omni-tool and paid Zaeed his 100 credits: bet lost.

            “I’m pretty sure your assassin.” He points at Thane, “Your sniper.” To Garrus, “and your mercenary will not let harm come to you.” Zaeed said as he pulled her tighter, and something changed in his eyes. “Sleep it off love.” His Omni-tool pinged with a credit transfer. “Thank you.” He kissed her head.

            “Call it a Jealous Drell.” She murmured. “Pretty please?” she was very much slurring at this point rolling in his arms to look up at him.

            “Deal.” Zaeed said softly sitting back. “Jealous Drell.” He smirked across the table. “Anything for you princess.” He nodded gently, but his words were weighted in sincerity.

            Garrus’s giggles had subsided and he looked at Zaeed in shock. “The commander?” He tipped his head. “And you?” Thane pulled Garrus’ fringe back in warning and yelped. “Owch. I was just asking…” He glared at Thane who merely shook his head.

            Zaeed looked at him confused and then it dawned on him. “No idea why either.” He smiled down at her speaking softly but still at an even level. “I’m fifteen years her goddamn senior.” He sighed and shifted her slightly in his grip. He was balancing her drunken weight over a second chair. “She came to my quarters wearing that… well you saw the dress.” He waved a hand. “Said there was beer so I went with her.” He looked down at her. “Young thing.” He murmured.

            “Age is nothing that matters.” Thane motioned to her. “Enjoy this, it is a blessing. Nurture it and it may bear fruit.”

            “Says you.” Garrus smirked and put an arm around Thane’s chair. He froze then, “Wait how old are you?”

            Thane lifted his glass to his lips. “It is too late for it to matter now.” He took a drink and swallowed setting the empty glass down. “Husband of mine.”

            Garrus blinked and looked at Zaeed who was laughing. Looking at Thane again he frowned. “I’m too drunk to argue.”

            Zaeed pointed at Garrus but spoke to Thane. “I’d take advantage of that, the no argument bit.”

            “That might be fortuitous.” Thane agreed.

            Zaeed shifted his hand forward to move Shepard’s hair out of her eyes. “Princess here is out like a light.” He said shifting her up and pulling her into his arms as he stood.

            Garrus stood moving around to unwind the chairs out of his way. “Got her?”

            “Yeah I got her.” Zaeed lowered her and hiked her up in his grip better. “I’ll take her to bed.”

            “Then find your own.” Thane suggested.

            “If she’ll let me.” Zaeed said softly. “Alright princess lets go.” He said as he began to walk around the mess to the elevator.

            Garrus shoved the chairs in on the opposite side of the table. “Bed?” He tossed his thumb over his back toward their room.

            Thane nodded and picked up the few remaining glasses as he stood. Pushing in his chair he gathered the cups nearest to him and moved them to the Galley sink.

            Garrus followed him dropping a few plates and more shot glasses into the basin.

            Thane moved to step around him but Garrus hooked his hip. “Hey.” He murmured low. “Look nothing happened with Tali.”

            Thane nodded looking at him. “I believe you.” He said gently. “I think I have imbibed a bit tonight I am… feeling jealousy more acutely.”

Garrus couldn’t help his mandible flaring in amusement. “So jealous Drell was accurate?”

Thane gave a low nod. “I won’t let her kiss you either.” Garrus murmured, the backs of his knuckles moving over the fringe on the shorter man’s neck. “Thane…”

            “Garrus.” Thane swallowed. “Perhaps we should-“ Garrus’ kiss silenced him as he was backed into the kitchen island. Garrus’ hands hooked his legs and he lifted the Drell onto the counter and kissed him deeply.

            “I love you.” Thane murmured. “Forgive my-“

            Garrus shook his head and silenced him with kisses. “Forgiven.” He said softly. “Bed.” His head tipped toward life support.

            Thane yawned slightly and shook his head trying to stop the involuntary action. “Yes I am …exhausted.” He admitted touching his head. “I am drunk.” He shook his head. “Arashu…” He murmured a prayer.

            Garrus smiled. “I don’t want to hear you laugh I saw this in a vid.” The sniper said unexpectedly.

            “Garrus I-“ And suddenly Thane was held in Garrus’ arms. Just like Zaeed had carried Shepard.

            “Humans …carry their spouse over the threshold of their home.” He shook his head. “Don’t get it, but I do like holding you like this.” He nodded and started to walk to life support. “My drunk, jealous, Drell.” He nodded. “I love that.”

            “This is ridiculous.” Thane shook his head. “Put me down.”

“Ridiculous yes. You’re also more drunk than I am, so no.” The doors sealed and Garrus walked them inside in the low light. Thane was going limp in his arms and it made him love Thane more. Thane was never this comfortable or transparent. “I love you.” Garrus said softly. “More than anything …”

            Sighing contentedly Garrus lowered his husband onto the bed. Thane roused as he met the mattress. His eyes fluttered open and he reached up pulling Garrus down kissing him gently. The kisses we slow and soft as Garrus’ fingers wove between Thane’s. Garrus broke their kiss to sit up and turn over. “Let me get your boots.” He said softly releasing his hands. “Go back to sleep.”

            Thane shook his head yawning again. “Not tired….” The Drell’s eyes fell closed one set of lids at a time.

Garrus knelt beside the bed and used his claws to pull the laces of the ankle boots Thane wore until they were loose enough to pull off. Garrus returned to the head of the bed dropping Thane’s boots where they always rested against his nightstand and knelt over him. “I love you.” He said to the sleeping assassin. Hands trailing over his husband’s scaled face. “My heart.”

            Lifting Thane’s hand Garrus kissed the ring. “I’d give up Palaven for you.” He nodded as if the realization hit him. “That’s huge.” He said to himself pushing up off the floor. As he stood he caught his reflection in part of the wall. Looking at his face touching the scars and blue paint he swallowed. “I’d give up Palaven for him.” He looked down at his claws and something struck him.

            He shook his head touching the band on his wrist and turned making his way out of Life Support.

* * *

 

            Thane rolled over and sighed. Reaching up he touched his head. “Oh Arashu I swear I will not imbibe to that extent again.” He groaned as his hangover loomed over him. He touched the bed and reached for Garrus who was absent. “EDI?”

            “Yes Mr. Krios?” She answered.

            “Where is Garrus?” His legs rolled out of bed.

            “Garrus is in the Main Battery calibrating the targeting matrix for the Thanix Cannons before their upgrades are retrieved from Palaven.” She droned.

            “Thank you.” Thane sat up and looked at the ring on his hand and smiled.

            “Logging you out.” EDI droned.

            Standing Thane stretched and yawned deeply to get the actions out of his system. Dressing quickly he moved out of the room after gathering a few Snaps from Garrus’ box and made his way to the Main Battery.

            The doors opened and closed and he was met with silence. Before speaking he was cut off. “Honey you didn’t” Hestia’s voice.

            “Yes I did.” Garrus said from under the cannon buffers. “I did.”

            “Your father-“

            “Dad would have exiled me the moment he found out.” Garrus said with bite. “Mom I love you but this… I owned my decision.” He said softly. “I married him.”

            Thane thought a moment to leave but couldn’t bring himself to. “I love him.” He heard Garrus continue. “We have kids mom. KIDS.”

            “The boy from the previous marriage?”

            “His name is Kolyat.” Garrus said softly. “He’s an upstanding young man.” Thane’s chest swelled. “And Adora… well she’s human but she has nothing mom.”

            “Her family?” His mother broached.

            “Taken by collectors, her uncle was killed by the Blue Suns. My husband nearly died trying to get her to him.” Thane lowered his head. “She’s younger than a cycle mom.”

            “Just a fledgling.” She said softly.

“Yeah just barely.” Garrus nodded. “She’s not here with us right now. Our mission is too dangerous. She’s with friends.” He lied.

“Garrus darling….” His mother seemed to be thinking. “I’ll um, send a message from a private extranet address. I am still your mother. I would like to still talk to you.”

            “If dad finds out….” Garrus sighed.

            “He won’t.” She said softly. “Send me pictures of these grandchildren.”

            “Mom you can’t risk this.” Garrus said softly. Thane heard the shifting of tools in Garrus’ kit.

            “I can. Exiled or not you are still my son.” She said over the comm. “I um…as is customary I will send you some of your things.” Her voice cracked. “Some of your fledgling toys.” She murmured. “Perhaps you could give Vanel to Adora.”

            “Mom?” Garrus sounded strained.

            “I’m okay.” She insisted. “I love you.” She said softly. “You are my heart.”

            “Love you too.” He shifted. “Don’t …mom don’t come out when the Normandy arrives for those cannon parts.” He said with a sigh. “I um will be remaining onboard.”

            She seemed silent a long time. “I will remain home.” She said softly. “Look for my letters fledgling.” Her voice sounded sad to Thane.

            “Yes Ma’am.” He said softly.

            “We’ll talk soon. Take care of your husband.” The line clipped shut. Thane felt endeared by this woman, his mother-in-law. His mind snapped to attention as he heard Garrus’ creeper roll out from below the buffer coil housings. The Turian stood on the far side of the barrels taking a stilling breath.

            Thane’s face looked stricken as he took in Garrus’ face. The blue had been removed. Garrus was barefaced, and Thane moved to put a hand over his mouth but his hand fisted in the air before he could. Garrus looked older now. Somehow the color had made his plate seem darker. Somehow like this, he didn’t seem like himself, the flattering color removed. There was shadow there, where the color had been. A Ghost of his former self on display until the plates weathered evenly.

            Garrus turned meeting his eyes. “How-how long have you been standing there?” Garrus asked from across the room.

            “Long enough.” Thane explained. “When you told her of the children.” He said honestly as Garrus stepped up the small steps to the main console.

            Garrus touched his face. “It’s for the best.” He sighed, not seeming to believe that. His hand lowered and he let out a deep breath he’d held.

            Thane’s fingers trailed over his face the moment Garrus was close enough to touch. “But why exactly?”

            “Because this.” He lifted the Drell’s hand. “Means exile.” He smiled as much as he could and nodded. “I knew last night, that I would pick your life over Palaven.” He nodded. “I want you. I don’t need to step onto that planet ever again.”

            Thane frowned as his fingers moved over the scarring on his face. Blue was still deep in some of the crevices but mostly it was gone. He touched the darker spots where the paint had once been. “I love you.” Thane nodded. “Your marks…”

            “The plate will eventually fade evenly. At least that’s what I was told. I love you too. I know last night I said you could have my name but….I might need yours.” Garrus sighed as he pulled Thane into his arms pressing his face against Thane’s forehead. “My love.” Garrus fingers searched Thane’s until he’d located the ring and smiled against him. “I love this.” He murmured.

            Thane’s hand found his wrist and the armor-locking ring and he nodded. “Agreed. You can have my name.” He smiled. “I will see to it Vakarian is removed from Adora’s name.” He nodded gently.

            “Kay.” Garrus agreed gently and began to sway slowly.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course Thane.” Garrus turned them slightly.

“What is Vanel?” Thane murmured.

Garrus laughed. “Um-“ he looked embarrassed. “It’s um. She’s’ a plush Varren.” He laughed. “Purple and green.”

“Yours?” Thane smiled.

“Yeah I took her everywhere.” He nodded. “She was my best friend.”

“Was?” Thane murmured as they swayed simply holding each other.

“Humm… yeah her services were no longer required and someone else kinda filled that position.” His mandible fluttered happily. “I liked dancing with you last night.” He changed the subject.

“Is that what you called what we were doing?” Thane laughed and put his head against Garrus’ carapace. They spent a quiet few moments like that.

“You know,” Garrus purred and his voice took a playful tone. “I’ve always wanted to have sex in here.” He reached down to hook Thane’s leg in his hand.

            Thane looked up at him. “No.” he stepped back out of his arms.

            “That’s’ what you said about keeping Adora.” Garrus countered. “That was a lie.”

            “I mean it this time. No.” Thane backed out of his grasp and placed the two Snaps on Garrus’ console. “I’ll be in life support, should you need me.” He had placed emphasis on ‘need’.

            Garrus shook his head. “I always need you.” Garrus shook his head grabbing an adjustment tool off his console and one of the Snaps off the console and watched as Thane paused at the door. “I need to go to the station in two hours to pick up my tailoring order.” He nodded. “It will be your last opportunity to go aboard the station.”

            “I’ll clear my calendar.” Garrus smiled as Thane gave him a curt nod moving out of the doorway.

Putting the cookie half in his mouth Garrus hummed and moved back to the side of the battery buffer. He had work to finish before Shepard needed to use her giant guns, and before he could go to the station with Thane.

* * *

 

Epilogue to follow 


	15. You, and me, and forever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loyalty Mission is over. There will be a second part to this saga that will come soon after I've had time to kinda get a few other things out. I love each and everyone of my readers. Huge thanks to RECIDIVA for her assistance and beta work. I recommend her, please go to her AO3 page and read her works, she will rend your mind and heart and you will be better for it. I was. Thanks everyone for your love, and support. Your comments are not only welcome but NEEDED. I need them. I will respond to everyone. I can't wait to write more. Thanks for the ride my friends, we've got along way to go further down this highway, and I can't wait to travel it with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “When everything goes to hell, the people who stand by you without flinching -- they are your family. ”  
> ― Jim Butcher

 

 

            Zaeed shifted her in his arms as he walked down the little steps to her bed. Leaning down he laid her out on the right side. “There ya go Princess.” He said reaching up to move her hair out of her eyes.

            He shifted her legs and reached down to unlace her boots pulling them off one at a time. He shifted the boots together and stuffed the laces inside them before using one hand to pick up the pair to sit in her chair at the end of the bed. “Zaeed?” She rolled and murmured.

            “Was gonna get you tucked in and head down to my room.” He came to the bedside and sat on the edge of the bed supporting him self by putting a hand on her opposite side: trapping her under his arm.

            “Stay?” She asked, her fingers rolling up his arm.

            “Shepard.” He shook his head.

            “Jane.” She murmured. “My name is Jane.”

            “Jane.” Zaeed nodded now leaning down to kiss her lips gently.

            “Stay.” She said again. “Please.” Her hands traced his face. Her hands slid to his chest as she drew herself closer to him.

            He sat up slightly looking at the door and looking at her again for a moment. “Jane I-“ She took his free hand and squeezed it. “Fine.” He conceded and leaned down pressing the releases for his bootstraps. Pulling his boots free he puts them against the wall. “This is a bad idea…” He wasn’t sure why he said it.

            Jane shifted up and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Why is that?”

            “Because If I stay….it won’t just be tonight.” He said reaching up to hold her forearm that was around his chest. “It’ll be tonight, and tomorrow, and the day after.“ He chuckled as her fingers danced over his ribs. “Janey…” He turned to meet her eyes.

            “Is that so bad?” She asked leaning over his shoulder to kiss at his neck, as her fingers continued to move across his chest.

            He turned to her now a hand sliding up her jaw to cradle the back of her neck facing her. “Guess not.” He smiled at her. “Scoot Princess.” He motioned her father back.

            Jane nodded scooting back and pulled him down over her. “Where were we before the Turian and Drell showed up?”

            Zaeed gave her a sideways glance, and hiked her up slightly on the bed as he kissed her his left hand finding a hold between her legs. “Right here.” He smiled at her.

            “Oh please let’s continue from there.” She bucked her hips up biting her bottom lip.

            “Eager are we?” Zaeed chuckled as he sat back unbuttoning his shirt pulling it off and folding it in his hands.

            “Zaeed I was dead. You have no idea.” She pushed him back and pulled the zipper of her uniform down freeing her legs to get the uniform off.

            “Not too sloshed?” He asked.

            “Drunk?” She inquired of his choice of words. When he nodded she only smirked. “I won’t lie I’m …kinda tippy but I got a cat nap in…” She eyed his hands. “Stop folding it, just toss it anywhere.” She pulled the uniform top free and dropped it off the bed unceremoniously.

            Zaeed gave her a sidelong glance and continued to fold his shirt. “Yeah no.” He stood up setting the shirt on the chair nearest the bed and picked up her uniform’s top laying it over the top of the chair. “Pants.” He held out a hand.

            “Come get em.” She teased. “If you can…”

            Zaeed nodded. “Deal.” He grabbed her ankle in his hand and pulled her to him at the edge of the bed and kissed her until she conceded defeat.

 

* * *

           

            Garrus smiled as he held the infant’s sleeping form. “So small sweetheart.” He murmured to her.

            “That she is.” Thane agreed as he sat down beside Garrus and placed a drink on the table ahead of him. “We have to go soon, shuttle will be here any time.”

            “I know I just… want more time. Two days hasn’t been enough. I want to know more, do more, with her, and with you.” He leaned down pressing his lip plates to her forehead his mandible fluttering about. “My Dora girl.” He smiled.

            Thane leaned back on the sofa pulling his legs under himself to sit. He leaned upon Garrus for a moment and smiled at him. “She’ll be a year before we are back.” Thane nodded as his fingers fumbled with the bright green dress with red trim straightening it out.

            “I know.” Garrus shook his head sitting up. “I hate that we’ll miss that.”

            “I regret having to be away from her as well.” Thane agreed and reached up to wipe her cheek with his thumb affectingly. “Sunny says he will take a vid of her eating cake. I hear it is customary for human birthdays.” He touched Garrus’ arm gently. ”I told Kolyat of her too.”

            Garrus looked to his left. “What’d he say?”

            “He, like your mother, wished for pictures and updates. He is open to the idea of a sister.” Thane said softly. “I did send your mother the pictures of her with Valen.” He smiled at Garrus.

            “I’ll never hear the end of that.” The barefaced Turian said amused. It had been two weeks since he’d removed his marks. His face was more even now, little sign he ever had paint on his plates.

            “A blessing I’m sure.” Thane smiled as Adora’s face crinkled up and then stilled. “Hush.” Thane whispered the word into her small ear. “May I?”

            “Yeah.” Garrus shifted her small weight into his husband’s hands. “Easy.” He warned. Thane nodded and cradled her gently sitting back fully on the sofa.

            Opening his arm Garrus shifted toward his husband. Thane leaned into the hold. Closing his eyes Thane sat in contentment.

After a few long moments Thane opened his eyes looking down. “I’m going to miss you.” Thane said softly. “Know of our love.” He pressed his forehead to hers. “Keep it in your heart.” He prayed “and Arashu will keep us there.”

            “Spirits willing.” Garrus nodded.

            Thraxis entered quietly and bowed his head before both. “The shuttle has arrived, gentlemen.”

            Garrus stood up, mindful of the baby, moving to Thraxis to shake his hand. “Thanks for everything, you don’t know what this means for us.” He said softly. “I mean it, her safety, her care…everything. I know this isn't exactly your ....strong point.”

            “You’ve said as much Garrus, repeatedly, for the past two days, and it’s okay.” He nodded. “She is a jewel. We’re happy to help.”

            Entering the room the Sunny walked past both Turians. “Glad to.” He motioned to the hallway. “Come lay her in her bed.” He offered. “Or I can if you like.”

            “We’ll do it.” Thane shifted up off the couch keeping a hold of her. Turning his head he spoke. “Garrus.” He said firmly. “Come with me.” It wasn’t a request.

            “Coming.” He smiled at the two. “We’ll lay her down and get out of your way.” He chuckled. “Excuse me.”

            “You’re no trouble Garrus.” Sunny said shifting up to Thraxis’ side and holding him around his hip.

            “Tell that to him.” Garrus chuckled as he pointed to Thane before he made his way down the hall turning a left into the room that was for Adora. Looking up at the ceiling he saw the stars. “Palaven’s stars.”

            “They change.” Thane said softly. “Earth’s Stars, Palaven’s Stars, Surkesh’s. It’s an interesting piece of tech.” He leaned down into her bed kissing her forehead. “Arashu be with you my daughter.”

            Garrus reached out taking Thane’s hand and he squeezed in to kiss her goodbye as well. He rose up and stood next to Thane for a long moment before reaching down to grasp the small plush and put it into her arms. “Sleep tight baby girl.”

            Thane squeezed his fingers before pulling his hand free to pull up his Omni-tool to take a photo of her sleeping. “Come.” He spoke finally, after long moments of watching her chest rise and fall. “We should get to the shuttle.” Thane didn't have any desire backing the statement, in fact he sounded like he didn't want to.

            “I don’t want to.” Garrus said aloud for the both of them. He leaned forward kissing Adora once more. “But I understand.” He sighed. “Bye sweetheart.” He ran his claws gently through her platinum colored hair. “Kay.” He resigned himself to having to leave. “Let’s …let’s go.”

            Thane nodded and looked around the room, content of her safety: he and Garrus left.

            Garrus stopped Thane in the hallway. “Is something the matter?” Thane turned to him curious. "Aside from the obvious."

            “Thank you.” Garrus murmured. “For this, for all this.” His words vanished as he attempted to be gracious. “I never could have…”

            Thane took advantage of the turian’s eyes searching for words in the floor to grasp his mandibles in his hands and kiss him. “My honor-” Thane stated softly. “It is my honor.” He held his hands. “Come we must go.”

            Garrus nodded and peered in the room one more time. “Sorry just checking.”

            Thane gave an understanding smile as he held out his hand expectantly.

 

* * *

 

            Shepard turned around in the CIC. “Are they back?”

            “Their shuttle will dock shortly.” Kelly spoke from her right. “ETA sixteen minutes.”

            “Good as soon as they’re aboard we’re out of here.” Shepard said calmly. “We’ve got to get to Palaven.” She sighed. “Cannon upgrades won’t install themselves.” She shook her head. “Kelly can I get some coffee?”

            “Yes Ma’am.” Kelly said as she turned headed for the bridge. “I’ll inform Joker of our new heading, and get that coffee for you.”

            “Thanks.” Shepard sighed and opened the next piece of mail. Junk. Moving to the next she shook her head. “Illusive Man.” She shook her head.

            Miranda appeared suddenly to her left and leaned against the rail. “I assume you got the same message.” She said looking at her feet. “He says it’s a priority.”

            “Yes.” Shepard sighed. “Doesn’t mean I have to like it. I have other things that constitute priority. Before I look into this Geth IFF, I don’t want us doing anything until we’re prepared.” She said. Miranda looked her over but didn’t speak.

The elevator opened Zaeed leaned up against the back wall not exiting. “Excuse me.” Shepard said turning to the elevator. “I’ll see you in the morning, and we’ll talk about it more. We have to get the parts from Palaven first. That’s not negotiable. I’m not going after that IFF without a Thanix cannon that’s fully operational.”

            Miranda nodded. “Of course Shepard.” Kelly met her just before she entered the lift handing over a cup of coffee.

“Thanks Kelly.” She said as she entered the lift.

            Zaeed pushed himself off the back wall of the lift to stand at full height smiling at her. “Busy bee.” He stated.

            “I am.” Shepard sighed and pressed the command for her cabin, the doors sealing the CIC away.

            Zaeed reached out grasping her hip and pulled her closer kissing her deeply. “Want you.” He murmured against her lips. “One more time.”

            “Just one more?” She wasn’t going to give into that talk yet. She quickly moved to a different subject. “All moved in?” She asked trying to balance her coffee away from their bodies.

            “Yes.” He took the coffee and looked at it. “Black?” He looked offended. “And at 1700 hours?”

            “I always drink it black.” She said taking it back. “You don’t muddy up good coffee with crap like cream and sugar. I can drink coffee all day long, and still sleep like a baby.”

            He gave her a doubtful look as the doors opened. “That’s crap love.” He said stepping out of the lift as it opened to their quarters.

            She pushed his arm. “That’s fact.” She smiled at him. “I want to watch a vid. Lets watch a vid.”

            “Not Fleet and Flotilla.” Zaeed shook his head as he keyed in his code for their cabin. “Goddamn bloody mess of a movie.”

            “Oh come on… it’s a classic.” Shepard shook her head. "Or is it just that it makes you cry?" She pouted at him. 

            Zaeed didn't let her taunt get very far. “No. Casablanca is a classic. Fleet and Flotilla is a god damned disaster.” He had to smile at her as she moved down the steps to the seating area placing her coffee on the table.

            “Ok fine. I still want to watch a vid. What would you watch with me?” She asked pulling out the small box of vid crystals and extending him the box.

            “Lets see if there’s something less fucking annoying huh?” Taking the box up in his hands Zaeed dropped into a seat. Shepard fell into the seat beside him and for a moment he forgot about the vids, kissing her deeply. He turned away from her and pulled the box forward. "Every Blasto film ever..." and he began to cringe at the titles.

 

* * *

 

            The next morning brought the Normandy to Palaven. Turians bringing the supplies they needed onboard, and loading in other requisitions.

Thane never left the Normandy’s open Cargo bay. He stayed to the side as the large crates were brought in to bolster the Thanix cannons. Turians were loading the items needed, that Garrus had worked so hard to acquire, onto the ship. Garrus had committed to stay in the battery during the load in, but had encouraged Thane to go step outside and look at Palaven in person.

            Thane didn’t tell Garrus he’d been here before, on a job, years ago. It wasn’t needed, he agreed, but he had only made it to the cargo bay. He had made a personal decision not to cross the threshold of the open cargo bay door.

            He had been looking at the mountains in the distance, taking them in, and taking a few photos with his Omni-tool. Pictures to share with Kolyat, and one day Adora.

            “Thane.” A woman’s voice caught him off guard as he was typing in Kolyat’s extranet address.

            Turning he looked up lowering his arm. “Mrs. Vakarian” He bowed his head slightly trying to see her face under the hood of her robes. “Garrus advised you not to come here.” He remembered what he had heard them discuss.

            “He is my son.” She said in excuse, and Thane could understand that feeling. Her hands trembled under her robe and her eyes darted out of the cargo bay.

            “I understand.” He offered his arm. “Mrs. Vakarian.” He motioned her further inside. “I will summon him here to you.”

            She took his arm and they walked a few feet further inside. “Is there anyway you can-“ She stopped her eyes darting down her hand pressing to his arm.

            “Would you like me to take you to him?” Thane asked, guessing at her desires.

            “Please.” She nodded as her eyes darted again reaching up to pull her hood further over her face as her mandible twitched.

            “Come this way.” Thane said softly extending his arm for her to go ahead of him.

            “Thane?” Shepard said from atop a crate. “Who’s your friend.”

            Thane looked up at Hestia and moved to Shepard. “Garrus’ mother.” He said softly. “She wishes to speak to him briefly before we depart.”

            Shepard looked at the woman’s eyes the peered out from under the hood. “Carry on.” She said in a softer tone and nodded to the woman who nodded back. Thane turned back to her and escorted her to the lift.

 

* * *

 

            Garrus hummed as he opened the next crate. “Oh beautiful.” He nodded. “Perfect.” He lifted the small device out and turned it over in his hand, thumbing over each connection that would hook to the Thanix cannon.

            The doors opened, and Garrus’ eyes darted to the doorway. “Thane, did you go outside and see the mountai-“ Garrus froze and shook his head setting the piece back down in the crate. “Mom.” He swallowed.

            Hestia didn’t move for a long time. “I’ll give you both a moment.” Thane stepped out of the room allowing the doorway to close in his wake.

            “Mom?” Garrus asked again turning around the console to stand before her.

            She reached up to her hood and drew it back over her head. “Oh Garrus your face.” She frowned and walked forward to him. “Little one: your marks.”

            “I told you I was going to do it.” He said as she touched his face. “I meant it.”

            Hestia nodded gently and touched his mandible with her hand tracing over the plates of his face. “When you were little.” Her laugh makes him feel warm. “You thought you had biotics.” She shakes her head. “You begged your father not to disown you.” She says. “Do you remember that little one?”

            “Yeah that …vase fell down.” He says trying to keep his composure. “I thought it was me.”

            “Your father knocked it down.” She said softly. “Not you, but you were so concerned.” She drew him in and held him despite how much taller he was than her. “Do you remember what I told you that day?”

            “That.” Garrus swallowed and cleared his throat. “if I was a biotic you’d still love me.”

            “I do love you.” She nodded. “I will always love you Garrus.” She smiled at him and slid out of his arms slightly. “My heart.” She said softly. “I had to see you.” She frowned as tears welled in her eyes. “If you don’t survive this…” her head shakes back and forth.

            “Mom?” Garrus finds himself smiling as he thumbs away tears from his mother’s eyes. She looks up at him waiting. “I’m glad you came.” He nods.

            “Me too. I would like a moment with you and your husband. I have questions about the baby.” She touched the silver band around Garrus’ wrist.

            Garrus tipped his head. “Questions?” He blinked. “She’s fine.” He turned back and hit the door release on the console.

            Thane stood, leaned up against the wall just outside and looked up as the doors opened. Garrus motioned him toward them.

            Pushing off the wall Thane reentered the battery standing at a distance. “Is there a problem?” He asked.

            “No.” Hestia smiled. “No. I just, know where you both are headed. I wasn’t sure about arrangements for the children should something happen to you both.” She looks to Garrus worried.         

            Thane smiles. “Kolyat is an adult he will take care of himself and a trust will assist him.” He nods. “Adora we didn’t discuss, I made previsions for her to go to Kolyat.”

            “Would you consider leaving her in my care?” Hestia asked.

            “Mom?” Garrus blinked. “Dad won’t-“

            Hestia shook her head. “I don’t care what your father would think.” She said calmly. “She’s your daughter.” Thane was shocked at her conviction. “It doesn’t matter if she’s Batarian, Drell, Human, or even Turian.” Hestia said. “She is yours, and if something happens I would like to help Kolyat with the responsibility.”

            “Mom-“ Garrus frowned. “You’re sick.” He said softly. “You.” He swallowed and didn’t talk. “You can’t think to raise her.”

            “I know but I would like to help Kolyat for as long as I am able. For as long as his father and you allow.”

            Thane stepped closer still. “Sick?” Thane asked. Thane knew she was sick, but he didn’t know to what extent.

            Garrus nodded. “Tell him mom.” Garrus turned away from them as Hestia stepped to Thane.

            “Thane.” She took his hand in hers. Now that Thane was holding her hands he felt nervous near her. “I’m in the first stages of Corpalis Syndrome.” She shook her head. “I am leaving soon for treatments on the Citadel.”

            Thane squeezed her hand and nodded. “Dad taking you?” Garrus asked from behind them.

            “I have been given special permission to travel with the fleet.” She said gently. “Your father will take me to the next round of treatments.” She said softly. She turned to Thane. “I’ll slowly lose myself. It’s a degenerative condition.”

            Thane could see the hurt on Garrus’ face, even as he looked away. “You have our prayers.” Thane nodded.

            Hestia rolled Thane’s hand over in her own smiling at the ring on his finger. “You have my thanks.” She said softly. “Garrus I need one more embrace I need to get back before your cousin knows I’m gone.” She released her son-in-law and moved to her son.

            Garrus turned to her now arms open as she came to him and held him. “I love you little one.”

            “I love you too mom.” Garrus looked up over her head at Thane and extended his hand. Thane took that hand and stepped up to them. “Thane will show you back to the cargo bay.” He said softly.

            “Be careful.” His mother looked up, tears spilling out her eyes. “Come home to us.” She said softly.

            “Yes…” Garrus was having trouble keeping his eyes clear. “Yes Ma’am.” He nodded. He gave her one final embrace before pulling the hood over her head, and kissing her mandible. “Thane.” He motioned his husband to his mother.

            Thane offered his arm. “Mrs. Vakarian.” He said politely. “Allow me to escort you out.” He smiled at her.

            “Thank you.” She took his arm and reached up under her hood to wipe at her eyes.

            “It is my honor.” Thane said as they walked silently to the lift. Garrus watching them from the battery doors, with tears in his own eyes.

 

 

* * *

 

            Garrus shifted his armor about his neck. “Come on.” He said behind him as Thane strolled. “We’re going to be the last ones there.”

            “I am in no hurry.” Thane said softly taking his steps carefully as they moved to the far end of the cargo bay.

            Everyone was gathered. “We’re nearly ready.” She began to speak as Thane stilled next to Garrus. “Everything we have worked so hard for is coming down to this moment.” She motioned to Garrus. “Thanix cannons are installed and with these new upgrades we’re going to hope to have a suitable chance of doing this.” She said softly. “We have a few more upgrades that are currently being installed.” She shook her head. “We are headed to a geth dreadnaught and then Omega.”

            Zaeed shifted in the front near her. “When we arrive at Omega everyone will have 48 hours of down time.” She shook her head. “Take it.” She nods. “This is our last stop.” She looked at everyone. “I am honored to have you all going through that relay with me.” She smiled now. “So very proud, to be amongst friends; family.” She smiled. “I mean it about the down time. Even you Miranda.”

            Miranda smiled but held up a hand acknowledging it. “We leave Omega next Monday at 0800 hours.” She looked out at them. “Ladies and Gentlemen it has been my honor. We are twenty-six hours from intercepting the Geth Dreadnaught. We are going in after an IFF device. This will get us through the relay and allow us to navigate with more precision so we’re not flying into the dark. I believe in each and every one of you to do your duty. Dismissed.” She knelt down and hopped down off the crate she’d been standing on.

            Zaeed motioned for the majority of the crew to disperse as Shepard talked to a few select crewmembers. “Garrus. Thane.” She spoke over the group and motioned them forward.

            Garrus slipped past a few people and came forward Thane at his heels. “Yeah?”

            “I want to talk to you.” She motioned them nearer to the cargo bay door. “ I want to give you guys… an option.” She said shaking her head.

            “Of what sort?” Thane asked.

            Zaeed came up to Shepard reaching around her hip. “She’s offering you an out.” He said gently.

            Shepard pushed Zaeed off and shook her head. “You are the only crew members with infant children.” She said kindly. “I don’t want to make you do this. When we hit Omega, after we retrieve this IFF, if you want out… you can go.”

            Thane and Garrus looked at each other for a long moment. Their eyes broke away and they both looked at Shepard. “I believe I speak for both of us-“ Thane began “ When I say we aren’t going anywhere.” Garrus put a hand on his shoulder.

“We’re here because you need us Shepard. We won’t let you down.” Garrus smiled.

Shepard nodded. “I understand. If you change your mind that option is still open for you.”

Garrus nodded. “Thanks, but no thanks.” He smirked.

Zaeed gave Garrus a nudge. “Some of the crew will be doing a spar soon, loosen some nerves. I hear you’re pretty good at hand to hand.”

“I am.” Garrus smirked.

“You want to put your money where your mandible is?” Joker laughed as he stepped up.

“If I’m fighting you Joker, yes.” Garrus nodded. “All in. “

“I would also like to participate.” Thane stated calmly.

“You want to?” Garrus blinked. “Didn’t think you’d want to waste the time or energy in something like this.”

“Perhaps this will be a learning experience for us both.” Thane smirked.

“My money is on Thane.” Shepard nodded moving past with a smile.

“Shep! I’m hurt.” Garrus feigned a broken heart. Hands on his chest dramatically. “So broken hearted, I thought we were friends!”

“I think you will be broken hearted after he’s done.” Shepard laughed.

Garrus rolled his neck slightly. “We’ll see.”

 

* * *

 

Thane lowered himself into their bed and groaned. “You okay?” Garrus asked as he pulled his robe free, standing naked at the end of the bed. “I truly didn’t mean to hurt you.” He laughed. They had been sparring hard in the cargo bay. People, even Shepard, had been taking bets. "I didn't know what to do."

“I did not anticipate your weight in swift motion.” Thane shifted back slightly winching. “I also did not anticipate you taking my legs out from under me.” He cleared his throat. “I obviously need more training.”

Garrus chuckled. “You move faster than I do, but I couldn’t hold you down I had to-“ His head wiggles back and forth as his hand motions to him. “Throw my weight around. I’m sorry if I knocked the wind out of you.”

Thane tipped his head in the direction of the Turian. “Of course. How thoughtful.” He said dryly.

Garrus laughed as he moved to the drive core window and closed it. “You want some medigel?” Garrus asked, but at the shake of Thane’s head he nodded. “Okay fine-“ He came around the bed activating the little candles. Turning to Thane's side of the bed he pressed his knee into the matress and leaned over the Drell. “Hi.”

Thane leaned back slightly. “You are incorrigible.”

“That didn’t translate.” Garrus teased as his hands squeezed at Thane’s hip.

“That did translate. You are choosing not to acknowledge it.” Thane said firmly and reached up taking the Turian’s face in his hands. “I love you.”

“I love you.” Garrus nodded pressing their foreheads together. “Handsome.” He murmured as hands trailed over scale. Fingertips played along the ridged frill. “Mine.” Garrus murmured.

            “Always.” Thane smiled as the touches continued. His own hands trailing over firm plate. Garrus’ hand trailed up between his legs. Thane could only hum his satisfaction.

            “Are you okay to…. If I did hurt you I don’t want-“ Garrus was silenced by a deep kiss. “-kay.” Venom tingling over his tongue.

            Thane searched his eyes a moment and it took Garrus aback. “Something wrong Thane?” Garrus blinked.

            “I want you.” Thane murmured. “Would you allow-“

            Garrus silenced him with another kiss. “Spirits yes.” He murmured. “Done your homework?”

            “I know what I’m doing.” Thane said shifting up with steeled face, pushing Garrus on his back.

            “Watch my spurs.” Garrus said pulling his knees up and twisting his toes in so the spurs poked away from his thighs.

            Thane took hold of the spurs in his hands and squeezed them causing Garrus to back up slightly. “Spirits.”

            “Does that hurt?” Thane asked squeezing them again.

            “N-No…” He shook his head. “You do know what you’re doing..” He rolled his head back as far as his fringe would allow over pillows. “Spirits.” He gasped again.

            Thane released Garrus’ spurs one side at a time to remove his sweats and free himself. He was already hard, and wanting. “Do you require lubrication?”

            Garrus shook his head. “My sheath should have plenty when I get-“ he was kissed passionately as Thane rubbed his hand over the sheath. Garrus moaned as he got harder his sheath releasing his hardened member, already lubricated.

            Thane pressed against him. “Rh’est.” He murmured against his lips and took both cocks in his hand and stroked them in tandem.

            “Thane…” Garrus moaned his hips squeezing around Thane’s hips hard.

            Thane focused himself rubbing them together, slathering Garrus’ natural lubricant all over himself. “Ready my Rh’Est?”

            Garrus hips shifted slightly and he nodded. “Yes…please….Thane…” His words were in quick gasps.

            “Patience.” Thane murmured low leaning up to kiss him once more. “Patience.”

            “You do know who you’re married to right?” Garrus’ hips bucked up, pleading. “Please Thane for Spirit’s sake.” He groaned.

            “Incorrigible.” Thane teased and released his cock from the hold. Thane found Garrus’ entrance pressing against it but not entering. Thane held fast. “I love you.” He murmured.

            “I love you too.” Garrus nodded head falling back his arm stretched out to Thane’s face, tracing along the frill.

            Thane pushed in, after a moment of negotiating, and moaned out loud. “Garrus.” The Turian’s name ached in his mouth. His left hand took Garrus’ right spur in his hand, holding it tightly. His right, still slick with Garrus’ natural lubricants took the left.

            Using Garrus’ spurs for leverage Thane began to move in and out. Garrus succumbed to growls and purrs as he stroked himself with Thane’s thrusts. Garrus’ breath became ragged as he stroked faster.

            Thane released his left spur and took Garrus’ cock into his hand batting the Turian’s hand away. “Allow me.” Thane murmured darkly. “Release for me.” He murmured.

            Garrus groaned. “Thane…” Garrus shook his head trying to ward off the orgasm that was going to take him over. “I-“

            Thane leaned deeper over him continuing his pace. “Release.” He said breathlessly.

            Garrus couldn’t do it anymore he shifted his hands down leveraging his hips up as he came, his body rocking against Thane hard. “Babe…” He said on reflex. “I-“

            “Rh’est.” Thane leaned down and bit into his neck, and Garrus lost the final strand of control on his body. He came with a roar, his hips moving involuntarily. Garrus’ body turning into a vice on Thane’s. Dark fluid covering Thane’s hand.

            Thane let out a groan as he released Garrus’ cock and began to move quickly; grasping onto this spurs once more for leverage. “Nearly there…” He murmured as he closed his eyes forcing himself as deep as he could; despite the twinge in his back muscle. The twinge was concerning and he shook his head trying to focus on the orgasm. He was successful in drawing it out of himself; Thane immediately froze pushing in deeply as his orgasm rolled over his whole body. “Rh’est.” He gasped nails digging into the spurs.

            Garrus could feel Thane’s body throbbing and reached up cupping his husband’s face in his hands still panting from his own exhaustion. Thane calmed the tenson melting off of him. Garrus lost his hold on the Drell’s face as he rolled back out of Garrus and his grasp. Thane collapsed on the end of the bed; one hand on his chest, as he gulped in air.

            "Best quickie ever." Garrus didn’t move as he observed the ceiling. “Feel better?”

            “Yes.” Thane nodded. “Much.” He murmured.

            “We’ve got a mission tomorrow.” Garrus groaned. “Sleep?” He asked.

            Thane nodded. “I need to clean up.” He shifted up, hands and body slick with Garrus’ natural lubricant. Pushing up on his elbows he shook his head.

            “Want help?” Garrus hadn’t moved looking fairly sated. “I could um…lock everyone out of the showers.”

            Thane couldn’t help his smile as he stood, grabbing a towel to wrap around himself, so he could go across the hall. “If you think it would help.”

            Garrus was moving now; rolling his legs off the bed. “Yeah it will. I just …yes; it will help.” He grabbed is robe. “That was fantastic.”

            “Have you-“ Thane shook his head.

            “Done that before?” Garrus guessed at his question. “Yeah but …not since Omega.” He didn’t say; not since Lantar. He would not utter that name again though the encounter played over in his mind. “Lets get cleaned up and get some sleep.”

            Thane nodded touching his back with his knuckles. Garrus’s hands wrapped around his hips and he rubbed his thumbs into Thane’s back. “I’ll help you with that too. I’m sorry I tossed you down so hard.”

            Thane simply nodded. “Come.” He said stepping out of his husband’s grasp and moving to the shower. “I’m tired.”

            “Thane?” Garrus asked.

            Thane stopped and turned. “Yes.”

            “I want you to know I’m not leaving your side in the collector base.” He said with a swallow. “I’m not. Shepard be damned.”

            Thane smiled. “I had not intended to be without you at my side.” He said softly. “Come.” He repeated and extended his hand.

            Garrus grasped that hand with a smile. “Always.”

            They stepped into the hallway and were about to open the lavatory when Shepard exited the lift. “Thane. Garrus.” She froze looking them up and down.

            “Yes Shepard?” Thane shifted his darkened hands behind his back against the towel.

            “Something’s happened I need you two ready in 15 minutes we’re leaving.” She said averting her eyes. “Something’s happened. “

            Garrus and Thane’s eyes met and Garrus gave a curt nod. “Yes Ma’am. We’ll be ready.” He pushed Thane toward the shower. “We gotta make this fast.”

            Thane didn’t move. “What’s happened?”

“Be in the CIC in 15 minutes. I will explain then.” She said as Zaeed came around the corner.

“Miranda’s coming.” He said and looked the two men in the hallway up and down. “Get ready,” he said and pulled Shepard. “Lets get that idiot on the comm line and see what he has to say for himself.”

“Hurry Rh’est.” Thane pulled him toward the shower. “We haven’t much time…”

* * *

 

Loyalty Mission is over, but the next Story in the Saga will be coming soon. This isn't the end for our lovers. We'll see what happens next. 


End file.
